


Lust For Life

by Kyra_Gold



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Alive Thatch (One Piece), Arina travelled to One Piece universe before but she doesn't remember it, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-dimensional Travel, Dimension Travel, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Father Figures, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marines don't like Arina, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Abuse, Pirates, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Gold/pseuds/Kyra_Gold
Summary: Don't play with fate if you can't take the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted on fanfiction.net as well and is up to 5 chapters there. I really enjoy writing this fic, so I hope you'll find it enjoyable as well.

“Arina get your ass down here.” A female voice called from the doorway and tapped her foot to the ground, her arms crossed over her chest as she waited. She rose an eyebrow when she heard noise, followed by crash before doors opened.

“What?” A maroon haired teen glared at the woman, annoyed.

“I told you to get down here.” The woman said.

“No way...” The teen scoffed. “What do you want mom?” She asked. “I don't have time for your tasks.” She said.

“Get to the store and buy ingredients.” Her mother said and turned back towards kitchen. “ _Now,_ ” She shot her a glare.

“You are noisy.” Arina groaned and stomped down the stairs. “What do I need to buy?” She asked and without getting a reply, snatched paper that was on table. She looked over the ingredients and sighed, leaving the kitchen. Standing on the hallway she quickly put on her shoes, her keys and left the apartment.

“Always making me do things…” Arina groaned and walked out towards the store that was few minutes away. “Arina do this, Arina do that, Arina this, Arina that. What am I? A slave or what?” She scoffed the whole way to the store and back home.

Letting out a sigh, she looked to the ground and opened the doors only to stop midway when she saw legs on the floor. Her eyes widened as her gaze went higher, scent of blood hitting her nose and before she knew it, she screamed, bag falling to the ground. She heard few doors opening as she ran to the man and knelt down, pressing on the wound without realizing.

“What is go-Thatch!?” A male voice called and in a matter of seconds the room was filled of men and two women that were kneeling down, trying to stop the bleeding.

Arina didn't realize she was pulled away until a blond haired man came into her vision. “Are you okay?” He asked her in calm voice, but even then she could her he was on the edge, worried for the man that was now carried away.

Waking from her daze, Arina looked at the man, who was squatting in front of her. She frowned, recognizing the man, before she looked around, seeing nothing but the same faces. She raised her hands to touch her head, but stopped midway, seeing blood on them. Her hands started to shake as realization hit her.

“Ace calm down.” A male voice got to her and she snapped her head to the called teen, who was trying to break free from Vista's hold, despite being on fire. “You can't go after Teach and Thatch  _will_ make it out.” Izo said.

“But he  _attacked_ him.” Ace glared at the man and before anyone realized what happened, Arina was standing in front of him, Ace’s head snapped to the right side.

“O-oi…” Izo murmured shocked.

“If you go after him, you will die.” Arina had no idea from where she got strength to talk, but the look on everyone's faces told her she did the right thing. But they were more surprised for the reason that she managed to slap him, even though he was on fire. “What would Sabo tell you?”

Ace looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes, his widening like he just saw a ghost. And only now did it dawn on everyone in the room that she was a stranger. “Who are you?” He asked. “How do you know about Sabo?”

Realizing what she just said and happened she took a step back, her eyes looking around the room. She was cornered. There was no way she could escape. All eyes were on her, some confused, some glaring while some were surprised.

“Did you stab Thatch?” Izo spoke.

Arina snapped her head to him, her eyes wide. She knew that even if she says no, she will be treated as enemy as no one knew her. So the only thing she did was break into run, slipping through men, taking every possible chance of freedom to run away.

“Catch her” She heard voices behind and she paced up.

She was never good at running, yet she was good at turning around the corners to get rid of the ones following her. Looking behind, she chirped when she saw Ace and Marco right on her toes, both in their Devil Fruits’ form. Looking back in front she made few more turns before finding doors that were open. Taking a bet, she ran in before running through second doors and into closet, pulling her legs close to her. She held her breath when she heard doors opening, voices and footsteps getting closer.

“Where the hell did she go?” Ace cursed, close to the closet.

“She couldn't just disappear.” Vista frowned.

“I can't feel her presence anymore.” Marco spoke, standing right in front of closet.

Arina’s hands were over her head as she shivered, her eyes closed, hoping they will go away quickly.

“Did she jump through window?” Izo asked.

“This late at night?” Vista asked. “I doubt it. We are in the middle of nowhere, with no island anywhere close. It is impossible to reach island unless you want to be food for Sea Kings.” He said.

“Vista is right.” Marco agreed. “She can't hide forever.” He continued. “Sooner or later she will be hungry and will have to come out.” He said and walked away from the closet. “Don't stop looking around and make sure you pay attention to any little thing, no matter how odd.”

“Got it…” There were murmurs of acknowledgement as the footsteps neared the doors before they vanished.

Arina raised her head and looked towards closet doors, wondering if she should open to see if she was alone or wait for few minutes. And she decided to wait. Letting out a quiet sigh to calm down, she rested her chin on top of her knees, frowning at her hands that were still stained with blood.

_How did I even ended here?_ She thought to herself, frowning that her mother will throw another tantrum, knowing she was already gone longer than necessary.  _Why am I here though?_ She frowned as that was question, she had no idea how to answer.

It was hours later, when everything was quiet that Arina decided to leave the closet. She quietly walked over to doors and leaned on, trying to hear any sound, but there was none. She opened the doors and peeked outside and down the hallway. No one was outside.

Taking a deep breath she stepped out and looked around, wondering where should she go. She knew the ship was much bigger than it was seen and it made her anxious all over again when she realized she was near First Division rooms.

_How can I get off the ship?_ She bit her lower lip and shook with head seconds later.  _No, that is not important. I need to tell them I didn't stab Thatch. It wasn't me._ Her eyes fell on a white dog that was suddenly standing in front, looking at her with his dark eyes. She squatted down slowly and reached out her hands, her palm upfront. “Hey, Stefan…” she called in quiet voice.

The dog startled growling before it sniffed the hand, whining at the scent.

“Ah, I am sorry,” Arina pulled her hand away and wiped it in her shorts. “I still have blood on my hands…” she murmured and frowned when the scent only grew stronger. Looking back at Stefan, she continued. “Do you know where is Marco's room? I need to tell him something.” she smiled.

Stefan tilted his head before barking and walked away. Arina quietly straightened up and followed the dog all the while looking around, whenever she heard voices and footsteps from afar.

Stefan stopped in front of doors and looked at Arina, who leaned down and scratched him behind his ear. He nuzzled in her hand before barking once more. Arina smiled and opened the doors, peeking inside. Once she made sure there was no one inside, she walked in and closed the doors, but fully.

Looking around she saw it was a cleaned room with papers on his desk beside a candle, but far enough, which was slowly burning. She quickly walked to the desk and took a pen and blank paper. Biting her lips, she narrowed her eyebrows before quickly writing down what she meant. She heard Stefan letting out a whine, waking her from her daze. Looking to doors she heard voices in distance.

Putting pen down on the message, she looked around before deciding to leave the room. But the voices were nearer. She recognized Marco and Izo talking and cursed before deciding to hide under bed that was low and high enough to not be seen, yet she could still see from below.

“Stefan…” Marco called surprised, seeing the dog sitting in front of his room. “What are you doing here?” He asked and frowned when the said dog was growling before he walked away like he didn't want to stay.

“What is with him?” Izo murmured confused.

“No idea…” Marco answered and opened his doors, frowning that they weren't completely closed as he was sure he did close them. “Tell me if there are any news about Thatch.” He looked at Izo, who nodded. Walking into his room, he closed the doors behind and locked them when he saw pen and blood stained on the paper.

He narrowed his eyebrows and looked around. Arina quietly watched his feet before he walked to the desk and stood there for a moment. Marco took paper and raised an eyebrow.

> _ I didn't stab Thatch. Teach is after Luffy. -A _

Marco read the message before looking around once again. He knew someone was in his room, but he couldn't point where. “How can I believe you when you are hiding?” He decided to speak, Arina closing her eyes, mentally slapping herself. “And what do you mean by Teach is after Luffy?” He asked.

Arina bit her lower lip, wondering if she should show herself. There were two choices, she knew. The moment she shows herself, Marco will either catch her and not listen to anything she says, or he will listen to her, but only after she was god-knows-where. Messing her hair, her attention was back on Marco, who walked to doors when there was a knock.

“Marco, Pops wants to talk with you.” It was Vista.

“Okay,” Marco nodded and looked behind one last time before leaving the room, closing the doors behind.

Arina quietly crawled from under bed and stood on her feet. She looked at desk and saw the message was still there. Quickly grabbing the pen she wrote down her answers before deciding to leave the room. But she knew no where on the ship was as safe as in Marco's room.

She walked down the hallway, Stefan coming halfway to her aid. “Where is infirmary?” She asked in quiet voice.

Stefan turned around and continued walking. Arina followed him, slightly glad that he didn't attack her. Looking down the her feet, her hands on her back, she wondered if her mother was angry that she still wasn't home. It passed few hours since she appeared on Moby Dick with no idea why, less alone how.

Stefan looked at Arina, who let out a sigh, before he stopping in front of infirmary. He nuzzled his nose in her leg, making her smile before she slowly opened the doors. She peeked inside, hearing voices deep in the room before completely disappearing inside.

Looking around, her eyes fell on Thatch, who was lying on bed, his chest wrapped in bandages and oxygen mask on his mouth. She looked towards doors, where a shadow appeared and quickly hid behind bed. Listening to the footsteps that walked from one side to the other, Arina decided to look and saw a short dark haired woman, dressed in pink short dress and thigh high socks.

_A nurse…_ She frowned.  _As expected of men. Always with a taste that could make you sick if possible._ She sighed and hid deeper into the shadow.

“How is he?” A female voice spoke from the other side.

“Everything seems to be fine.” The dark haired woman answered. “I am actually surprised. That maroon haired woman was holding onto the wound tightly, she knew what she was doing.”

Arina frowned.

“I heard she stabbed him.” The other said in confusion.

“She had no armor or anything sharp beside her.” Third voice spoke, also female. “I am more curious as to how did she know and who exactly is she. If we were just few minutes later, we wouldn't be able to help Thatch anymore. He is lucky he is alive.” she said, Arina looking in front, at her feet.

“Did they find her already?” The first one asked.

“No,” The third answered. “The whole ship was searched through from the lowest possible part to the crow’s nest, but there is no trace after her.” She said and sighed. “Everyone is starting to think that she was nothing but a ghost, haunted ghost.”

“She was real,” The second one argued. “When I came into Thatch's room, she was there, Marco tried to get her attention, but she kept staring at Thatch. I could see she was pale, but she  **was** real.”  She said.

Arina smiled.  _A ghost, huh…_ She wondered and leaned her chin on her knees.  _If only I were a ghost at home._ She raised her gaze and saw shadows moving once again, footsteps and voices becoming distant once again. She looked at her hands that were still stained with blood.  _I need to change or at least clean up._ She frowned.

-:-

Leaning on the wall with her legs against her chest, Arina kept dozing off, but woke up every time she heard footsteps. She knew the nurses kept coming to check up on Thatch and eventually even Stefan came inside when one of the Commanders came to check up on his brother.

It was towards the morning, when first rays of sun shone inside and straight on the teen that she completely woke up. She stretched her arms and let out a yawn before looking around to see what was going on. She immediately spotted Ace, sitting on the chair beside and leaning on bed, his face towards Thatch.

Standing up, she dusted her shorts and looked at Thatch, whose eyes were open and he was looking right at her. She startled and looked around, not knowing what to do. Looking back at him, she took a step forward and looked over him.

“Are you in pain?” She asked quietly and watched him almost unnoticeable shaking his head. A small smile graced her lips. “You are going to be fine.” She said and looked at Ace, who stirred in his sleep.

“Who...are you?” Thatch asked in hoarse voice, making Arina fix her gaze back on him. He knew she was the one that found him.

“Arina,” She answered.

“I haven't...seen you before…” he spoke and moved his mask down so he could talk more comfortably.

“You could say that I am your guardian angel.” She chuckled, making Thatch grin. “Do you remember anything?” She asked in gentle voice.

Thatch's grin disappeared. “Teach…” He murmured, giving Arina everything she needed to know.

The teen nodded knowingly. “Now that you are fine and okay, I am going to find another place to hide.” She grinned, confusing the Fourth Commander. “At the moment I am not really welcomed on this ship.” She said and turned around to leave.

Thatch quietly watched her back before his eyes fell on Stefan that followed her. He frowned as there was something that caught his attention. Her clothes were still stained with blood, but dried, but despite that, there were bruises on her shoulder that were darker under her top. His eyes fell on Ace, who straightened up, rubbing his eyes.

“Yo, fireboy,” Thatch grinned when he saw the shock that crossed Ace’s face before he fell off the chair. “Now that is offensive.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of Lust for Life is here. Thank you for all kudos and hits for this fic. I honestly enjoy and love this one so much, so I hope you do as well. Any kind of feedback is appreciated~

Arina was sitting on a small bench in crow’s nest at the last mast on Moby Dick. She had her legs against her chest and head tilted to the side. Quiet hums were heard coming from her when she heard someone whistling. She quieted down and listened to it getting louder.

“Hey, Thatch, doctor said not to stretch yourself!”

Arina almost jumped when Thatch was so close.

“I can’t lie in bed anymore! I need air!” Thatch opposed and opened the doors into the nest. “And don’t worry, I’ll be back in infirmary before night.” He laughed and closed the doors, his eyes focusing on Arina. “Yo,” He grinned.

Her dark eyes narrowed and Thatch frowned. “Two days passed, Thatch. And doctor didn’t even let you leave the infirmary.”

“But Ari-chan, it’s so boring lying there and listening to nurses. Do you have any idea how boring it is when no one visits you?” He faked hurt and placed a hand over his chest. Arina raised an eyebrow before she began chuckling. Thatch smiled widely and walked to her side to sit down. “Here…” He murmured as he reached under his shirt and brought out an apple. “I couldn’t bring more from the kitchen or they’d know something’s up.”

“They already do, since you’re not in infirmary.” She shook with head and leaned chin on top of her knees. “On top of that, I know how it’s like to be in hospital to no one visiting you.” Taking the apple, she watched its redness, losing herself in thoughts.

Thatch frowned. “You were in hospital?” he asked and looked over her arms for anything, but found nothing. There were few bruises on her wrists, but they were almost invisible. “W-why?”

“Some health problems, but I’m okay now.” Arina smiled and took a bite. “Man this is sweet.” She murmured, her eyes sparkling and Thatch laughed. “I never thought food would be so damn good in this world…” she added under her breath.

“Huh?” The Commander looked at her.

“Nothing.” She shook with head. “How are you though?” She turned to him. “I heard doctor saying you should be in bed rest for a week, two if you manage to somehow slip through their fingers.”

Thatch snorted and crossed his arms. “Like that wound could kill me.”

“It could have.” She didn’t back down and Thatch startled at seriousness that he heard in her voice. “What if you died? What do you think would happen?”

Thatch remained quiet for a moment, his thoughts on the crew, wondering what could happen. “I…” He began, but he didn’t know what to say. “They’d be pissed.” He murmured and narrowed his eyebrows.

Arina watched him before she took another bite of apple. She heard distant voices of nurses running on the deck and few members calling for Thatch. “They’re searching for you.” She said instead and stood on her feet. Taking slow steps to the windows, she looked down, seeing Marco looking around. His expression was troubled as he looked to Vista and Namur, telling them something.

“Hey, Ari-chan,” Thatch walked to her side. Arina looked at him. “Come to the dining hall tomorrow evening. I’ll make you something.” He smiled.

“I’m fine, Thatch.” She returned the smile. “I’ll sneak some fruit if I find some. You better take care of your health and then we’ll talk about food.”

Thatch sighed, massaging his temples. “Seriously, get some food. Or I’ll ask Marco to bring me for two people—”

“I doubt doctor will allow.”

“Do you have to be such dark person?” He put hands on his waist and glared at Arina. “Why are you even hiding from them either way?” he murmured.

“Because they think I stabbed you.” Was her simple reply.

“They—why do I bother?” Thatch raised his arms and sighed. “This is getting ridiculous. I told them it was Teach and they’re still…” Arina laughed. “Don’t laugh, young lady. You’re also partly to blame.” He pointed at her. Raising an eyebrow, Arina slowly ate the apple. “You could have approached Marco and tell him the truth. Sure he might take you to Pops before, but he’d listen …”

Arina’s eyebrow rose higher.

Thatch parted his lips to say more, but stopped. He sighed, having a hunch she could be even more stubborn than Ace. Despite knowing her for two days, she managed to get under his skin. If he was asked how, he wouldn’t be sure how to answer. The moment he saw her in infirmary with blood on her clothes, looking ever so tired and defeated, and Stefan following behind, he remembered someone whispering soft words in his ear when he was barely conscious, lying on the floor in his room. And for some reason, he was calm. Her presence and words made him feel safe.

“... hide for a while more.” Arina’s voice brought Thatch from his thoughts.

Shaking with head, Thatch looked at her. “I’m honestly surprised you weren’t found yet.” he chuckled and scratched the side of his cheek. “If that’s what you wish, I won't change your thoughts.” He smiled when he saw her shoulders relax. “But I want you to come every evening, every day, to the dining hall and I’ll give you food.” He said and quickly added: “No arguing and you can sleep in my room.”

Arina pursued her lips into thin line before she let out a sigh. “Sometimes I wonder who’s more stubborn…”

“What was that?” Thatch smiled softly.

“Nothing!” She chirped and looked away with cheeks dark as Thatch burst into fits of laughter, but held for his side, pain spreading.

“For the love of!” He cursed, moaning in pain.

Arina chuckled and shook with head. “Go back to infirmary before nurses behead me.”

-:-

“I hope you have a good reason for being in kitchen, Thatch.”

Thatch almost jumped in the air when he heard deep voice from behind. His eyes were wide as he turned around only to find his captain standing not too far from him. He felt his heart pace up, colour drain from his face and feel  _ very tempted _ to run. Never in his life had he imagined that one day he would hide even from Whitebeard.

“N-n-n-nothing!” He claimed and tsk-ed with tongue, realizing he just made a mistake. “I mean-I mean, I’m m-making lunch. Yeah! I’m making l-lunch, why? Shouldn’t I?”

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow. “Thatch,” The chef felt a chill run down his spine at the tone. “It’s night. And as far as I know, you trust your cooks enough to let them handle food the whole ship.”

Thatch’s chest tightened. He could see pain flash in Whitebeard’s eyes. He wasn’t even sure  _ why _ he lied. It was the first thing that came to his mind. Just as he parted his lips, he felt another presence. And he wasn’t the only one.

Whitebeard’s eyes widened and he turned to the side only to see a young woman standing  _ beside _ . His blood ran cold when he met with eyes dark and almost emotionless. There was sadness in them, but also understanding.

“It’s you.” Whitebeard murmured and looked at Thatch, who spoke: “Ari-chan what are you doing here? Didn’t you say you’ll come later?”

Arina glanced at Whitebeard before she smiled. “I’m hungry.” Was her simple reply.

Whitebeard was confused. “Aren’t you the one, who found Thatch?” he asked.

Humming, Arina shrugged. Thatch shot her a glare and she rolled with eyes. “You’re being dramatic, Thatch. I respect Whitebeard and I wouldn’t do anything to endanger you or anyone on this ship.” She turned to Whitebeard and smiled softly. “I found Thatch.”

“How? How come no one can find you?”

Arina looked to the side, wondering how she should explain. “I don’t want to be found yet. It’s a bit amusing though.” she chuckled, completely ignoring the first question. “It’s funny how Marco twitches at every unusual sound.” There was amusement in her gaze that made Thatch snort, but groan in pain.

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow once more. He wanted to say something, but Arina’s head snapped to doors, with voices growing louder, her expression unreadable. Before any of them could say a word, less alone make a move, Arina was gone from their sights and tired Marco was on the doorway with angry nurse and doctor on his back. He frowned when he saw Thatch by the counter with pan in his hand and Whitebeard looking ever so confused.

“Commander Thatch!” Doctor called. “I know you miss cooking, but for the love All Blue would it kill you to stay in bed for  _ one whole day _ ?” He hissed and stomped over to Whitebeard’s side.

“Yes.” He answered ever so seriously that made the doctor blink few times, open and close his mouth, and compose himself to realize what just happened. Whitebeard sweatdropped while Marco let out a sigh. He should have expected this.

“It’s okay,” Whitebeard spoke.

“It’s  _ not _ okay!” Doctor moaned in frustration. “He  _ barely _ laid in bed for one  _ whole _ day. It’s only third day but for goodness sake he’s cooking! Every hour we have to change his bandages, if we managed to find him, because his wounds open from  _ climbing up to crow’s nest _ and now  _ cooking _ and  _ straining his arms and hands _ .” He turned to the chef. “That’s it, I’ve decided.” He pointed at him. “We’re tying you to bed and keeping an eye on you for one  _ week _ !”

“What!?” Thatch’s eyes widened. “You can’t do that!” he opposed and looked at Whitebeard. “Pops!” He pleaded with eyes.

“Speaking of which,” Doctor’s eyes glinted and he turned to the captain. Whitebeard nervously smiled. “We’re confiscating all sake on this ship until further notice. No one, and I mean  _ no one _ , is allowed to drink for next three days.”

“Now that’s just ridiculous.” Thatch huffed and crossed his arms.

“Couldn’t agree more…” Marco murmured under his breath, but narrowed his eyebrows when he saw nurse looking his way with eyebrow raised. “I didn’t say or knew anything.” he raised his arms in defeat before she could respond with a remark that could make his work double.

-:-

Marco felt troubled. He knew Thatch was hiding something, but he couldn’t point out exactly  _ what _ . The chef spent hours in the kitchen long after dinner, laughed and joked. Every time he went into dining hall, he almost stopped in front of doors, turn around and walked away. There was something that prevented him from going in if he wasn’t focused on it.

It didn’t help that pirates began talking of a woman appearing in the middle of the night and sneaking around the ship. Marco in the beginning thought it was just another prank of Ace and Thatch, but he soon found it it was quite real.

-:-

“Namur?” Marco looked at the fishman, who stood between doors that led into dining hall.

With a startle, Namur looked at First Commander. “Marco…” He called, but quickly looked back in front, hearing ruckus.

Marco narrowed his eyebrows and walked to his side. “What’s going on?” he asked and frowned seeing opened fridge, but no one in sight. “What the…” he murmured and walked inside, ignoring Namur’s call. Marco looked around, trying to see the intruder, but he couldn’t see anyone except maroon coloured hair. He took a step forward, head moving until dark eyes stared into his.

Just one blink and she was gone.

“What the hell?” Namur stopped by Marco’s side. “I didn’t think ghost stories were real.”

“Neither have I.” Marco admitted and suppressed a chill that threatened to run down his spine. “It’s New World after all…” he added and looked around one more time. There were sounds of shuffling before he heard a bark and growling that made both Marco and Namur turn around.

Stefan stood on the doorway, growling at them, ready to attack.

“Stefan?” Marco called in confusion. “It’s okay,” He raised his hands and Stefan quieted down. It passed a moment until Stefan was standing still and staring at each of their move with his dark eyes.

“Since when did he turn aggressive?” Namur spoke and took a careful step forward.

Stefan’s eyes were immediately on him.

“I don’t know.” Marco admitted. “It’s not like him.”

“Ever since Thatch got stabbed, he changed.” Namur said.

_ So I’m not the only one who has seen the change. _ Marco thought and left the dining hall with Namur by his side and Stefan on their backs. The First Commander felt odd being followed by their dog and watched on for every tiny move they were making. He had no idea what the reason was, but he was tempted to find it out.

-:-

Walking towards infirmary has never felt so long and so unsatisfying. A frown was seen on Marco’s face when he came to a stop in front of doors where Ace stood. The young man had a troubled expression on.

“Ace?” Marco called, waking the latter from his thoughts. “What’s wrong?” he asked and stopped by his side.

Ace turned to him, his expression turning into confusion. “I…I don’t know what I wanted—where I wanted to go.”

Marco narrowed his eyebrows. “You’re in front of infirmary. Thatch?”

“Oh…” Ace blinked, his expression now free of any emotions. “Right. I wanted to check on Thatch.” He laughed and opened the doors. “Thatch!” His grin was wide and Marco smiled, shaking with head as he walked inside. He immediately felt another presence in the room, but it wasn’t of the nurses or doctor. Someone else was in the room.

Seeing the focus wasn’t on any of them, Thatch spoke up: “I’m finally getting discharged tomorrow!” a wide smile stretched over his lips.

“You’ve only been here less than a week.” Ace frowned.

“Excuse me, but I’ve been here  _ for far too long _ .” Thatch responded with a huff.

“Did you talk with the doctor?” Marco raised an eyebrow.

“Of course. He agreed.”

Ace and Marco looked at each other. It was  _ highly _ unlikely for doctor to agree on anything absurd when it came to Thatch.

“I’m serious!” Thatch claimed. “It’s almost been two weeks of lying here. I’m sore and tired of bed. I need to cook. I  _ want _ to cook. Come on, can’t you or Pops talk with the doctor?” He turned to Marco.

“If you tell me a good reason, I just might.” Marco crossed his arms, daring Thatch with a half smirk.

Thatch flinched and huffed, murmuring under his breath. There was a chuckle and all three of them froze. A curse followed and no sooner did Thatch end up coughing  _ loud _ . Marco looked around, the presence slowly disappearing if he didn’t focus on it. He walked towards closet that was on the other side of the room and reached for the handle when doors opened, revealing a doctor.

Thatch let out a silent sigh, gulping in nervousness. It was too close.

“Oh right.” Ace seemed to remember. “I passed your room yesterday and were you by any chance inside?”

It felt like time stopped as doctor shot a glare to Thatch, letting him know to choose his next words very carefully.

“I…” Thatch began and looked everywhere around. It was obvious he was trying to come up with an excuse. “I…I did-didn’t, but I as-asked Izo to get—to get me some-something…” He stammered out, smiling nervously.

“Did you now?” Marco raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“Wasn’t Izo on a mission?” Ace looked ever so confused.

“The last time I checked he was.” Marco agreed and watched Thatch’s expression that turned paler with smile slowly disappearing from his lips. “Thatch, what is going on?” he asked with a sigh. “You’re acting strange; Stefan is acting strange. He’s much more aggressive than he ever was towards anyone. And I keep hearing laughter and a female voice and everyone saying they saw a woman on a ship. A ghost.”

Thatch laughed and looked away. “Ahaha it’s one of my pranks again. I admit.” He looked  _ anywhere _ than at Marco. “I’ll stop, don’t—don’t worry.” He turned their way. “I just…I just need to get out of this bed and room. It’s killing me!”

Marco turned to doctor, who watched and listened before he let out a sigh. “Fine, alright.” He stepped towards bed. “You can leave infirmary, but if I see you stretching and your bandages end up bloody again, you’re coming back.”

“Thank you!” Thatch grinned. “I’ll be careful!”

“And Thatch,” he called for the Commander. “You’re coming back here to change the bandages every evening after dinner. No arguing.”

Thatch nodded as he slowly, but with much more excitement, sat up. “God it’s such a damn good feeling leaving this room. I felt like dying.” He laughed, slightly wincing at the pain, but quickly brushing it aside. “Can’t wait to cook again. All these recipes I got is perfect!”

“You have new recipes?” Ace perked up excited.

“Of course!” Thatch grinned and held Ace around his neck, leaning on him. “They already look promising and let me tell you,” he put his free hand on Ace’s chest. “You’re all gonna love each and every one of them. I’ll make sure of it.”

-:-

“For the last time and for the love of Pops, no, there is  _ no _ ghost and yes, there  _ is _ a teen on this ship.” Thatch felt his eyebrow twitch. “Why do you guys even think she’s a ghost? I see her every day.” He frowned as Whitebeard laughed at expressions of his sons.

“You see her everyday?” Ace asked.

“Yeah,” The chef nodded and rubbed his sides, feeling a slight ache. “She always comes to kitchen late at night to eat.” He said like it was most normal thing. “And why do you want to see her? I told you Teach was the one that stabbed me and there you went and accused Arina.” He crossed his arms, huffing like an overprotective mother.

“And then you call me mother hen…” Marco murmured under his breath before he perked up after hearing a chuckle.

Everyone else seemed to hear it as well as they started looking around and asking if they were the ones laughing, but Thatch only grinned and spun around, like he knew who that was. Whitebeard also relaxed more, which the Commanders saw and felt, and looked around the deck. Yet no matter how much they looked, they couldn’t see anyone, who looked like the teen.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” A female voice spoke, making everyone widen their eyes except Thatch and Whitebeard. The chef's grin only widened if it were possible. “I understand you had mixed feelings, over who stabbed your chef. Which was also the reason why I was hiding. You might have attacked me even if I told you that it wasn't me.” She said.

“Oh, come on Ari-chan,” Thatch looked up, Marco and Whitebeard following his gaze. Marco’s eyes widened when they saw a maroon haired teen sitting on a mast, wearing a shirt that was tied right under her chest, showing her toned stomach, and shorts, but no shoes. One by one, everyone raised their heads and stared at the teen, who was wiggling her legs backwards and forwards. Her hair was tied in a messy bun.

“Yaho,” She waved her hand, her smile wide. “Sorry for hiding from you, but I thought I would rather stay in shadows until you guys calm down.” She shortly explained and added. “Had no idea that it would end over two weeks, but for you to actually still look around to find me. Before I knew it I was going along with your game.” She grinned.

“Who are you?” One of the pirates asked.

“Frye Arina,” She answered. “And before you ask if I ate any Devil Fruit or have any magical power, less alone haki, my answer is no. I am nothing but a normal civilian that shouldn't even be here.” She said.

“How did you get on the ship?” Marco asked and glanced at Stefan, who was sitting right under the teen, watching the pirates’ every move.

“You see, that’s where I get lost.” Arina hummed and looked at Whitebeard, who rose an eyebrow. “Well it isn't like I have anything against you guys as you’re basically my favourite pirate crew, aside from Straw Hats of course.” Ace raised an eyebrow. “Firecracker,” she grinned.

Ace's eyes widened when he realized it was meant for him. “I’m  _ not _ firecracker. Get down here.” He yelled, pointing at her.

Thatch was laughing and wincing at the same time. Arina chuckled from above before she held for each side and slid down, jumping swiftly and ever so quietly on the deck, making everyone's eyes wide.

Marco narrowed his eyebrows at the elegance. “How come we weren't able to find you?” He asked a question everyone has been wondering.

Arina shrugged. “No idea,” She admitted. “I just didn't want to be found.” She said and continued. “So I continued to sneak around and hide in places where I thought and knew you wouldn't be able to find me. Thatch and Stefan helped me.” She said and squatted down when the said dog approached her.

Everyone quietly gaped at her. She was familiar with Stefan even more than with Whitebeard himself. It confused them.

“You sure gave a scare to my sons and daughters on the ship.” Whitebeard spoke, making Arina look up at him and smile.

“It wasn't my intention. I just wanted to be safe and survive.” She said and looked back at Stefan, who was now lying on the ground, his tail wiggling around as she scratched his stomach. “Who’s a good boy?” She asked and grinned when he barked. “That’s right. You’re a good boy…”

The pirates stared at her horrified.

“Oh right…” Ace seemed to remember. “You said something about Sabo that night. What did you mean by that?” He asked and he could see Arina flinch.

Arina patted Stefan before she straightened up and looked at Ace. She bit her lower lip, wondering if she should tell him or not. “He’s alive.” She said, her expression soft, with no sign of mocking.

“What?” He murmured. “He isn't alive…” Ace shook with head. “Sabo’s dead…” he said, not believing a word that left his lips, less alone the words that left hers. Others looked confused as they had no idea who Sabo was.

“Sabo is alive.” She repeated. “He lost his memories, which is why he doesn't remember you or Luffy.” She said without avoiding her gaze. “He’s with Revolutionary army.”

“Sabo isn't alive!” Ace yelled, his hands in fist, his gaze turning into a glare. “He was on the ship when it exploded by that bastard.” He gritted his teeth, remembering Dogra telling him the news like it was yesterday. “He was killed by the damned Tenryūbito ten years ago when he tried to escape.”

No one knew what to say. All wore one and same expression. Surprise and shock that turned into anger.

Arina quietly stared at Ace before she let out a quiet sigh. “I’m sorry.” She lowered her head. “It was rude of me to talk of Sabo.”

“It was.” Ace gritted his teeth, his knuckles turning whiter.

His breathing was uneven and she bit her lower lip.  _ I should have waited. I messed it up. _ “I should leave.” She said.

“Won’t you eat anything?” Thatch frowned.

“You know I always eat later.” She answered with a smile and turned to Whitebeard. “Thank you for your hospitality. I’ll be sure to return it.” She lowered her head and before anyone could say or do anything, she climbed back up the mast and disappeared along with her presence.

“There she goes again…” Thatch murmured and shook with head.

“Will she come back?” Izo looked at him.

“She’s always around.” The chef answered, startling everyone. “She’s only hiding, nothing else. She might come around more frequently now that she knows no one will attack her, but who knows.” He shrugged. “Even I have no idea what’s going on in her head…” he said.

“Since she managed to sneak on our boat, did she tell you from where she is?” Marco spoke up as he kept his attention in the way she disappeared to.

Thatch tapped his chin. “Not really…” he answered. “Then again we didn't talk about that when she came to eat. She was more keen on listening than talking. How much she spoke before is actually surprising.” He said.

“Also, what’s with her clothes?” Izo spoke once more. “I’ve never seen those types before. They remind me of Sabaody, but they aren't from there.” He said, frown deepening on his face.

“No idea,” Thatch shook with head. “But now that I remember she didn't come to kitchen for few days. Thought something happened to her or if someone caught her, but since there was no sign of her or talking, I just let it go and waited. She appeared few days ago…” He said.

“Thatchy don't be so mean.” Arina's voice was heard from above. It held teasiness in it.

His head snapped up. “I’m not mean, just answering the questions I have no answers to.” He called. “Since you’re still here, where do you come from?” He asked, taking the chance.

Whitebeard's eyes fell on her, her expression poker-faced as it soon broke into confusion and worry. “Well…” she murmured and looked to the side, her legs and arms hanging from the small wood that no one could even stand on there. “I guess I could tell you a bit more about me since you let me eat and sleep on the ship. As you already know, my name is Frye Arina. I’m twenty-one-” Ace widened his eyes. “-and I’m from a country far away yet close. And the reason why I was gone for one week is still a mystery to me. You see…” She trailed off and looked at the horizon.

Marco followed her gaze and sighed. “A pirate ship sighted.” He called.

“Who is it now?” Thatch groaned in annoyance as they were so close to hear from where Arina was.

Whitebeard didn't lose his focus and sight off the teen, who wiggled her legs like it was nothing; like she wasn't afraid to fall down. “Come down here, Arina.” He called as the pirates went on their positions.

“Don't wanna ...” She replied and stuck out her tongue at Thatch, who shot her a glare at simple disobey.

Whitebeard laughed at her cheekiness. “You’ll be much safer here than up there.”

“Nah,” Arina shook with head. “I’ll be much safer here than down there.” She bit her lower lip and observed the pirates that yelled over each other. “Not to mention, I can't fight, so I’d only get in the way, which I more than surely know you don't want to. I mean...we don't know each other well yet to the point of trusting each other with our lives.”

Whitebeard was surprised by her words, but he laughed, knowing she was right. “As you wish.” he spoke. “But if you need any help, you can come down any time you want.” He smiled.

“Thanks,” she replied with a grin and quieted down, watching the fight that was about to start.

And just like that, her presence completely disappeared from the ship. The pirates weren't confused or scared of the thought that something unknown was watching them as now they knew, who it was. Yet despite all of that, they were still anxious as they felt eyes boring into their backs like there was enemy behind. To some it really was, which they were glad, while some were slowly freaking out.

Once the fight was over, Arina was sitting on the small desk watching the nurses tending the bruises the pirates received. She tilted head to the side before she felt new presence by her side. Looking on her right side, she saw Marco standing in half of his phoenix form.

Arina whistled. “Nice…” she murmured and grinned at Marco's confusion. “If you think I complimented your phoenix form or your toned body in general, you’re right for both.” She thumbed up and winked, Marco shaking with head. “To what do I owe pleasure to see you up here?” She asked with raised eyebrow.

“Keep Ace from leaving after Teach because he’ll be caught and executed.” Was everything the First Commander said and looked at her.

“Wow, did I really write that?” She asked in surprise. “Kinda forgot what else I wrote, but okay…” she murmured. “I can say what I wrote is true.” She continued, her gaze focused back on the deck below. “If he leaves, he’ll be caught and executed. Now Whitebeard wouldn't let that happen, would he? So the war breaks out. A war that sets the New Age…”

“You’re speaking like it has already happened.” Marco frowned.

“In alternative universe yes.” She admitted like it was the most normal thing. Marco widened his eyes. “A lot of people died. And for what? For Yami Yami no Mi.” She spat the name of the Devil Fruit like it was devil itself.

“Are you from the other world?” He asked in quiet voice.

“Hm…” Arina hummed and closely watched Thatch, who was laughing at Ace, who fell flat face on the deck, sleeping. “In a way…” she admitted and felt herself fading away. A small smile graced her lips. “I guess it’s my time to go now.” She looked at Marco, who stared at her confused before realizing she was fading away. “I’m not a ghost.” she laughed and completely disappeared.

Arina felt soft bed where she sat on a desk just a minute ago. Her smile faded as she opened her eyes and looked around the familiar room that was hers. Looking at the clock, on her wall, it passed only thirty minutes even though it passed one full week. With a sigh, she untied her shirt and let it loose around her as she changed from shorts into sweats.

Walking out of her room, she looked into living room, seeing her brother sitting on couch, playing playstation. Looking towards stairs she heard voices and noise in the kitchen, knowing her mother was talking on phone once again.

“Hey Arina, want to play?” Her brother called once he spotted her walking towards bathroom.

“Don’t have time.” was her simple reply as she opened doors and locked herself inside, but not before hearing: “Party pooper!”

She sat on the tub and leaned her hands on knees, her eyes closed.  _ I am back. Why am I back? _ She thought to herself and sighed.  _ I messed it up with Sabo…  _ She groaned and messed her hair.  _ How could I mess it up? I could just wait and when he’s close enough I could just make them meet each other. I’m such an idiot. _ She scowled.

Moments later, what felt much longer, Arina stood up and turned around to fill tub with water. She left the bathroom to get her underwear and new clothes before walking back inside. Coming back into bathroom, she undressed and stepped into water, sitting down and sliding under warm water. She closed her eyes, lips turning up in a smile.

Dozing off for a moment, Arina blinked few times when she heard voices outside. With a frown, she stood from tub and wrapped herself in a towel and walked towards doors, opening them. Her eyes met with dark ones, widening seconds later, before they fell down on the man’s toned chest and towel wrapped around his waist.

“S-since when…” Ace stuttered, not even sure what to ask as he eyed her from head to toes, noticing the way there were small bruises.

Arina frowned.  _ Weird. I was at home for half an hour if not more. Isn't it too soon? _ She blinked before widening her eyes, her cheeks turning dark red at the realization she was naked under towel. “Don't you dare to peek!” She pointed at him and slammed doors right into his face.

“Even if I would you have nothing to show.” He retorted back, annoyed she dared to slam doors into his face.

Suddenly the doors opened and she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, completely ignoring the fact that Haruta was standing behind, staring at them both wide eyed. Ace looked at Arina in confusion before he felt her hands holding his and seconds later they were pressed against something soft.

“Still daring to say I have nothing to show?” She raised an eyebrow.

The freckled teen sputtered out a mumble as he accidentally gave a squeeze, startling the teen in front. Only then did she realize once again, they were both half naked, Haruta standing beside wide-eyed and with Ace’s hand on her chest. Her cheeks turned in dark shade of red, Ace pulling his hands away like he just touched fire and turned around.

Arina bit her lower lip and looked away. “Y-you can go and take a b-bath. I was j-just done…” She said and turned around the moment Ace looked at her.

Whatever he wanted to say, it slipped his mind as he stared at the dark spots on her back. It was obvious she was hit by someone and it couldn’t have been anyone from the ship or Thatch would know. Not to mention she wasn’t around for few days. Ace unconsciously raised his hand and gently touched her back, sending shivers down Arina’s spine before she realized what caught his attention. She pulled away and turned around, her face showing nothing but fear, her arms around her like she wanted to cover herself.

“Did someone...hit you?”


	3. Chapter 3

Arina was quietly sitting on a chair, her arms crossed with her hair loosened over her shoulders, her eyes looking to the side and completely ignoring the glare Thatch was giving her. With the corner of her eye, she glanced at the man, who only narrowed his eyebrows before she looked back away.

“I don’t see what the big deal is.” She spoke.

“You don’t-” Thatch started but scoffed. “ _ This _ ” He pointed at her revealed arms and thighs that were bruised. “is the big deal. Who hit you?” he asked.

“No one,” She answered.

“Don’t lie.” He groaned, Marco and Ace standing beside calmly and quietly watching the two argue. “Who hit you, Arina?” He asked once more. “I’m not going to ask again.”

Arina turned her head to look straight into his eyes. “I told you,  _ no one _ .” She said. “And less alone someone from the ship, if you’re thinking about it.” She looked away once more.

“Arina,” Thatch gritted his teeth. He didn’t like it when she ignored him. “You better tell me who hit you, or-”

“Or what?” Her voice grew cold. “ _ You _ will hit me?” She asked, Thatch flinching at her voice, and stood up. “You’re not my father.” She added and walked away, leaving the three men standing in the kitchen alone.

Thatch’s shoulders slumped and lowered his head. Marco let out a quiet sigh and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Don’t beat yourself around it.” He spoke in a quiet voice as Ace quietly stared at the doors where Arina disappeared to. “Give her some time…” He added, but stopped when he saw the look in his eyes.

“You don’t…” Thatch started, but stopped when he didn’t know how to continue. “She had that look in her eyes that obviously said more than she showed or let on.” He said after a moment. “It’s obvious she hides something from us.”

“Of course she does.” Marco spoke. “She came on our ship in the middle of the ocean. We don’t know much about her past or who she really is except her name. Hell, we don’t even know from where exactly  _ is _ she.” He said and glanced at Ace, who turned their way, still quietly standing beside. He had troubled expression and Marco had a hunch what the young man was thinking. “Give her some time and don’t take her words seriously.”

“But…” Thatch tried to argue back, but let out a sigh, knowing this won’t go anywhere. “I just wanted her to tell me what happened or who was the one that hit her. I want to be by her side.” He said, his head in his hands.

“I know,” Marco replied in a quiet voice. “I know, but for now, leave her alone as she is. She will come around when she calms down.” he said.

-:-

Arina was quietly sitting on the top crow nest, looking at the sun that was slowly setting. She closed her eyes and let the wind brush her hair as she spread her arms, feeling the wind. An image of Ace leaning on Luffy appeared in her head before voices started speaking all around her.

_ It will happen again. _

_ And you can’t do anything about it. _

_ You can only watch. _

_ You can’t change it. _

_ It’s written. _

Arina gritted her teeth and wrapped her arms around herself, a shiver running down her spine as she made a fist. “I won’t let it happen again.” She spoke quietly. “Not this time…” She opened her eyes and looked at the horizon. “Now stop appearing whenever you like.” She gaped at the laughter she heard before looking down on the deck, seeing pirates doing their usual things, from talking to fooling around.

“Oi, Arina,” A voice called from behind, making her turn her head.

“Ace,” She called. “What are you doing here?” She asked and leaned back on her hands, swinging her legs backwards and forwards.

“You aren’t hiding your presence.” He said and sat on the edge. “And I also wanted to apologize for saying something I shouldn’t have.” He said and scratched his head, looking away. The tips of his ears turned brighter and she smiled softly.

Arina quietly stared at him before her eyes fell on his chest, her smile disappearing. She was silent for a minute, which made the teen look at her in confusion. He found her looking at his chest and looked down unconsciously, wondering if he had something on. But there was nothing.

Waking from her daze and thoughts, she shook with head. “It’s fine.” She spoke. “I should be the one apologizing as well for saying those things.” She said and looked back towards the sea. “I wasn’t thinking much to what I was saying. When I’m angry I usually don’t think.” She gave a small shrug.

“I’m sure Thatch will get over it soon.” Ace shrugged. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Felt worse, but okay…” She answered.

_ He will die this time around too. _

_ You won’t be able to save him. _

“Shut up…” She groaned under her breath and gritted her teeth.

There was an awkward silence, Ace looking around, opening and closing his mouth, like he was hesitating to ask. Arina stared in front, despite sensing Ace’s discomfort and his want to ask something. She had a hunch about what, since it  _ was _ around the time where he left for Alabasta.

“Hey, h-how do you know about Luffy?” Ace asked after a moment of silence, with a stutter.

“Who doesn’t know about the rookie pirate that beat Arlong, Don Krieg, King Wapol, those neko pirates of Kurahadol and few more?” she asked, a teasing smile spreading across her lips. “He’ll be a great pirate one day.” She smiled and looked up into the sky that was slowly darkening.

“Marco said that you’re from…” Ace frowned before shaking his head. “Never mind, I must’ve been half awake.” He said.

“Alternative universe?” asked Arina instead. “I am,” She said. “I know what will happen, which is why I think the reason I’m here is because if I prevent one death, it won’t lead to the war.” She looked at him and saw confusion written all over his face. “Remember what I told you when Thatch was found in his room?” she asked.

Ace gave a quiet nod, trying to hide flinch, but she could see it when he avoided her eye contact. He wanted to forget that memory, she knew.

“I meant every word.” She said. “You go after Teach and you die.” She repeated. “But I think you should also know this. Will you promise me to not do anything stupid after I tell you?” she asked.

Ace frowned before nodding once again.

“I really mean it.” she looked straight into his dark eyes.

“I promise,” he groaned. “Now tell me.” he said rather impatient.

“He’ll go after Luffy.” Arina said after a moment. She didn’t need to say his name, because Ace knew who she meant. “But the way Luffy is now, he managed to escape without much harm on him or his crew. The reason he wants to catch him is simple. He wants to become one of Shichibukai.” she looked at her hands on her thighs.

“You’re talking like this has already happened.” Ace said in quiet voice, which told Arina he was even more confused.

She laughed. “Of course it hasn't.” She shook her head and looked to the West, her smile slowly disappearing. “It hasn't happened and I’m sorry for making trouble on the ship.” She lowered her head, her voice barely a whisper as she added: “I never wanted to come into your lives or change anything too much. I just want to see you live…”

Ace quietly watched her. “What happened?” He asked.

Arina raised her head and faked a smile, looking straight into his eyes. “Nothing,” She lied and looked below, seeing Marco on the deck. “Marco is searching for you.” She added and turned away, which told Ace she wanted to be alone.

And he did. He jumped on the deck, startling the First Commander before he spoke. “Pops said he wants you to check on Luffy just in case.” Marco said and looked up, seeing maroon hair hanging off the side. “How’s she?” He asked.

“She isn't saying anything new, aside from Teach going after Luffy. There’s something she most likely remembered.” Ace answered and looked up as well. “She feels sorry for bothering us at all and I didn't like the way she said it. It was obviously she was told that a lot.” He said and looked back at Marco. “Do you think she’ll come along if I ask her?” He asked.

“There’s only one way to find out.” Marco replied and Ace grinned. He raised his head to look at Arina, but she wasn’t sitting in the crow’s nest anymore. Narrowing his eyebrows, he exchanged his glances with Marco, who had troubled expression as well.

“I’m not sure for her other hiding spaces.” Ace murmured and went with hand through his black hair. He let out a sigh with eyes falling at his feet, wondering just where could she go.

“I might have an idea…” Marco said quietly. “I found her in Pop’s bedroom a few times and Izo said she came by his room, asking to sleep over. She never stayed long, but enough to make her feel comfortable enough to loosen up her guard.” He shortly explained.

Ace smiled. “Thanks, Marco.” With the corner of his lips turning just a bit wider, he turned around and ran inside, passing by Vista and Fossa, almost bumping into Speed Jiru. “Sorry!” He called after the three Commanders, who watched him with raised eyebrows.

“What’s up with Ace?” Fossa asked with curiosity in his eyes.

“Searching for someone.” Marco smiled and looked around the Deck, seeing most of the pirates relaxing into another calming night.

Ace was running down the hallway, trying not to bump into anyone, calling out apologies nonetheless. He soon reached Whitebeard’s room, where he stopped and took a few deep breaths in. Raising a hand, he bit the inside of his cheek before he knocked on doors. He heard someone moving behind the doors, but no voice spoke.

Narrowing his eyebrows, he gritted his teeth and knocked once again. He knew Whitebeard wasn’t in his room, since he just saw him outside on a deck. That only meant it was either Arina inside or someone else. This time he heard a silent sigh that was followed with footsteps. His lips betrayed him when the doors opened, revealing Arina, whose expression tried to remain as expressionless as ever, but a twinkle in her eyes told Ace, she remembered something that made her almost cry.

Biting her lower lip, Arina looked around the hallway, seeing there was no one. Opening the doors wider, she let Ace walk inside and closed the doors, leaning on them with her eyes watching his every move.

“How did you know where I was?” she asked with voice quiet.

“Marco,” Was Ace’s simple reply.

A small smile spread over Arina’s lips. Nodding to herself, she pushed herself from the doors and walked back to a chair that was seated by the window. Ace quietly watched her, frown appearing on his face.

“What is it?” Arina spoke before Ace could speak.

“I wonder if you want to go with me to Alabasta.” He replied, going with hand through his hair. Arina stared at him in slight confusion. “I mean; Pops wants me to check on Luffy just in case to see if he’s alright.” He shortly explained and Arina nodded in understanding. “Do you want to go with me?” he asked.

Arina remained silent, her eyes averting to the first stars that became visible.  _ Should I go? _ She thought to herself and before she could speak, she remembered the look Thatch had when she spoke those words. Closing her eyes, she nodded and looked at Ace. “I want to, if it’s not too much of a bother.”

“Of course it isn’t.” Ace grinned. “We’re leaving first thing in the morning, so be ready, okay?” he said and once he received a silent nod in response, he turned and left the room. Just before he closed the doors, he looked at Arina one last time and spotted her biting her lower lip hard with shoulders shaking. He hesitated leaving, but when she buried head in her knees that she had pulled against her chest, he left quietly. He stood outside Whitebeard’s room for a while more before he forced himself to walk away.

It was early in the morning, when the sun began colouring the dark sky that Arina was sitting on a railing. She could hear the voices of the crew changing the watching shift or waking up. She hummed to a song of her favourite band from her country, the corners of her lips turning in a small smile.

“You’re up early.”

A voice startled her, making her jump and Arina immediately turned her head, glaring at the man. Her expression softened, when she realized it was only Marco. “Don’t do that.” She murmured with harshness and Marco raised an eyebrow. “I don’t like it when someone hides their presence and sneaks on my back.”

“You’re the one to talk…” he murmured under his breath, but raised his arms, when she shot him another glare. “I’m sorry.” He said and smiled when he saw her shoulders relax.

“You should sleep more.” Arina murmured after a moment of silence.

“Why?” Marco asked in curiosity. “I don’t particularly need sleep, since—”

“—you’re a phoenix.” Arina ended for him. “And I’m a human, who rarely sleeps, but can still function like a normal human being.” She said with sarcasm in her tone and Marco’s lip twitched. “You  _ do _ need to get more sleep no matter what you say or believe.” Looking towards doors, she saw Ace stretching his arms in the air. “See, why can’t you sleep more like that cracker boy there?” she snickered when Ace raised thumb, not even processing what Arina said.

“I’m not even going to bother anymore.” Marco raised his hands. “Just be careful in Alabasta and on the way.” He looked at Ace, who approached them, yawning. “And you, get your sleeping habit under check, you hear me?” he pointed at him.

Ace blinked with narrowed eyebrows, but nodded. Watching the first commander leave, he looked at Arina. “What did you tell him to make him cranky so early in the morning?” he asked.

With a shrug, Arina turned back to the horizon, watching the sun slowly rise. Ace scowled at her side, but said nothing as he leaned on the railing, arms hanging loose. She laughed and messed his hair, making him groan, trying to swat her hand away, much to his dismay. He soon let her caress his head, loving how gentle she was and dared to close his eyes. Ace let out a sigh and hid his disappointment when she moved away. He heard her turn and jump on the deck, her footsteps quick, small and silent.

Opening his eyes, he startled when he saw her face inches from hers and he almost jumped away if he didn’t compose himself sooner. His eyes were wide, but quickly grew smaller, despite his attention remaining almost the same; surprise and confusion written on his face.

“I really like your freckles.” Arina said and smiled ever so sweetly.

Ace wasn’t sure how to respond to that. All he knew was that his cheeks were burning as she stared at him with her dark eyes that disappeared when she smiled  _ again _ . There were wrinkles that appeared in the corners of her eyes and her nose scrunched just a bit as she hid half of her face in her arms, chuckling. Ace found himself smiling as well and for a moment he felt at ease.

“Hey there lovebirds,” A voice spoke and Arina’s eyes widened, both heads snapping to the newcomer.

“We’re not lovebirds!” Ace and Arina yelled at the same time.

Haruta startled, but smirked at the reaction he received from the two, hearing someone snickering on the crow’s nest. “Yeah, yeah…” He rolled with eyes and hopped on the railing, leaning back, but held on tight to not fall into the sea. “I heard you’re going to Alabasta.” He looked at Ace, who scowled and sat on the railing as well while Arina leaned on it, looking over the deck.

“We are,” Ace answered with a short nod. “Why? You want a souvenir?” It was his turn to smirk.

Rolling with eyes once again, Haruta shook with head. “Nah, I’m cool. Just gonna miss ya both.” He stuck his tongue at them.

Ace raised an eyebrow as Arina looked expressionless at him.

“What? It’s true!” Haruta claimed before doors opened, revealing Thatch. “Thatch!” he called with a wide smile and jumped off, running to him when he saw a bag. “God I’m so jealous. You made their best food!” he pouted and glared at Ace and Arina, the former grinning from ear to ear.

Arina quietly stared at Thatch, but quickly averted her gaze when their eyes met. Thatch smiled and walked over, handing the bag to Ace. “I put some of your dishes in. It should be enough for a week.”

“Only a week?” Ace frowned.

“Well, you’ll probably going to fish too, no?” Thatch raised an eyebrow, catching Haruta in a headlock, the latter moaning in displeasure. “And hey, that’s the most I could do for you two. I still need to feed the rest of the fam.” He messed Haruta’s hair who opposed: “Hey, what do you mean by the rest?” with a glare.

Ignoring the young commander, Thatch looked from Ace to Arina and back at Ace. “Keep yourself safe, hear me? Don’t lemme hear you got into any kind of trouble on the way—” “—which they will either way—” “—and I don’t even doubt that.” Both Thatch and Haruta burst into laughter as Ace scowled.

“Yeah?” Arina spoke and stepped to Ace’s side, leaning on his shoulder. The latter looked at her in slight confusion. “At least we’re gonna have fun. We’ll go on festival, hell, maybe even on King’s crowning in Drum Kingdom and who knows what else.”

“Crowning in Drum Kingdom?” Thatch asked surprised. “Isn’t Wapol the King?”

“He is, but not for long.” Arina smiled and looked at Ace. “Shall we go or do you want to kiss Thatch goodbye? I don’t mind.” If it weren’t for the innocent smile, Ace would think she was serious, but she knew her enough to know that she was just messing with him.

Sputtering out incoherent words, he grabbed the bag that Thatch handed him and turned to Arina. “We’re leaving.” He grumbled as Thatch and Haruta continued to laugh in the background.

Arina looked at Thatch and the corners of her lips turned in a small smile. She closed her eyes and turned to follow Ace, but was stopped when the Fourth Commander called for her. She turned her head to look at Thatch.

“Take care, Ari.” He smiled softly.

“Always am,” She replied in a quiet voice and rushed after Ace, who was waiting for her on the other side of the ship.

The ride to Alabasta was surprisingly calm and quick. They haven’t spotted any marines, less alone any enemies, to which Arina found it a bit unbelievable, but as long as they both reached the country safe and sound, that was all that mattered to her.

Sitting by the end of the boat, she had her hand reached over into the sea, loving the coolness of it. She felt Ace’s eyes lingering on her every now and then, but every time she looked at him, he was staring elsewhere.

“How long till we reach Alabasta?” Arina asked, breaking the silence that has been present mostly than their talks.

“A day, no more.” Ace shortly answered and looked around, his eyebrows narrowed.

With eyes following his every move, Arina’s lips turned in a small smile. “Hey, Ace,” she called and leaned head on her arm that was still in the water. Ace looked at her, his dark eyes meeting hers in no time. “Aren’t you curious?”

“Curious?” He repeated with eyebrow raised, confusion written all over his face. “About what?” he asked and stood up, walking over to her. He took two apples from the bag on the way and handed one to her, which she took with a quiet thanks.

“About everything.” Was her simple answer. Seeing his confusion only growing, she smiled. “Of the future.” She added quieter.

Ace froze for a moment, but closed his eyes, letting out a silent sigh. “I’m curious,” He spoke after a moment of silence. The sun shone on them, with barely any clouds in the vicinity. “But I also know that you wouldn’t say anything, because it might change the future.” He said and looked at her as he took a bite.

Arina hummed and took a bite as well. “You’re right…” she replied. “But then again also wrong.” She smiled when she saw he was confused once again. “I can tell you, if you want to. I wouldn’t mind.”

Ace opened his mouth, ready to ask, but stopped himself. The way Arina was looking at him, it seemed like she was begging him to ask. He remembered the day when she told him about Sabo. He gritted his teeth and looked straight at her. “Is he…really alive?”

A small smile spread over her lips. She had a hunch he would ask her this question. With a small nod of her head, Ace half coughed, half chuckled. He still held apple in his hand as he held for his head, his eyes tearing up. Arina sat up and wrapped her arms around Ace, who suddenly tensed.

“Sabo is well.” She spoke in soft tone. “He was saved by Dragon.”

“Thank god…” Ace choked on his words and wrapped arms around her. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck and took in a deep breath. The scent of lavender washed over him and he closed his eyes.

“You’re a good brother, Ace.” Arina said and caressed his back. “Don’t ever doubt that.” She whispered and Ace could finally relax even if just for a moment. “If you want to know anything, you can always ask me.” Pulling away, she cupped Ace’s face in her hands and with thumbs brushed the tears that managed to stream down. “I want to make things better.”

And Ace felt like he could believe her.

Haring ruckus from the side, Arina looked its way. Her eyes slightly widened, but she smiled when she spotted familiar ship in the docks, hidden behind big stones. “We’re here…” Arina spoke softly and looked back at Ace, who looked away. His eyes slightly widened, but smiled nonetheless when he recognized the ship.

With a cough and cheeks tinted red, he stood on his feet, his back facing Arina. She chuckled and stood up as well. “Well, do you want to see your little brother?” she asked, holding hands behind her back and tilted head to the side.

“Of course,” He puffed out his chest and glared in the distance.

Arina followed his gaze, her smile faltering. “Then I know the place where he is.”

Ace looked at her with expression that held onto hope and for the first time since she ended in this world, she wanted to protect him. “We need to get to the island before, hide our small ship and just go after the loudest noise you can hear.”

Ace laughed. “Hang on!” He called and Arina barely caught herself to not be thrown into the sea when he used his fire to pace up their sailing.

“Where were you in the beginning?!” Arina yelled at Ace, whose laughter only grew louder.

-:-

Arina stood outside on the Going Merry, staring at the sea. Her thoughts were lost until she jumped when someone walked to her side. She calmed when she realized it was only Sanji.

“I apologize for scaring you.” Sanji smiled softly and handed her cold frappe he made from mixed fruit. “Here,” he murmured.

“Thank you,” Arina returned the smile and took the frappe. She took a sip and closed her eyes, a moan slipping her lips. “This is even better than I imagined it could be.” She heard Sanji laughed, her cheeks immediately turning into dark shade of red. “Sorry, I’m just… _ not _ really used to eat such good things. Or drink. Or smell. Or  _ anything _ .” She mumbled and Sanji laughed louder.

“Well, you’re always welcome to stay here, you know.” He snickered and Arina shoved him in the shoulder, rolling her eyes.

Arina’s smile faltered and Sanji grew quiet. He watched her as her thoughts, once again, pulled her into the world of their own. Narrowing his eyebrows, he looked behind, seeing and hearing the rest of the crew laughing and drinking with Ace, who seemed so carefree. Taking in a deep breath, he looked back at Arina, speaking: “Is everything alright?”

Arina blinked a few times in slight confusion before she realized what he meant. “Ah,” she murmured quietly, “does it show?” She looked down at her hands, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

“Pretty much…” Sanji answered.

There was a sigh and she closed her eyes. “I’ll be fine.” She forced a smile and Sanji was ready to speak, but she beat him to it. “How did you manage to survive in that place?”

It caught him off guard. “I don’t…” He shook with head, confusion written all over his face. Yet one look he received from her told him what she meant. “Oh…” he averted his gaze to the side, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “Ace said you know some things…” he murmured under his breath and took in a breath of the smoke that he lit up. He closed his eyes and let the breath out. “I had to.”

“When I was a kid, I was in a similar situation.” Arina whispered and she could feel Sanji’s eyes on her, feeling him tense. “It’s still visible and apparent in some cases, so yeah…” she let out a sigh and turned his way, completely facing him. “I’m so jealous of you, Sanji.” She felt like choking on her words and Sanji seemed even more confused than he was before. “You have so many people around you that adore you and would go to the end of the world just for you. Your friends would go against Yonko, against your biological family just to get you back.”

Sanji’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth, trying to speak, but no voice came out. He didn’t know what to say, what to do.

“I feel like I’m going bad again…” Arina said even quieter and she turned around, but Sanji grabbed her wrist, turning her around. He held her shoulders, his hands gripping tight on her and she winced from his strength.

“Tell me it’s a lie.” He gritted his teeth, anger and desperation visible in his eyes. “Tell me they won’t go against  _ them _ .”

Arina gulped and blinked with eyes that welled up.

“They  _ can’t _ .” he hissed, gritting his teeth hard. “They won’t win.” He pulled away and went with hand through his hair.

“Do you trust them?” She managed to overtake his voice grew louder, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Of course I do, but—”

“Then that’s that.” She cut him mid sentence and Sanji stared at her baffled. “Sometimes trust is all you need.” The corners of her lips turned in a small smile. Looking towards the light inside the kitchen, she took in a deep breath. “Can you look after them for a while?” she asked, her eyes looking into Sanji’s.

“What?” he murmured. “Are you leaving?” he asked alarmed.

“Just for a bit.” Arina chuckled. “What I’m going to tell you will help you against the fight with Crocodile and Baroque Works. I can’t help you because I’m not a fighter nor do I have any Devil Fruit.” She leaned on her right leg, holding hands on her back. Tilting head to the side, she hummed, wondering what to tell him. “Luffy will struggle with Crocodile.” She began slowly and quietly. “Water will help him, but he’ll also be saved by one of Crocodile’s pupil, Nico Robin. She’ll later join you, despite being with him at the moment.”

Sanji narrowed his eyebrows, confused.

“There’s also going to be a bomb in a clock tower, which will be guarded by Mr 7 and Miss Father’s Day, I believe.” Arina hummed and smiled when Sanji’s eyes widened. “You’re going to survive all of it, don’t worry.” She laughed when his expression turned into that of a horrified man. “Just make sure you get to the bomb before Pell does and save Khoza, who’s most likely going to be shot by a double agent from the Royal’s guard.” She said and looked down at her feet, feeling herself becoming lighter.

“What… What are you?” Sanji whispered.

Arina back looked at him and smiled softly. “Just someone, who wants to protect people that I love.” She glanced at kitchen, where she heard laughter. “Please look after Ace. He might get upset when he realized I left.” With a sweat drop she disappeared from Sanji’s eyes.

Arina found herself sitting on the ground in her bedroom. She looked around and stood up with a sigh. Walking over to her laptop on the desk, she turned it on before going to her closet. She took fresh T-shirt and sweats out and changed.

“Arina, it’s lunch.” Her mother called.

“Coming,” She called back and walked to her desk. With a sigh she clicked on One Piece manga, to see if anything has changed, but there was nothing.  _ So I really did end up in a parallel universe. _ She narrowed her eyebrows, biting the inner of her cheek.  _ Can I even change anything? _

_ He’s still going to die. _

Shaking her head, Arina left her bedroom and walked downstairs into the kitchen. She sat on the chair, in front of her mother and started eating in silence. She felt her brother kicked her few times under table, but paid no attention to it. Or at least she tried not to.

With a quiet sigh, she continued to eat, thinking how much time will pass this time. Glancing at her mother typing on her phone, her gaze quickly fell on her brother, who got bored from kicking her under the table. She was quietly eating, biting her lower lip when the thought that it might pass a year came to her. She didn't want to be forgotten. She wanted to be inside that world, to be with people she loved and cared for.

Once done with her lunch, she stood up and took her dishes to the sink before going into her room. She lay on her bed and stared up into the ceiling, raising her arms up and looking at the bruises on her arms. They were almost gone, but were still visible enough to make anyone question her. A memory of Thatch's shocked expression replayed in her thoughts and the way it turned into sadness. She bit her lower lip hard and closed her eyes, pulling her arms   
closer to her body and embraced herself.

“I’m sorry, Thatch…” she whispered, shaking. “I never intended to hurt you…”


	4. Chapter 4

“What?” Thatch stood in front of Ace and beside Marco, looking like a lost child. His expression showed confusion and his reluctance to believe. “W-what do you mean?” He asked and took a step forward. “How did she just…d-disappear?” he stuttered. “She couldn't just disappear into thin air!” He raised his voice, startling everyone.

“Thatch,” Marco called, but the man ignored him.

“She was with Sanji.” Ace shortly began. “I was inside with Luffy and his friends, but she was just outside, within my arm’s reach, but then Sanji came back and said she left. That she disappeared. I freaked out and left their ship to search for her, but she was  _ nowhere _ in sight.” He went with hands through his hair, groaning, feeling upset at himself. “We searched through the whole city, all of us did, even the royal guards did, but there wasn't a single trace left of her.” He said. “It felt like she never e—”

“Don't you dare say that word.” Thatch claimed and pointed at the teen, his anger visibly seen on his face.

Ace startled and looked at him surprised, but remained silent. He quickly averted his gaze at his feet, unable to say anything.

“Arina did  _ not _ disappear into thin air and she  _ did _ exist. You know that more than anyone.” He hissed. “She didn't just disappear into thin air, she  _ didn't _ . I refuse to believe it.” He repeated with gritted teeth before turning away and walked off the deck.

Marco let out a sigh and looked at Ace, who continued to stare at the ground. “It isn't your fault, Ace. You know how fond Thatch was of Arina.” He put a hand on the teen’s shoulder. “We will keep an eye out on every island.” He added. “We will find her.” He smiled, trying to assure the young man that everything will be fine.

“I know…” Ace nodded. “I just… She was my responsibility while being with me and I didn't even keep an eye on her.” He closed his eyes.

“She’ll come around,” Marco said in soft and quiet voice. “You know she will.”

Ace nodded once again and looked up into the sky, seeing the clouds clouding the sun. “It’s going to rain…” he murmured and Marco followed his gaze. “Do you think wherever she is, she’s okay?” His voice was barely heard from the calls of commanders to pull up the sails.

With small hesitation, Marco wondered what he should answer. “I think so.” He decided to say and even if just a bit, he felt Ace relax. Placing hand on Ace’s shoulder, the corners of Marco’s lips turned up in a small smile. “There’s something she left in my room when she came to me a few months ago.”

“Huh?” Ace blinked and turned to him. There was confusion on his face and Marco’s smile softened.

“I also told Thatch about it and I believe he’s already in my room, trying to find it.” Marco sighed and shook with head. “Come,” he nudged with head, starting to walk.

Ace quietly followed until he stood inside Marco’s room with Thatch arguing with Marco. Despite the anger of the 4 th Division Commander, the 1 st one was quite calm. Ace looked around before he followed Marco, who walked over to his closet and opened it. Thatch was pacing around impatiently, his expression showing nothing but frustration mixed with anger, worry and fear. The 2 nd Division Commander had to admit that he wondered just  _ what _ could Arina possibly give Marco and not tell anyone else.

Ace’s eyes fell on an object in Marco’s hand. His eyebrows narrowed, confusion written all over his face while Thatch strolled over to the table and looked at it. His lips were pursued into thin line as he tapped his foot onto the floor, still showing his impatience.

“Come on, Marco…” Thatch groaned.

“Calm down,” The latter sighed and went back to his closet to take that seemed like rope out, except that it reminded Ace more of a rougher rope. Marco looked at Ace and pointed to come closer. “Arina gave me this.”

Ace stepped closer to the two and looked at the box and black rope. “What’s this?” he asked with curiosity shown in his eyes.

“Apparently it’s like Den Den Mushi,” Marco began and Ace widened his eyes. “But in their world it’s called phone instead. This,” he held the rope, “is cable and I got it with some small black box that if you leave on the sun it charges and that way you can charge this … phone…” Marco narrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember if he explained it correctly like Arina did, but quickly shook with head. “Either way,” he continued, “she said that if she ever goes back to her world, I can try to contact her. I never thought it would be possible, but I managed once.”

Ace’s eyes widened even more if it possible as Thatch’s mouth opened. “W-what?” Ace stuttered. “You…you managed to talk with Arina in her world? How?”

“I don’t know  _ how _ exactly, ‘cause this is obviously her phone, but she was the one who called this number.” Marco shortly explained. “It was in the middle of the night when it started ringing so I checked how it works. It’s just like Den Den Mushi, but different nonetheless.” He said and looked at Thatch, who stared at him. “I can’t say for sure that it’ll work this time, but we can give it a try.”

“Well, what are you waiting for!?” Thatch hissed.

“Calm down,” Marco rolled with eyes.

“I can’t really calm down when I have no idea where Arina is.” The former snapped and Marco sighed as he turned the phone on. They waited for a moment before a blank background with icons showed. Ace stared in awe and slight confusion, while Thatch was growing restless.

Marco rolled with his eyes, but narrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember what Arina told him to do. He tapped on a green icon and blinked, seeing unfamiliar names aside from the number that wasn’t saved. He tapped on it and then on the small green handle. The background changed and the three commanders waited. Thatch now stood right beside Marco, glaring at the phone as it continued to ring into nothingness.

“Why doesn’t she pick up!?” Thatch groaned in annoyance.

“She probably doesn’t have it with her or she’s working.” Marco answered, with eyebrows narrowed and lips pursued in thin line. It  _ was _ rather odd that Arina wasn’t picking up. He remembered her telling him that she never really likes talking on the phone, but she also told him she will pick it up if they call. Was she avoiding them?

Before any of them could do or say anything, the line was cut off.

“What the…” murmured Thatch and stared at the phone, tapping on it. The background continued to change and more annoyed he became. “What happened?” he turned to Marco, who took the phone.

“She either declined it or the call didn’t go through.” He answered.

“What do you mean didn’t go through? It  _ obviously _ rang!” Thatch raised his voice.

Ace was standing beside, biting his lower lip as he stared at the phone. He gritted his teeth and stepped forward. “Can we…” He began, gaining their attention. “Can we try again?” he asked.

Marco remained silent, but sighed and nodded. Waiting felt even longer, only for the call to not go through. Marco could feel Thatch’s patience running very thin and for the love of Oyaji, he couldn’t come up with any comforting words.

“May-maybe we should leave it and come back a bit later.” Ace spoke.

And they  _ did _ leave it alone. Focusing on things, just trying to take their mind off  _ her _ . Was she well? Was she eating well? Was she safe? Was she happy? Those questions almost every Whitebeard pirate asked himself as sometimes they stared at the top, where she usually sat, watching the sea or laughing at the pranks Ace and Thatch did.

Often, they caught themselves still thinking that she was there, calling out her name and it was quite obvious that it hurt them that she left like that. Without saying goodbye or telling them of the reason. It was no secret that the ones hurting the most were Thatch and Ace, who, after days turned into weeks, went back on being themselves, refusing to call for her name or talk of her. They were hurt and no one knew how to take that pain away.

As time passed by. The phone, which was hidden in Marco’s room, was left forgotten.

-:-

Being back home, Arina felt weird. Her bedroom, where she once felt most comfortable in, now felt like a stranger’s room. There were voices from the other side of the doors and she recognized her mother talking on the phone. To whom? She had her thoughts as the laughter was heard. She wondered where her brother was before she looked at the time.

Only an hour passed. An hour since she went into One Piece world. Narrowing her eyebrows, she shook her head when her phone rang. Her heartbeat suddenly skyrocketed when she recognized the number.

“So it can reach through…” she whispered and smiled before she walked to the desk, reaching for her phone. She held it in her hand, wondering if she should answer or not and just before she could accept the call, the doors into her room were opened and she was met with upset stare of her mother. She unconsciously pressed the volume down, song decreasing to play.

“You’re still home?” Her mother’s voice sounded rather cold.

“Y-yeah?” Arina murmured, confusion written on her face.

“I told you to get to the employment office when you woke up.” She began and Arina felt dreadful feeling spread inside her like a wildfire. “Why don’t you  _ ever _ do as I ask you to? You’re not going to school anymore, decided to stop, so it’s about time you start searching for a job. You never do things around home, always sitting in your bedroom, feeling sorry for yourself while talking with people over the internet. Will they get you food?”

Arina’s eyes began burning and her nose itched. She forced herself to look away, at the phone continued to ring. Taking in a shaky breath, she held onto the red phone and slide it to the left.  _ I’m sorry… _

“You’re so obsessed with the internet these days that you stopped going out.” Her mother continued, ignoring the way Arina’s gaze fell to the floor. “Do you think if your father was still alive you’d be like this? You’d be working!” she raised her voice.

There was a flinch that Arina managed to hide. “I’ll go.” Her voice was quiet, but still loud enough to make her mother close her mouth. She turned her way. “I’ll just take a shower and go.”

“You just  _ took _ one.” Her mother’s gaze hardened.

Biting her lower lip, Arina remembered when she disappeared. Just when she was taking a shower. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes and turned around, facing her closet. “Can I at least change then? I’ll leave right away.”

That seemed to do the trick since her mother left without another word. Once the doors were closed behind and she was alone, she sat on her bed and pulled legs against her chest, burying face between. Her chest felt tight and a small lump began growing in her throat, making it almost impossible to breathe, but it only made her curl into firmer ball.

Arina took in a shaky breath as she straightened up and stood on her feet.  _ I need to get out. _ The thought lingered in her head as she walked to her closet and started going through her clothes. Her phone vibrated and she looked at it, seeing a message from her friend. Biting her lower lip, she wondered if she should say anything. Maybe mention, just to see how she’d react.

Taking the phone from her desk, she unlocked her phone and checked the message. A small smile spread over her lips. Arina licked her lower lip before she bit on it, hesitating to reply. The curiosity that grew inside of her, made her type question before realization even dawned on her. When it did, it was already too late.

> _ What would you say if I were in anime world? _

The question was stupid. Arina hit herself and groaned as she threw phone on bed and took a plaid black T-shirt and black skinny jeans. She watched the clothes lay on bed when she felt the sudden need to sit down and burst into tears. Being in One Piece world suddenly felt like a dream to her.

There was a ping of notification that she received a message and Arina dreaded to look at it. But as it continued to ring every second, she wondered what her friend thinks.

> _ Anime world as in  _ the _ anime? _
> 
> _ Which one though? _
> 
> _ Please tell me it isn’t Shingeki no Kyojin _
> 
> _ Oh my god it’s SnK isn’t it? _
> 
> _ HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE _
> 
> _ HEy _
> 
> _ Don?T IGNOre me! _
> 
> _ Where did you go? _
> 
> _ Hey you there? _
> 
> _ Oh my god are you back in that world? _
> 
> _ Wat ow does it even work?? _
> 
> _ Wait* how* _
> 
> _ Come back ;; _

Arina laughed and wiped away a tear that managed to escape. She took a deep breath and began typing, unconsciously sitting back down on her bed.

When she was done, she tapped on send and put the phone away. Taking off the oversized T-shirt she was wearing, she quickly changed into clothes she put out and grabbed the things she needed. She could already hear her mother in the kitchen, talking over her phone once again, but this time with much sweeter voice than Arina was used to hearing. When was the last time she heard it, meant for her, was beyond her.

Letting out a sigh, she plugged earphones in phone while putting them in ear as she made her way on the hallway. She ignored the talking and quickly put on shoes, took the keys, her bag and left before her mother could call after her.

“This is going to last long…” Arina murmured to herself as she walked towards the bus station.

While waiting for the bus to arrive, music could be heard streaming through her earphones as she stared at the message her friend sent.

> _ Are you sure you weren’t lucid dreaming? _
> 
> _ I meansure this sounds amazing and all but _
> 
> _ To be able to go into another world just like that...that’s… _
> 
> _ It’s hard to believe Ari _

“I know…” Arina whispered and sighed once more. “But it felt too real to be just a dream.”  _ Maybe I’ll reread manga to see what could happen and how to prevent it. _ With a silent hum, she tapped on internet icon and typed in  _ One Piece manga _ . “What could possibly go wrong with me there?” she wondered aloud and walked towards the bus that stopped on the station.

Sitting down by her usual seat, which was the fourth row from the driver, by the window, she saw a few more messages from her friend. Biting her lower lip, she shook her head and swept to the side, ignoring it completely.

_ I may not have fighting skills or a Devil Fruit, but if I know things and could possibly help out, then I surely will try to search as much as I can. _ Arina thought to herself. Opening new tab on her phone she searched for One Piece wiki, wondering where should she begin.  _ Probably from the beginning. _ She mused and smiled to herself when she remembered the time she spent with Thatch.

“I only just came back, but I miss them already.” she chuckled to herself and shook with head. “I hope they don’t do anything stupid while I’m not there.” Looking through window, she watched houses and trees pass by and leaned back on the seat. “I can’t wait to go back…”

-:-

“Why don’t you understand that you’re pressuring me? I know I messed up when I decided to stop going to school, but I wasn’t happy! I can’t help it!” Arina’s eyes burned as she stared at her mother, standing on the doorway that connected hallway and living room. “And I’m  _ trying _ !” Her voice cracked. Feeling a lump growing in her throat, she swallowed hard, her breathing hitched. “It’s not my fault that I don’t get any calls or answers from company that same second I give them my CV. Why don’t you understand that? It’s different than when you were a kid. Everything’s so expensive, everyone wants a big degree or none at all. Everyone wants  _ working experience _ when you can’t even  _ get any _ . It’s hard!”

Her chest heaved, her anger taking the best of her. “First you argue with me that I need to find a job and then when I do, you’re upset that it’s not on official grounds and  _ I know _ !” Arina whined. “I’m still searching and I can’t find  _ anything _ !”

“I’m only thinking for your own good!” Her mother raised her voice. “Do you think I don’t wish for everything to be different as well? Do you think everything would still be the same with your dad here?”

Arina gritted her teeth as tears streamed down her cheeks. She turned and walked into her bedroom, locking the doors behind. She heard her mother trying to open, her voice growing louder, telling her to open it.

“Go away!” She screamed and jumped on the bed, pulling the blanket and pillow over herself. Sobs were heard in her room that soon turned into cries. There was a picture of a middle-aged man that appeared in her thoughts, her cries only growing as she pulled her favourite stuffed bear closer.

The calls and yells stopped and before Arina realized it, she felt something warm and wind brush against her skin. Pulling away, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around, frown appearing on her face. Every now and then she hiccupped, but slowly calmed down. Standing up on her feet, she looked around before she came to look straight into dark eyes.

Colour drained from her face, her whole body began to shake while a man chuckled.

“Oh? What do we have here?” His voice was taunting and she unconsciously took a step back.

Maybe he didn’t know her. Perhaps she could leave when he turns around and goes back to the crew. She wiped the tear-stained cheeks and took in a shaky breath.

“Are you from this village?” He asked with an eyebrow raised, his smile still present.

A chill ran down Arina’s spine as she nodded her head. “Y-yes…” she stuttered and took another step back when he took few forward, approaching her in no time. Arina felt herself hitting a wall, making her gasp as her eyes stared at the man in front of her.

His eyes looked her over and it felt like an eternity before he looked away. “Hey, Laffitte!” He called to the tall, pale man, who approached them. Arina blinked her eyes to the man and if she could, she would hide herself into the wall. “Is this…?” he asked, pointing at her with his head.

Laffitte looked from his captain to Arina. His expression remained the same before a sweet smile spread across his lips. A dreadful feeling spread inside Arina and she looked around for any kind of escape, but she was surrounded. In the moment, she wished she had power or was sent back to her own world.

A smirk spread over the other man’s lips. “Why don’t you join me? We could rule the world and find One Piece. Just imagine the power we both have!” he said and reached out his arms in the air.

“I don’t have any intention to join you, Blackbeard.” Arina didn’t know where she found the strength to talk with confidence but she did. She felt terrified, but she hoped he would let her go.

Blackbeard’s eyes widened before he burst out laughing. “Well if you have no intention of joining us, then we have no use of you, do we now?” he asked and leaned forward to Arina. “Last chance, time traveller.” Arina’s expression hardened. “Will you join us or not?”

“No,” Arina shook with head, determined.

His lips turned in a grin. “I know someone who’d give a pleasant price for you. Only alive though.” he said and looked at Laffitte. “Call them. Tell them we have a small gift for CP0.”

Arina’s eyes widened at Blackbeard’s words.

“You think no one knows about you?” Blackbeard snarled. “Every Marine is on a lookout for you, putting a price on your head all because you’re travelling through time.”

Arina glanced to the side at the rest of Blackbeard pirates, seeing them either observing her or looking anywhere around. She knew she had no chance to escape anywhere.

Laffitte turned back to Blackbeard and Arina, speaking: “They’re around these waters.” and put Den Den Mushi back into the small bag he carried.

Arina didn’t know what happened after that. All she knew was that one moment she was surrounded with Blackbeard pirates, the next she was met with tall figures, wearing all white clothes and masks that covered their faces. There was laughter and she watched Blackbeard disappear, leaving her alone with the marines. If that’s what they could be called.

Shaking her head, she looked from one side to another, seeing she was already sitting in a room, handcuffs behind her back. With a gulp, she looked all around. There was one small window, currently the only light, followed with one doors, a desk in front of her and a chair on which she was sitting on.

“I just  _ had _ to come at the wrong time, couldn’t I?” Arina groaned and leaned her head back.

Hearing the doors open, she looked in front and frowned when she saw Lucci and Spandam standing in front of her. She eyed one before she looked at the other, her eyebrows narrowing. Spandam was saying something, but Arina couldn’t focus as all she could think was:  _ How much time passed? _

Seeing focus wasn’t on them, Lucci looked at Spandam. “Stop it.” It was everything he said and Spandam glared at him for a second, but quieted down, mumbling and groaning under his breath. Lucci approached the desk, watching Arina ever so close.

“What do you know of Void Century?” Lucci asked and stopped right in front of her.

Arina narrowed her eyebrows.  _ They think I’m a time traveller. _ “Nothing.” She answered and before she could realize, she was lifted into the air, hand around her neck. Her eyes widened as she tried to hold on Lucci’s arm. She gritted her teeth, gasping for air.

“What do you know of Void Century?” Lucci spoke once again, his dark eyes boring right into hers.

Arina’s eyes trailed to the ceiling, losing her consciousness. She wasn’t sure why exactly, but she felt exhausted. More than she was used to. The last thing she remembered was Spandam laughing and calling her an idiot while Lucci released her.

-:-

It passed few days before Arina found out where she was. She was still on a ship of CP-0, which was on the way to Mariejois. A shiver ran down her spine and she wanted to leave the ship immediately. She didn’t want to see Celestial Dragons. She wanted to avoid them as much as she could.

Hiding in the corner of her room, she heard rushed footsteps that stopped in front of her lock room. They opened seconds later and a man, wearing a cape walked inside. He looked around the room before he saw her watching him closely. Arina’s eyebrows were narrowed and she jumped when he ran to her side. She watched him in silence when he snapped his fingers. There was a purple circle that grew bigger until it surrounded them both.

“You can escape now. No one will notice you’re gone.” The man spoke in a deep voice.

“You…” Arina narrowed her eyebrows, trying to see his face, but all she saw were his lips turning in a smile. “Who are you?” she asked.

“Someone returning you a favour.” he answered and stood on his feet. Arina carefully stood up and looked around the room. “The ship is close to Mariejois, but they had to stop to dock for supplies, which suddenly went missing. You can take the chance and leave.”

“Why are you doing this?” she asked. “You’re a marine, aren’t you?”

“I may be, but I’m not fond of the things they’re doing to achieve justice.” he laughed bitterly. “Now go before Whitebeard does something like attacking Mariejois.”

“They wouldn’t.” She shook with head, chuckling, but when the man didn’t laugh, her expression turned horrified. “They...they didn’t, right?” she murmured.

“Not  _ yet _ .” He answered and opened the doors, looking outside. “If you know them after living with them for a while, you’d know what they’re capable of and what not.” he shortly explained and looked back at her. His lips turned in a smile and Arina shivered from a sudden chill. “We’ll see each other again, Arina.”

“Will you really not tell me who you are?” She asked, feeling sad for some reason unknown to her.

“But you already know who I am.” With a smile turning into a grin, he walked onto hallway.

Arina stared after him for a moment and before she realized what she thought, she spoke: “Does he know?”

The man stopped and looked at her. It was everything she needed.

“You should let him know. The pain of losing you that day is much bigger than you think.” Lowering her head, Arina began walking. “Don’t let him in the dark for too much longer.”

Reaching the deck, Arina saw few marines standing on guard and before she could do anything, the man put a hand on her shoulder and spoke softly. “I’ll distract them. The wall will disappear when you’re far enough. Now use your power and stay hidden until you reach the destination you wish to reach.”

Arina gave a short nod and watched him walk ahead. He lowered the cape and she could see the blond hair that she could remember from anywhere. A small smile spread over her lips.  _ I don’t know how you survived, but I’m glad. _ Lowering her head, she walked to the fence and looked at the island. It was a normal island. She spotted Lucci on the shore and a chill ran down her spine when he turned enough to glance towards the ship. She immediately knelt down and closed her eyes. Taking in a deep breath, she calmed herself. She bit her lower lip, hoping everyone was alright and that no one did anything stupid.

Turning her head, she saw a marine leaving the deck in the back and chose the moment to rush to the other side. She held on the fence and looked around one last time. There was no one. Climbing over, she looked below and saw a boat, big enough just for her, already prepared. She chuckled and shook with head, knowing he prepared everything, so she could escape. Raising her head, she met with his eyes that watched her from afar and he smiled. She returned the smile and let herself go of the fence, landing carefully in the boat. She looked up, glad that no one heard the sound, and then around, wondering where could she hide until she could escape. It was tricky, but she didn’t want to get caught right after she got the opportunity to escape.

Biting her lower lip, Arina rowed to the other side of the ship and spotted a few smaller ones. Taking in a deep breath, she looked up when she heard few voices and quickly rowed between them just in time Lucci completely turned to the ship. She could see him speak to someone, who nodded in response, before her eyes fell on a white pigeon that was sitting in front of her. Her eyes widened and she screamed, crawling backwards and managed to hit herself on the edge of the boat.

“Hattori!” She yelled and immediately reached for him, holding him gently in her hands. She looked towards Lucci, who was looking around with eyebrows narrowed and let out a silent sigh of relief. Looking back at Hattori, she heard him gurgling. Raising an eyebrow, she watched him as he tried to break free from her gentle grip. “It’s not happening, Hattori.” She spoke, catching his attention. “Unless you promise you won’t tell Lucci, I’m not letting you go until the ship is gone. Or I will tie you to this ship and you won’t see Lucci anymore. It’s your choice.”

Hattori gurgled in what Arina interpreted as a threat and chuckled.

“I know you’re fond of Lucci, but I don’t want to be caught again.” She spoke softly and let out a silent sigh. “You know as much as I do that being caught by CP-0 is never a good thing.” Hattori quietly watched, gurgling every now and then. “And I really liked you in anime when you argued with Paulie.” With a chuckle, Arina shook with head, remembering that episode. “And both us know that Whitebeard won’t be still, when he knows where I’m headed to.”

Hattori gurgled before he gave almost unnoticeable nod.

Arina smiled warmly and released him, but he flew to the edge of the boat. “Take care of Lucci, Hattori. I believe he’s still going to play a big part in the future.”

With last gurgle, Hattori flapped his wings and flew towards the ship. Arina managed to sneak a look towards Lucci, who still stood by the shore, facing towards the island, and let out a sigh of relief. She was safe at the moment. All she needed to do now was wait and hope they wouldn’t find she was gone. She looked around and saw few people laughing on the ship, beside which she was hiding, and yet neither of them saw her. A small smile spread over her lips as she pulled legs to her chest and leaned head on top of her knees.

“I hope they won’t do anything stupid…” She murmured, her eyebrows narrowing in worry. A dry chuckle left her lips and she shook with head. “I  _ really _ hope, they won’t do anything stupid.” She felt her eye twitching in slight annoyance. Putting hands over her head, she groaned. “Why do I have a bad feeling?”


	5. Chapter 5

Blinking with eyes, Arina opened them, realizing she had fallen asleep. She raised her head and looked around, seeing it was late in the evening. A chill ran down her spine at the coldness and looked towards the island, where lights were seen. Everything was quiet, but now she could hear the waves against the boat and shore. Her eyes widened at the realization that it was evening and that the CP-0 was nowhere in sight. Her heart skipped a beat as she sprung on her feet and stumbled to the port, managing to fall on her knees.

She took in a deep breath before she let it out and closed her eyes. “I’m okay…” She spoke quietly, her hand placed over her chest. Opening her eyes, she looked around once again, wondering where could she go. There was a village with few stores and a restaurant, everyone seeming to still be awake. Looking back at the shore, the boat she was in was much smaller for the way back to Moby Dick.

There was noise, coming from the village that made her turn her head. A shiver ran down her spine as she froze, feeling eyes on her. Yet no matter how much she looked around, she was completely alone. She stepped off the boat onto the land, her fingers going through her long hair. Feeling eyes on her still, she faced the ocean, wondering what she should do.

“I need to contact Whitebeard somehow…” she murmured under her breath, her arms around her. A sigh left her lips and she shook with head. “How I wish someone was here…” she whispered and took cautious steps towards the village.

Her thoughts played with her as Ace appeared in her thoughts. He stood there, in front of her, and a smile spread across her lips unknowingly. She hummed and she reached out her hand, but he disappeared right away. Her smile disappeared and she stood there in silence.

“What was I even expecting?” she sighed and before she took a step forward, she felt another presence not too far from her. She turned her head and her eyes started widening at the tall male standing not too far away. Unconsciously, Arina took a step backward, yet before she knew it, she was standing in front of the man, her eyes staring up. He seemed much taller than she expected.

“Shit.”

* * *

 

Ace was quietly sitting on the crow’s nest, watching the sunset.

_ “He’ll go after Luffy.” _

He remembered those words like it was spoken just yesterday. It passed three months since her sudden disappearance and he was nervous. Every corner of the world, from East to South Blue was uncovered, but she was nowhere. Thatch spent most time in the kitchen and on missions, not even in the mood to pull pranks on anyone, less alone joke around. It was painfully obvious how much Arina's presence meant for him.

“Oi, Ace,” Haruta popped his head up and looked at the crow's nest.

Ace leaned over and looked down at his brother. “What?” he called, but something in Haruta’s gaze made him anxious.

“It’s about Arina.” The former spoke softly, almost hardly for Ace to hear if it weren’t for the name he dreaded to hear.

In a second Ace was standing in front of Haruta, his eyes rather serious. “What about her? Is she okay?” he asked and bit his lower lip, anxiousness only growing.

Before Haruta could answer, Ace could hear Thatch arguing with someone and he could bet it was against Marco. There was no one else who would go against Thatch’s stubbornness unless it was Marco. And he was right. Reaching the deck, he saw Thatch looking at Marco in frustration as he paced up and down, talking and talking about something he couldn’t comprehend from how fast he was. Marco seemed calmed from afar, but as Ace walked closer, he could see the frustration and worry in his eyes that he tried to hide.

_ Who knew Arina’s presence affected us all… _ Ace smiled to himself before he came to a stop in front of Whitebeard. His dark eyes looked at his captain, who seemed to be in deep thoughts. “Pops,” He called rather quietly, waking him from his thoughts.

A smile spread across his lips as Whitebeard looked around. “I see most of you are here.” he began and only now Ace realized it was mostly Commanders along with nurses and doctor. He unconsciously narrowed his eyebrows as Whitebeard continued: “I called for the meeting of Commanders to tell you about Arina.”

And just like that Thatch quieted down, looking at the captain. Marco visibly let out a sigh before he turned to the captain as well. Commanders looked at each other, wondering could possibly be the case when one of the nurses stepped forward. Ace and Thatch recognised her as the one who has been away for a couple of months and she seemed nervous to the point that her hands couldn’t keep still.

She looked at Whitebeard, who gave her a nod. Looking back in front, she took in a deep breath before speaking. “I…” She hesitated, seeing attention was now completely on her. Marco stepped to her side and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly. “I s-saw Arina a couple of w-weeks ago.”

Thatch was the first to react, ready to speak, but one look from Marco told him to back down. Though hardly, Thatch gritted his teeth and made a fist. Ace’s eyes were wide along with others’.

The nurse slowly continued. “S-she was on Ba-Banaro Island, where I had to stop for a couple of days to resupply.” She lowered her head. “It was weird when there was no one around, nothing was open and then out of nowhere Arina appeared. It seemed like she was crying and I wanted to approach her, but…” A shiver ran down her spine as she wrapped arms around herself. “Te--no,” she shook with head. “B-Blackbeard was there.”

And just like that the tension could be felt throughout the whole deck, even to the last hiding place on the ship.

“I-I was too scared, I couldn’t m-move and all I could hear was that he wants her to join and she refused before he said that CP0 is near and I couldn’t…” She covered her mouth, tears brimming her eyes. “I-I couldn’t do anything… I-I was too scared to contact anyone...” she broke into tears.

Thatch’s expression softened. He slowly approached her and smiled sadly. “It’s okay,” He spoke with gentle voice that made nurse look at him. “I know you tried your best, but if you ever see Blackbeard or anyone from marines again, you better run.” he held her for shoulders, looking straight into her eyes. “If the marines have Ari-chan, then she’s okay. They’re most likely searching for some information, but it’s not your fault for that. You were scared and it’s completely understandable you reacted the way you did.” Turning to Whitebeard he added: “Do we know where she is?”

Whitebeard let out a silent sigh and shook with head. “She disappeared from CP0’s ship.”

There was silence and everyone blinked before Ace stuttered out: “S-she did w-what?” He looked at Marco, who seemed to know about this already. “Y-you’re saying she disappeared from a ship that is the  _ strongest intelligence organisation _ among Cipher Pol?”

“She’s been called Time Traveler,” Marco spoke, gaining most attention. “Which means that anyone can be after her to get more information. CP0 is one of them.” He sighed, seeing the expression on Thatch’s face changing from surprise to confusion before it turned in complete anger. “We sent a word to every island that’s under our protection to look after Arina and the moment someone calls in, we have the fastest ships ready to go out.” He looked straight at Thatch. We’re looking around for any kind of movement where Arina and CP0 were, but with her ability to disappear completely, it’s gonna be hard.”

“Pops!” A pirate from second crow’s nest called out.

Whitebeard looked up.

“T-there’s some-someone on the w-west!” he stuttered out, almost falling over if he didn’t hang onto himself. “I-it’s a bo-boat!”

Everyone looked on the west where indeed a small boat was sailing towards them. It seemed empty. Whitebeard narrowed his eyebrows, recognizing the boat from anywhere. “It’s Big Mom.” he spoke and stood up, his spear ready. He couldn’t see well who was inside, but he could see hair that seemed more red and the first person that came to his mind was Shanks. “Shanks?” he murmured to himself, but loud enough for Marco to let out a groan as other Commanders reached for their weapons or turned into one.

Yet as the boat was coming closer, the first ones to react were Thatch, doctor and Ace, who suddenly rushed to the railing, their eyes wide. “For the love of!” Thatch exclaimed, his expression breaking into wide smile, like the biggest mountain finally rolled off his shoulders.

“Marco!” Ace turned to the First Commander, whose arms and legs were already in phoenix form, a small smile visible on his face.

“Well,” Whitebeard laughed. “Namur, Marco, go get our daughter.”

Namur’s lips betrayed him as he smiled and dived into the sea while Marco flew into the sky. The First Commander watched his brother approached the boat where Arina was lying, seeming like she fell asleep. Marco narrowed his eyebrows, seeing something was odd, but shook the feeling aside as he flew around to check for anything that could’ve endangered her on the way. He spotted a ship a couple of miles away, his frown deepening when he immediately recognized it. His face paled and he flew lower, to check on Arina, who seemed to stir.

“Arina?” He called softly.

Arina slowly opened her eyes and looked into the sky. She blinked before her eyes opened wide and she sprang into sitting position. “Marco!?” she called and turned to see a gray shark fin at the back of the boat. “Namur?” she asked and gaped when the said fishman looked at her for a second. Hearing the noise, she turned and saw Moby Dick coming closer. “W-what?” she stuttered and smiled. “What happened? How did I end up in this boat?” she looked at Marco.

“That’s what I was about to ask.” Marco answered and looked behind, not seeing the ship anywhere. “What happened to you?” he asked and pressed a hand on her forehead. She didn’t seem to have a fever, but something in her gaze started bugging him.

Arina’s focus was broken when Thatch called out for her and before both Namur and Marco could tell him to wait, he was standing in the middle of a swinging boat, hugging her tightly to his chest. Her eyes were wide, but the warmth of his brought tears to her eyes. With shaking arms she held onto his shirt and bit her lower lip hard. “T-Thatch…” she stuttered, tears beginning to stream down her cheek.

Thatch’s smile turned into sad one as he tightened his embrace and closed his eyes. He could feel her shivering that didn’t seem to stop anytime soon. His hand rubbed small circles on her back. “It’s okay… You’re safe…” he whispered.

Arina shut her eyes tight and image of a middle aged man, whose hair was already grey, appeared in her thoughts. He was smiling, more like laughing and Arina realized he was doing something. She half gasped, half sobbed, remembering when she was cleaning mushrooms with him. How small and young she was. How  _ innocent _ and naive. But then she remembered this wasn’t her world. She wasn’t home and her father wasn’t alive even in this one. This was One Piece and she wasn’t sure why, but being held like she meant the world, a feeling that she hid slowly resurrected.

Pulling away, Thatch cupped her face and wiped away her eyes with his thumbs. He was smiling softly, caressing her hair along. “Look at you,” he murmured. “You have snot everywhere.” he chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood.

Arina quietly stared at him and her eyes teared up more.

“W-wait! I was-I was joking!” Thatch was quick to respond the moment he saw tears. “No no no! Don’t cry, I’m sorry!” He became a blubbering mess that made most pirates snicker.

“Thatch did you make Arina cry before she even stepped on Moby Dick?” Vista spoke up with a teasing smile.

Thatch’s cheeks turned into deep shade of red, unable to come back with a remark. Marco snarled, which gained a glare from 4th Commander, before he looked at Arina. “Let’s go up.”

Arina nodded with her head as she turned towards the ship. She saw Marco flying down on the railing, his wings still in phoenix form before she saw Namur climbing up the net. She looked at other Commanders, who were either smiling widely or calling out for her. A small smile spread over her lips, the warmth filling her chest. Even if it wasn’t real, she felt at home.

Standing on the deck, she was surrounded by both nurses, doctor and pirates while Thatch was fuming with arms crossed over his chest. She knew that look. It was that of a parent, who was both worried and upset at their child. Arina bit her lower lip hard to prevent another wave of tears that was threatening. She couldn’t help it. Though he was far from her father, she had to admit that the way he acted was very similar. Yet she felt that something was amiss.

Her dark eyes looked around the deck until she met with dark eyes that watched her in silence. Her heart skipped a beat when she recognised the look in Ace’s eyes. It was worry, anger and sadness all in one. She remembered how she left and guilt spread in her like a wildfire, consuming her whole. Her cheeks turned darker and Ace took the chance to step closer. Thatch stared at the two in silence, his eyebrows narrowed.

“Where were you?” Ace asked with voice unusually cold.

Arina’s expression turned sadder. She lowered her head, her eyes focusing at her feet. How is she supposed to tell them?

“You’re not from...alternative world, are you?” he asked.

“Ace,” Marco stepped forward, but Thatch held him for arm. The two looked at each other. There was an unspoken conversation that Thatch won as Marco stepped back where he stood. He looked at Whitebeard, who watched closely, silence deafening whole deck.

Wrapping arms around herself, Arina suppressed a shiver that threatened. She took in a shaky breath, knowing that they want to know the truth. “I’m sorry…” she whispered and closed her eyes, waiting.

What she waited for, she didn’t know nor was she sure. But there was fear that started growing inside of her and for a moment she could see their expressions of disbelievement, of not wanting her. She didn’t want that and she took in a deep breath before she raised her head.

“I’m not,” She spoke quietly and there were some that took a fighting stance. Arina couldn’t blame them. She felt the tension rise all while trying to stay composed and calm. Her eyes met with Thatch’s. “I’m a time traveler.”

There was silence with seconds passing and Thatch knew she was lying.

* * *

 

It came like a hard slap into reality when Arina read the newspapers a few days later. Sitting in the dining hall with Marco on one side, the spoon that was so close to her mouth, stopped midway as her eyes grew bigger like a ball. Her mouth, which was slightly opened in the beginning, was now hanging wide open and finally--what seemed like forever--spoon fell into the cup.

Izo and Marco were the first to look at her; Marco with raised eyebrow while Izo narrowed his before his eyes fell on the shocked young woman.

“Oh hell no!” Arina scowled as she pushed the cup away, her face now buried into the newspaper, indulging every word that was written. “Oh puh-lease!” Marco exchanged glances with Izo and Jozu, who sat at the same table with Vista walking towards them.

“What’s wrong?” Marco decided to ask even though he knew he won’t receive an answer.

Snapping the newspaper close, she greeted her teeth and Marco almost shuddered when he saw the look in her eyes. “How  _ dare _ they write such nonsense!” She stood up, slamming the newspaper on the table before she walked away.

“What’s gotten to her?” asked Vista once he arrived to their table and sat in front of Marco.

Marco shrugged as he looked at the newspaper, freezing a second later. He gulped and looked around, searching for a certain Commander that he didn’t see anywhere. “This is bad…” he murmured and showed it to Vista, Jozu and Izo. Their eyes widened at the title.

“Seriously?” murmured Izo. “Strawhats presumed dead is just harsh, isn’t it?”

“They did go against Kizaru and Kuma of all people.” Vista hummed as he rubbed his chin. “Did anyone see Ace yet?” he asked and looked towards Thatch, who was approaching them with a plate of his own filled, with breakfast.

“Hey, what’s up?” He grinned, but frowned second later. “Wasn’t Ari-chan here? I could’ve sworn I saw her.”

Before anyone could answer to the chef’s question, the whole dining hall quieted down at the loud voices that were coming from  _ somewhere _ on the ship. Most likely from the deck.

“Oi, firecracker!”

Marco sweatdropped as Izo sighed. “There she is, wherever  _ there _ is.” Izo answered and shook with head.

“For the last time, I’m  _ not a bloody firecracker! _ ” Was Ace’s response that made the whole dining hall listen quietly in wonder and anticipation of what's going to happen next.

Arina was standing on the deck, glaring at the certain black haired young man, who was ready to jump off the ship. Her hands were on her hips, her foot tapping into the wooden floor like that of a mother scolding her child. Rakuyo, Haruta and Whitebeard, who were standing not too far from the two, watched the scene in slight amusement.

“Where, for the love of One Piece, are you going?” Arina’s eyes could pierce right through Ace if he didn’t remember where he was going. Which she just pointed it out, because for a second he almost forgot, since she scared the hell out of him by suddenly appearing on the deck and calling him a firecracker—again—not that he was ever going to admit that. No. Ace was never terrified. Especially not of women. Well, if he doesn’t count Makino… And nurses.

“As far as I know it’s none of your business where I do. I told Pops and he agreed.” Was Ace’s simple answer.

Arina huffed as she looked at Whitebeard. “What did he tell you?” she asked. “He can’t go alone! Not  _ now _ !” She pouted when the said captain raised an eyebrow in question. “And—hey!” she called after the 2nd Commander, who just jumped off the deck and into his striker. “Oh hell no!” She unconsciously went to roll up her sleeves, even if she wore a top, and ran to the edge, jumping off only to land on Ace’s back, sending them both into the ocean.

“S-should we …?” Rakuyo looked at Whitebeard, who was now laughing.

“Let them be,” Whitebeard responded and waved with hand.

“B-but Ace has Devil Fruit, he m-might drown!” Haruta claimed as he rushed to the railing, ready to dive in, but what he saw made him stopped in the middle.

Ace was leaning over Arina’s shoulders, his head lowered as he barely held himself out of water. He couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but all he saw was Arina rolling her eyes before she swam to the net that was almost in the sea.

“You’re being impossible, firecracker. I’m going to call you that until you get it in that thick head of yours.” She argued as she went under the sea for a split second after Ace pushed her under. “Hey!” She yelled after him, her glare never subsiding. “You really want me to put seastone chains on you? You can’t find Luffy, when you don’t even have his vivre card!” she said as they made their way back on the deck.

That seemed to stop Ace as realization dawned on him. “Damn it!” he cursed.

“Look, Luffy’s gonna be okay.” Arina started as they slowly climbed up with Arina reaching out for him whenever he almost slipped. Ace glanced at her from the side. “Don’t you remember what I said?” she asked and raised an eyebrow, smiling to one of the pirates, who brought her and Ace towels to dry.

Ace simply dismissed it, already dry before he turned to Arina. How could he forget what she said? How could he possibly believe her when what she told them was a complete lie; or she would have disappeared like every time before.

* * *

 

_ “I’m a time traveler.” _

_ “Bullshit!” Thatch spoke after a moment of silence. “Don’t give us that crap. If you don’t want to say it, don’t. But don’t you dare to lie.” he glared at her. _

_ Arina flinched as she lowered her head. She closed her eyes and sighed. “Strawhats are going to be defeated by Kuma, sent to islands no one knows.” _

_ “When?” Marco decided to ask before either Thatch or Ace would vent out. _

_ “What day is it?” Arina looked at him. _

_ “Late June,” he answered. _

_ “The beginning of July; in few days most likely.” she said. “No one knows the exact date  _ when _ exactly, but it’s said to happen in July.” _

_ “If you’re time traveler why didn’t you stop it?” Fossa spoke, his arms crossed. “I believe anyone would try to stop it from happening. Why not you?” he raised an eyebrow when she glanced to the side, guilt seen in her eyes. _

_ “This is supposed to be their time to get stronger. Use two years to train, meet at Sabaody again before leaving for Fishman Island. Also, I’m not a fighter. Sure I can provoke people or do stupid things, but I can’t fight. All I can do is hide and hope for fight to pass.” _

* * *

Ace cursed under his breath and Arina’s gaze softened.

“I…” she began, but before she continued she looked at Whitebeard, who smiled at her, assuring her that it was alright. Turning back to Ace, she was met with back that suddenly seemed so small and lonely.  _ He cares for him.  _ “I know where they’re going to land.”

In a second, she was being held in a strong grip that made her wince. “Where is he?”

Arina bit the inner of her cheek. “I-it’s prohibited for m-men to go there.” she answered with a stutter.

Ace seemed confused.

“Amazon Lily…” Arina breathed out.

Ace only hoped his little brother is going to survive.


	6. Chapter 6

“If you had to travel the whole world to find nine people in three days, with  _ what _ would you go?”

Marco blinked his eyes as he stared at two youngsters in front of him. His hands were on his waist, eyes suddenly narrowed, waiting for one to start laughing. Nothing. Their expressions were as serious as ever if not even more serious than Akainu himself and Marco pinched his nose in irritation, because what did he expect? This were Ace and Arina.

There was a sigh as Marco closed his eyes. “It’s almost impossible to do that in three days.” he spoke, yet before he could continue, Ace interrupted him; “That  _ almost _ is gonna save my little brother’s life. I can’t leave him out and alone like that. Not to mention Teach is  _ still _ after him!”

And there was also that.

“I mentioned Nami, Robin and Sanji to train once, but I quite doubt they even remember.” Arina spoke with troubled expression and started thinking. “Perhaps we should try with Sabaody and see which island is closer and start there. Then we just try to get to others as quickly as possible.” she looked at Ace.

“It is impossible to do that if their meeting place is Saba--that’s it!” Ace exclaimed, startling Arina while Marco raised an eyebrow. “We wait at Sabaody, tell and explain what could be the best decision and that’s it! Then they decide to do what they think might be better.” he smiled.

Arina’s eyebrows narrowed. “I doubt Luffy’s gonna use two years for that. They’ll be back as a crew and...I don’t know, it just…” she sighed.  _ Why am I even trying to get Strawhats to train. _ She tapped her chin.  _ Unless they’re defeated-- _ “But they  _ are _ defeated.” she groaned with a sigh and stomped with her feet.

“What?” murmured Ace and looked at Arina. His eyes stared at her and a shiver ran down her spine, seeing anger in them.

“No, wait!” Arina held up her hands. “What I meant to say was that we should hurry, because who knows what’s going to happen next.”

Ace quietly stared at her for a moment before he turned back to Marco, arguing for a way to get to them as soon as possible. Arina bit her lower lip as she slowly and quietly walked away. Once from Ace’s side, she let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

“Now what’s troubling you?” A male voice spoke from in front.

Arina opened her eyes and looked at Vista, who was standing not too far from her. The corners of her lips crooked up in a small forced smile. “I almost sent myself to death.” she chuckled and went with hand through her hair.

Vista raised an eyebrow before he heard Ace arguing behind her. “Ah…” He murmured with an understandable nod. “He can be quite...passionate when it involves his brother.”

“I know,” she smiled. “I just...startled when I spoke my thoughts aloud.” Scratching the side of her head, she looked around. “Where’s Thatch?”

“In the kitchen as always,” Vista answered, pointing behind himself.

Giving a small nod, Arina was ready to turn around and walk in the other direction, but Vista spoke once again; “Do you want to go with Ace? You seem down.” He eyed her from head to toes, his eyes longing on her face, his expression daring her to lie.

Arina looked in the way she heard Marco call after Second Commander and a second later, Ace passed them by. She watched him until he disappeared. Turning back to Vista, she spoke quietly. “Who’ll look after him if not me?”

With a silent chuckle, Vista shook with head. “Be careful, alright?”

“Always ...” was her only response and if Vista didn’t focus on her completely, he knew he wouldn’t be able to see her.

Narrowing his eyebrows, Vista watched her disappear before he turned to Izo, who stopped by his side. “It appears, there might be some problems.”

“I had a hunch.” Izo nodded. “Should we send someone with them? Just in case?”

“If Thatch finds out, he’ll go with them even if we tie him to the bed.” Vista sweatdropped. “It’s best not to tell anyone aside to Whitebeard and the one who’ll go with them: especially Marco and Thatch.”

“Hah,” Izo snorted. “Marco wouldn’t admit it, but he got quite attached to Arina.” he looked at the First Commander, who walked on the deck, his expression troubled and slightly annoyed. “On a second thought, he would  _ never _ admit that he likes both Ace and Arina. The amount of times they manage to get away with work is ridiculous. Someone would think they’re his secret children or something.”

Vista burst into laughter and shook with head. “Can’t argue with that one.”

Arina was walking down the hallway inside the ship, listening to pirates around. There was laughter, some arguing over something simple while some quietly walked. Hearing rather silent footsteps behind, she stopped and turned, frowning when she saw Stefan. He barked with his tail wiggling. Some looked at them, while others continued their way.

“What?” Arina groaned in slight annoyance as she stared at him. “I’m not in the mood, Stefan.” Turning around, she continued to walk down the wooden hallway, ignoring the whine Stefan left and the looks from pirates.

But not a moment after, she came to another stop. Closing her eyes, Arina let out a sigh. She turned and looked at Stefan, who stared at her, his head low, like someone just beat him. Arina’s expression softened before she whistled and tapped her thigh. In a second, Stefan was by her side, wiggling his tail like an excited puppy.

“I don’t know what you’re doing, but I don’t like it.” she said with a huff and continued walking.

Stefan barked in response as he followed by her side.

Most of the pirates that stood in the hallway, watched the exchange. If there was anything that they learned, it was the fact that Stefan was very fond and smitten of Arina. He never listened to anyone, except Whitebeard and Ace, yet here he was, following Arina like she was the one who brought him up. It amused them mostly, yet they couldn’t help but feel satisfaction and happiness seeing that smile on her lips.

-:-

Arina stared at the ocean as the sky slowly grew darker. She heard Ace move behind, but neither said a word. Slowly turning, she saw the young man making himself comfortable before their eyes met. Arina immediately looked away, a wave of guilt and sadness overwashing her.

“You okay?” Ace spoke, breaking the silence.

“Yes,” Arina choked out with a nod. “I’m just tired.” she whispered and leaned on the railing.

“Get some sleep. It’s gonna be a long day tomorrow.” It was everything Ace said before silence fell between them once more.

Arina felt his eyes on her back for a while, but no sooner did she hear his soft snores. A small smile spread over her lips and as she continued to watch the ocean, she felt drifting off herself. The night was warm, the ocean calm. It was easy to fall asleep as the boat slowly moved within the small waves that wind created.

Yet deeper in the night, scarier dreams Arina was having. She tossed on the boat, moaning, a silent cry escaping her lips. She didn’t wake up; didn’t want to wake up. She wanted to sleep, tiredness being the one and only reason. Yet no matter how much a part of her  _ wanted _ to wake up, she couldn’t.

“N-no…” Arina gasped and held for her breath. “Please…” she whimpered and turned her head on the side, her lower lip between her teeth. “No!” She screamed and sat up, pants filling the silent night.

Her eyes were wide and filled with tears. She frantically looked around, touching anything that she could before realization dawned on her. She was safe. Her gaze fell on the sleeping body not too far from her, a small smile spreading over her lips. Ace was sound asleep in a sitting position. If it was making him uncomfortable it certainly didn’t show on his face. Slowly standing up, the boat rocked, but not much, as she slowly made her way to Ace. She reached for the blanket not too far from him and covered him with it.

Arina knelt by Ace’s side and reached out her hand. She spotted his freckles that covered his cheeks and silently chuckled. With finger she traced down the side of his face, but retreated when his eyebrows narrowed. She quietly observed in wonder if he’s going to wake up or not, but let out the breath she held.

“You’re so stubborn when it comes to your brother.” Arina spoke in a whisper. “Always looking after him from shadows. I wonder what will happen once I’m done here…” Her eyes fell on the sea behind him, seeing the stars all over the sky. Tilting head back, she deeply inhaled, unknowing that Ace was now awake. “If only you were alive in my world.”

-:-

On the third day of their sailing on the sea towards Sabaody, Arina stared at the sky most of the time. Ace’s eyebrows were narrowed watching her. She could feel his eyes on her, but neither said anything. For some reason, the atmosphere between them has been slightly awkward since they left Moby Dick.

“Hey, Ari,” Ace called.

Arina turned his way and before Ace could say a word a chirping of some kind made her look back into the air. Ace followed her gaze and saw a seagull, who brings newspaper. His attention was back on Arina, who whistled, calling for the bird. News coo chirped once again before it dived down and landed on the edge of the boat. Going through her pocket, she found few belly coins. Handing it to News coo, the seagull gave newspaper in return.

“Thank you,” Arina smiled and watched the bird flew back into the sky.

Ace walked to her side, confusion on his face. “Why did you buy it?” he asked, completely forgetting what he wanted to say before.

“I want to see something.” Arina answered and unfolded the newspaper, her eyes going over every page and word. Ace quietly stared at her, but joined, wondering just what she wanted to see. He blinked with eyes when she stopped at a certain page that involved Sabaody’s incident that happened three days ago.

“We won’t reach Sabaody in time. It’s already the third day.” Arina spoke without looking from the page.

“I know.” Ace sighed.

“Our only chance is to go to Amazon Lily.”

“Yes, we’ll go to Ama--wait what?” Ace blinked with his eyes and took a double take. “What do you mean Amazon Lily? Aren’t they meeting at Sabaody?”

“Hancock won’t let him leave. Not after finding out  _ why _ he’s there and  _ how _ he arrived.” she turned the page and narrowed her eyebrows, seeing it was speaking of Strawhat’s disappearance. Raising her head, she looked straight into Ace’s eyes. “He’s a man on an island inhabited of only women. If by any chance Luffy managed to slip by, he won’t reach Sabaody in mere hours. Not to mention they only woke up today.”

“Woke up?” Ace was confused.

“When you disappear by Kuma’s Devil Fruit, you travel for three days. No one knows where you’ll land.” Arina shortly explained and folded the newspaper. “Our only chance is to go to Amazon Lily and start from there.” she repeated, but soon added: “We’re close.”

The boat was slowing down and it only dawned on Ace that they’ve arrived to Calm Belt. Narrowing his eyebrows, he straightened up and looked around.

“Do you know where’s the island?” he asked.

“I…” Arina hesitated as she looked around the sea. Narrowing her eyebrows, she bit her lower lip, but froze when she spotted a familiar ship not too far away. Ace followed her gaze and widened his eyes, immediately going into fighting position. He frowned when Arina just stood there, watching the ship approach them.

“Did I meet them before?” Ace heard Arina mutter to herself and just when he was about to ask what she meant, he saw one of the snakes move their head to the edge where a familiar Snake Princess stood. But Hancock didn’t step on, in fact, the same snake moved lower to their boat and stopped in front of Arina.

Arina quietly stared at the snake before she looked at Hancock on the ship. “Ah…” she murmured and turned to Ace, a smile spreading across her lips. “I’ll be right back. It seems Snake Princess wants to talk.”

“O-oi!” Ace tried to reach for her hand, but Arina was faster by carefully stepping on a snake's head. All he could do was watch her disappear onto the ship and stand beside Hancock. He wearily looked around, spotting few women looking over the railing down at him and murmuring to each other. As much as he tried to ignore them, he couldn’t help but feel intimidated, knowing Kuba tribe was powerful enough to take on even Whitebeard pirates. Maybe not all, but enough for them to put a good fight.

Once Arina was standing next to the railing, she jumped off the snake’s head. She looked at Hancock, whose attention was on her, not wavering for a split second. Lowering her head, Arina watched her from under her bangs, unsure what to do, less alone to say.

“You must be Time Traveller.” Hancock spoke.

Arina narrowed her eyebrows. “I am.” She responded, watching her every move--from the way her lips turned up to the way she put a hand on her hip.

“I wanted to meet you.” The Snake Princess continued before she glanced down on the boat, where Ace was seen pacing up and down. “I wonder what business do you and Fire Fist have in our waters.”

_ She hasn’t been at Amazon yet, I see. _ A part of Arina relaxed, while another only tensed in wonder how she should explain.

“Is it because of Strawhat Luffy on Amazon Lily?”

Arina visibly froze. Colour drained from her face and her eyes widened as she took a step back. “H-how do you kn-know?” she stuttered out.

“I wonder where you got the idea we don’t keep in contact with the island.” was Hancock’s simple answer as she walked over to the railing. “I heard stories of your sudden appearance and your possible knowledge of the future.” Her dark eyes squinted the moment they met with Ace’s. “A man is forbidden to step on Amazon Lily.”

“Hebi Hime-sama,” Arina called softly and hid the flinch when Hancock turned back to her, her gaze glaring through her. “We only wish to make sure he’s well and that Luffy knows of the plan.”

“What plan?”

“To train,” Arina lowered her head to the floor and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath as she slowly continued. “There’s an island nearby where Luffy could train for two years.” Hancock’s eyes widened, but before she opposed, Arina beat her to it. “Rayleigh would train him.”

That made Hancock close her mouth, but gaze turning harsher. “And what do I get in turn?” she asked. “Letting him stay on Amazon Lily comes with price.”

Arina thought for a moment. “What do you want?” she asked instead. Holding her hands behind her back, she knew Ace was growing a bit impatient since it’s been awhile she came on the ship.

“All in due time.” Hancock answered and looked towards the small ship. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh. “You’re allowed to come to the island, but with the supervision.” Arina let out a silent sigh of relief. “As much as I believe you would do no harm, I cannot trust Fire First.” Opening her eyes she looked straight at Arina.

“I promise I’ll keep an eye on Ace and talk in peace with Luffy.” Arina lowered her head enough to show her submission.

Seeming content with her response, Hancock turned around. “Prepare to continue towards Amazon Lily!” Arina’s lips formed a small smile. “Yuda,” Hancock called for the sea serpent.

Stepping aside, Arina watched the sea serpent move towards her. Looking back at Hancock, she lowered her head. “Thank you, Hebi Hime-sama.” she said and gently stepped on Yuda’s head.

Yuda pulled away from the ship and lowered back towards the boat where Ace was impatiently waiting. Once he saw Arina was coming back, he stilled his movements, realizing that most of the women on the ship still watched him warily. He almost scowled if it weren’t for pair of slit eyes that watched his every move.

Jumping off Yuda’s head, Arina watched the serpent move back to its place before she turned to Ace. “She knows Luffy is on Amazon Lily.” she said directly and Ace flinched. “But I managed to make a deal to let us both on the island.”

Ace nodded solemnly. “Thank you.”

Arina softly smiled. “It’s best we follow them. They won’t do anything, knowing the reason we’re in their waters.” she shortly explained and looked back at the ship. Her smile turned into thin line instead as she narrowed her eyebrows.

“What’s wrong?” asked Ace when he spotted her frown.

Arina blinked with her eyes and turned his way. She smiled. “It’s nothing.”

Ace didn’t believe her, but he didn’t push her. He knew if he tried to corner her, she’d try to find a way out. Giving a small nod, he turned around, but not before he glanced at Kuja pirates one last time. There was something off that the Commander could feel, but couldn’t quite point it out. He had no idea what Arina was talking with the Empress, no matter how much he tried to eavesdrop. He felt annoyed at himself for reason he couldn’t understand, yet so much weary of the eyes of the giant sea serpent. Ace was no fool to know this sea serpent was even more dangerous than Sea Kings.

Narrowing his eyebrows, he shot a final glare towards Kuja pirates before he, with great reluctance, turned the engine on with his fire. His eyes followed the ship in front of them. He glanced at Arina, seeing she was even quieter than before, her gaze nowhere but in front of them, staring into the sea. He wanted to ask her so many things when it came to future, to his little brother and even to  _ Sabo _ . God, how could he forget about his brother, mere months younger, who was roaming the seas without memories of his past? Guilt spread inside Ace like a wildfire and for a moment he wanted to leave and meet Sabo instead. But there was his little brother, who was on an island where men were prohibited to step on, surrounded by  _ warriors _ and he was worried.

“Sabo is okay.”

Ace blinked with his eyes. He looked at Arina and saw her looking at him. “W-what?” he choked on his own words. Was he truly so obvious?

Arina let out a silent sigh and stepped closer to him. She ignored the Kuja pirates on her back and focused on Ace alone and he felt baffled at how defenceless she seemed. How she didn’t even think of putting up a guard or wall, like she knew the Kuja pirates wouldn’t attack them.

“I told you before,” Arina began softly, her eyes focused on him alone. “You’re a good brother and Sabo is strong enough to protect himself. I’m not sure how much he remembers, but he  _ does _ remember.” Turning her head, she saw a small spot in the distance.

Ace followed her gaze and saw they were close. His heart paced up, almost catching itself in a throat, but managed to keep a poker face. Or so he thought because the next thing he knew was Arina reaching out for his hand. He startled at her sudden touch and snapped his head her way, eyes wide. Arina stared at his hand, blinking sudden tears away and he began to panic. He didn’t know what was going on, why was she crying out of nowhere and holding his hand. All he knew was that he  _ hated _ this feeling—feeling of unknown.

“Ace,” Arina whisper-called his name. She raised her head and looked into his eyes. “Promise me you’ll never do anything in anger.” She tightened her grip just a bit more. “Always keep your calm no matter what.” There was a shudder and she quickly added when he opened his mouth: “Or at least try. It’s okay if it doesn’t work on the first try, but  _ please _ .” She begged. “That’s all I’m asking.”

All Ace could manage was a silent nod. Taking in a shaky breath, Arina smiled. She nodded and released his hand, but Ace wanted her to hold it for longer so he reached and held hers instead. He intertwined his fingers with hers unconsciously. It was done in a span of a second, his body moving on its own, his mind being slow and when their eyes met once again he was at a loss of words. He blinked his eyes and jumped like  _ he _ was burnt instead, letting go of her hand.

“Sorry!” he claimed and looked away, feeling his cheeks burn.

“It’s alright…” Her voice was silent, almost like a whisper. Arina herself tried to hide her dark cheeks with her hands, heart spiking up. She didn’t know why, but she felt happy when he held her hand.

“Time Traveller.” A female voice called out.

Arina turned and saw Sandersonia looking down on them both. For a split second she saw amusement in her eyes before it disappeared. “Yes?” she asked and stepped closer to the edge of the boat.

It was only a moment that Sandersonia took to glance towards Ace, who was glaring at her and hardly fought back the smile that threatened to spill across her lips. “We’re reaching Amazon Lily in a good hour. Older sister wants you upon the deck.”

Arina exchanged looks with Ace. Both of them were surprised and confused at the same time. A silent conversation was exchanged between the two, with Ace visibly being against the idea.

“What becomes of our boat?” Arina asked and looked back at Sandersonia.

“It’ll be pulled behind the ship.” Sandersonia answered.

Ace walked towards Arina and hissed; “I’m not stepping a foot on that ship, Arina.” Arina glanced at him, her expression troubled.

“Older sister wants to talk to you both regarding what you’ve told her.” Sandersonia spoke once again.

At those words Arina bit her lower lip. “If we want to work this out, we have to talk with her on the way.” She looked at Ace. “I know it’s not a good idea to step on their ship and leave our boat unattended, but she’s an Empress. A Shichibukai at that. As far as I know, she won’t do anything unless we provoke her.” With one last look, Ace grunted and crossed his arms like a pouting child.

“I still don’t like the idea.” Ace murmured under his breath.

“I know,” Arina nodded. The two faced Sandersonia and Arina spoke; “We’ll come up in a minute.”

Sandersonia smiled and gave a nod before she turned and walked away.

“Okay, what do I need to know?” Ace asked, facing Arina.

Arina blinked her eyes. “What?” she murmured.

“What do I need to know about them?” he gestured towards the Kuja pirates. “How do they fight? What are their powers?”

“Ace—”

“Nope,” He shook with head. “They’re an enemy, Arina. Any moment they can turn on us. As far as I know and remember, they’ve never been fond of men. What makes you think they’ll be fine with Luffy or me on their island? What if they already did something to Luffy?”

“They didn’t.” she sighed.

“How do you know?”

“I know,”

“How?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Bullshit.” Ace hissed. “You either tell me or I’m not believing you a word from this moment on.”

Arina gritted her teeth. “I can’t tell you because you’d find it hardly to believe and ridiculous. And if I just tell you, I might disappear again and you’ll be alone surrounded by a tribe, who see men as nothing but enemy. Luffy isn’t strong enough and neither are you to face them all. Even though you’re not attracted to Hancock, Sandersonia and Marigold are still strong. And if you want to know already, they’re fighting with haki. All of them.” At that Ace winced. “I’m sorry that I can’t tell you, but believe me when I say they’ve done nothing to Luffy.”

Ace narrowed his eyebrows, but backed down. For now. He couldn’t completely believe her, but he knew her long enough to know when she was serious or when she was bluffing. He wasn’t sure how, but it was almost obvious how much she cared for Luffy and Strawhats in general. And that was something he was glad for more than anything.

-:-

Ace was fuming. He was pissed. Sparks of fire were visible on his shoulders as he marched his way through the village with no one in sight. He glared at any object in the vicinity and he wanted to burn the whole island to the ground. There was a hissing sound heard from behind and Ace came to an abrupt stop. With teeth gritting  _ hard _ , his fist merged into fire before he turned around and glared at the white snake with large pink spots on her back. She had a horned skull on her head along with, what seemed like, blue hair and scarf. He recognized it as Salome, Hancock’s snake.

“ _ What do you want? _ ” he hissed and took step in front, raising a fist merged with fire.

Salome eyed him wearily, but moved closer to him, wrapping herself around his feet and legs.

“What the…” Ace murmured, confusion now clear on his face.

Salome turned in the way they came from and Ace followed her. He froze, but posture immediately turned rigid, his shoulders and arms turning into fire seeing Arina running their way. Feeling his anger, Salome tightened herself around his feet, immobilizing him enough to make him groan.

“Let me go, you snake!” he hissed, but Salome didn’t listen. “Let me go or I swear I’m going to burn you alive.”

Salome knew he wouldn’t, because she felt another presence coming from the other side.

“Idiot, why the hell did you run off like that?!” Arina hissed with a glare.

“ _ Why else do you think? _ ” he countered back. “You expect me to sit still and wait for Luffy to spend two years on this island, surrounded by women, who see him as the enemy? No way!”

“They don’t—”

“I’m not leaving him here. Especially not with Rayleigh!” Ace raised his voice, overtaking her before Arina could end her sentence. Feeling her lip twitch in annoyance, she tried to stay calm, but it was nearly impossible. “I don’t care what you saw in the future, but I’m not letting him stay here. I’m taking him with me and you can stay here for all I care and train with Rayleigh instead!”

Arina closed her eyes and massaged her temples, feeling a headache coming. “Will you just  _ listen _ for a moment?” she exasperated.

“ _ Why _ should I?”

“I know you’re angry, but think about Luffy for a moment!” Arina raised her voice. “Do you think you can train him about haki?” she spotted Salome slowly move from Ace’s feet and someone moving in the bushes behind Ace. Before she could continue or prepare herself for what was coming, she saw a pair of arms wrap around Ace, whose eyes widened. Their heads turned towards the source when a wide smile was everything they saw, because the next moment all three of them were flying across the empty road and landing right into the tree.

“Goddamnit Luffy!” both Ace and Arina cursed at the same time as the younger brother only laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Ace was pouting like a child. Luffy was sitting beside, confusion on his face. Hancock was almost smirking, while Arina was trying to keep calm as much as possible. She was failing at that because she wanted to wipe that pout off of Ace’s lips and smirk off Hancock’s lips because nothing was going her way. Then again why it even should when she already messed with the timeline more than enough. Arina pinched the bridge of her nose.

“How sure are you?” Luffy was the one to actually break the silence. “What’s different this time around that you and Ace came here to tell me this?”

Arina looked at him. He was serious, which meant he was taking her words seriously. “How much did they tell you?” she asked instead, seeing knowledge and curiosity in his dark eyes. She saw Ace shift on her side, but didn’t pay him much attention.

“I didn’t listen to them, but Sanji, Nami and Robin were talking.” Luffy shrugged. “They talked about two years of training after our first defeat and your knowledge of things that haven’t happened yet. I didn’t know what they meant at that time, but when…” he hesitated, the thought still leaving a bitter feeling behind. “…but after we were defeated by Kuma I recalled those words.” He stopped, like he just remembered something. “You also helped us against Crocodile, didn’t you?”

The corners of Arina’s lips turned in a small smile. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do much, but I hope it helped a bit.”

“It helped a lot.” Luffy responded. “Thank you,” he smiled.

Arina’s smile widened before it slowly disappeared, still thinking of how to answer him. She glanced at Hancock, who seemed intrigued by their talk and bit her lower lip. She knew she was taking a risk of talking about another dimension to someone, who has no information or knowledge about it, but if it helped, why shouldn’t she? Looking back at Luffy, she took in a deep breath.

“The difference this time around is that Ace wasn’t captured by marines.” Ace flinched at the mention of his name and looked at Arina, his eyes just a bit wider. He saw her expression was sadder, like what she was about to say hurt more than the thought of it. “Another difference is that he’s not going to die this time.” Her voice was quieter, almost like a whisper and it was Luffy’s turn to flinch, devastation crossing his face as Ace froze. “Which was, in a way, one of the reasons you even trained for two years. The defeat only supported that fact that you weren’t strong enough.”

Luffy lowered his gaze at his hands, which were curled into fists.

Arina’s expression softened and she moved closer to Luffy, reaching for his hands. She leaned her head down to search for his eyes that showed so many emotions she seemed taken back for a moment. “I know how much you care for Ace,” she continued slowly and a bit quieter; “but you have to think of your crew as well. You’re the captain, you have eight crewmates,  _ friends _ , who fight along your side and who’d do anything for you to reach your dream. You were defeated on Sabaody and those opponents weren’t strong than the ones that still wait for you. I’ve been meddling too much, but I can’t let people I care for die or watch them hurt.” Her voice cracked towards the end and something in Luffy’s eyes shifted. She raised her hands and cupped his face ever so gently. “I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to help you, but you have to grow, Luffy. Not only for yourself, but for your family and friends as well. They count on you to be strong, stronger than you were yesterday.” She stopped, letting him process what she said because she knew he was smart. Much smarter than he let on.

“Whole world has eyes on you.” She spoke after a moment. “While that’s okay, it’s not at the same time, because one day an enemy could arrive, who’d beat you more ruthlessly than Kuma did. I know you may not believe me when I say this, but he helped you. He knows who you are, who your family is—” she felt him flinch “—and I’m more than sure your father was partly the reason behind.”

Luffy narrowed his eyebrows, hardly believing her. “Do you know where others are?” he asked instead.

Arina hesitated but nodded.

“Are they safe?”

“They will be.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Do you trust them?” Arina questioned.

There was no hesitation. “I do.”

A smile spread across her lips. “Good.” She nodded. “Then continue trusting them like they trust you.”

“How do they know that that defeat was our sign for the training?” Luffy seemed confused. “How can I tell them that this is the time we get stronger?”

Arina bit her lower lip, thinking. “I can go to islands, where they landed, but it would take time.”

“How did it…happen…?” Ace spoke quietly.

Both Arina and Luffy looked at him. Pulling away from Luffy, Arina straightened up. “Luffy went back to Marineford, rang the bell sixteen times with time having written on his skin. Well, it wasn’t exactly time written on, but number 3 and D were crossed while under number 2 and Y were written. It was a message anyone could miss if they weren’t looking for it. But others knew Luffy wouldn’t go back to Marineford for no reason when it was still full of marines and reporters.” She shortly explained and sighed. “I’m sorry, I haven’t thought thoroughly through this.”

“You said Nami, Sanji and Robin know about this.” Ace continued. “Why not contacting them first and talk? You know exactly where they are, don’t you?”

Arina bit her lower lip, but nodded. “I don’t know what’s going to happen,” she replied and looked at Luffy. “For everything that happened, I could be wrong.”

“But you haven’t been until now.” Ace moved towards her.

“Don’t you find it odd?” Hancock’s voice made the three look her way.

Arina narrowed her eyebrows, Ace unsuccessfully hiding the flinch. “What’s odd?” Arina asked.

“I’ve heard that whenever you speak of future, you disappear.” This time colour drained from Arina’s face. “Why aren’t you disappearing now?”

“I only disappear when I tell the truthful future.” She was on guard, moving in front of Luffy as Ace stood now beside her.  _ But it  _ is _ odd that I haven’t gone back to my world for a while now. _ She bit her lower lip and glanced at Ace.  _ Have I changed the future that much? _ “How do you know that?” she asked instead and looked back at Hancock.

“I have my sources.” She smiled and straightened on her throne that Salome made. Watching the three, she closed her eyes and let out a silent sigh. “Alright, I’ll help you.”

Arina gritted her teeth and glared at the Snake Princess, Ace doing the same while Luffy broke into a wide smile, fell on his knees and bowed. “Thank you so much!”

Blinking with her eyes, Arina’s glare hardened. She had a hunch what Snake Princess was up to and she didn’t like it. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath before she spoke. “I’m going to the coast.” she turned to Ace. “Will you be okay?” her voice was nothing but a whisper that only Ace and Luffy could hear.

Ace turned from Snake Princess and looked at Arina, nodding a moment later. “We’ll be okay. I’ll keep an eye on them.”

Arina smiled and faced Snake Princess one last time. She narrowed her eyebrows before she let out a sigh and left the room. She walked down the hallway, thinking how they could contact others without exposing Luffy’s whereabouts too much. With one arm across her chest and supporting the other, Arina was biting into her forefinger, she completely ignored other women as she made her way out of the palace. There were voices around, noise that she could easily ignore. She knew no one would harm her unless she gave them a reason, which was also the reason she was reluctant to leave Ace and Luffy alone with Hancock. But it was okay. Neither Ace or Luffy were attracted to Hancock the way others were. Or so she hoped.

Reaching the clear coast, the first thing Arina did was sit on the edge and let out a loud sigh. She laid down on her back and sprawled her arms out, staring up into the blue, cloudless sky. Sun was high in the sky, its hot rays warming her, unusually cold, skin. Closing her eyes, she tried to think of a way to contact Strawhats, but she was running empty on ideas.

“I heard Luffy landed here and made some havoc already.”

Arina immediately sat up and looked to the side, her eyes wide like she just saw a ghost. “Rayleigh!” she called, relief washing over her.

“Oh,” Rayleigh blinked his eyes as he scratched the side of his head. “I thought one of the sisters was here.” He smiled and reached his hand out. “You must be Arina.”

Arina reached out her hand and let the other pull her off the ground. “How do you know who I am?” she seemed confused.

“Aside from being in newspapers and word going around, we’ve met before.” Rayleigh shortly explained.

Blinking with her eyes, Arina stared at him dumbfounded. “We did?” she asked and pointed between the two.

“Years ago if I may add.” He nodded. “You certainly haven’t changed much, which only concludes my thoughts that time passes differently in your world than here.”

“Before I say or do something stupid, how much did I tell you?” she began scratching her neck, a nervous tick that grew over the years. “Cause I really don’t remember meeting you or Rosinante before  _ now _ .” She exasperated and tapped her right foot onto the ground.

“You haven’t said much. Only where Luffy will land once he gets sent flying by Kuma.” He answered and looked around the island, seeing they were alone. “Since you don’t seem to remember, it might have happened when you were sleeping. Ever thought of that?”

“I can’t lucid dream.” Arina laughed nervously, yet the more she thought and listened to Rayleigh, there was also a possibility. After all, she  _ did _ try lucid dreaming more than once. Except that she never succeeded. “Oh man…” she groaned and held for her head. “What else did I do if I were here when  _ sleeping _ ?” she hissed and looked up into the sky. Of course nothing ever went her way.

“Do you have a plan about their reunion though?” Rayleigh asked, waking Arina from her thoughts. His focus was on her as she unconsciously held her necklace between her fingers while biting her lower lip rather hard. “If not, I might have come up with something.”

That seemed to work. Arina blinked and focused on him completely. “What do you have in mind?”

-:-

Sitting on the railing of Perfume Yuda, Arina stared at the sea in front. Her arms were crossed across her chest and lips formed in thin line, seeming rather displeased of the whole ordeal. Glancing to the side, she saw Ace approaching her, seeming rather irritated instead.

“Please tell me, you’re also against this stupid idea.” He spoke once he caught up to her. “I mean, I know it’s Rayleigh, but seriously. I don’t trust him.”

“It’s a messed up plan, but most believable at the moment.” Arina sighed. “I can’t come up with any other scenario that would be less dangerous. Then again, it’s the only way to make sure he ends up in newspapers…” she murmured and turned so she faced towards the deck instead. She held for the railing, biting the inside of her cheek, expression still displeased.

“What’s wrong?” Ace asked. He could see clear as day that something was troubling her.

“I don’t know,” she sighed once again and closed her eyes. “Maybe I’m just tired from this whole thing…” she admitted quietly.

“Why don’t you get some rest?” Ace moved closer, his hand almost touching hers. “I’ll keep an eye on you and Luffy in case something happens.”

Arina looked at him and smiled. “Thanks,” she whispered. “I’ll be okay and don’t worry. Luffy will be more than okay too.” She laughed, remembering how the canon went and it made Ace curious.

There was a silence between them, but it wasn’t awkward. Ace turned towards the ocean and relaxed just a bit, knowing Arina was looking at his back. For some reason, he trusted her. He wasn’t sure why, but whenever he was around her, he could pull down his guard just a bit. It almost scared him how much her presence affected him.

“Have you tried to contact Sabo?” Arina’s sudden question made him look at her.

He blinked his eyes. “Sabo?” he repeated before he remembered that she was the one to tell him he was alive and well. “Ah, no,” he shook with head. “I haven’t gotten the chance yet.” He said and looked back towards the ocean. “I don’t think I can face him right now.” He admitted.

Arina chuckled. “When I get his contact I’ll give it to you.” She said, making his eyes wide. “I know, I still haven’t got the chance to meet him yet, but I have a feeling I already have.” She stopped for a moment to think. “And if what Rayleigh said is true, then my memory is a bit hazy too. I might have been here before too…”

-:-

Thatch was making lunch when he sneezed.

“Bless you!” One of the chefs called.

“Thanks!” Thatch grinned, putting down the knife he was using to cut carrots.

“Don’t get sick now! We still need you!”

There was laughter that filled the kitchen and Thatch laughed. He shook with head, a content smile visible on his face as he walked over to the sink to wash his hands. Noises of cooking and chefs’ voices filled the kitchen all over again along with pirates walking inside. He was humming to himself before he came to an abrupt stop. There was a memory of a maroon haired girl, who walked to him and asked him for food. He remembered he hadn’t seen her before, but thought it was one of the new nurses, after all, it was around the time Marco had told them there were two new on the ship. It was before Teach had betrayed them. A year before, months prior to Ace’s fight with Whitebeard. His eyes were widening each second like he just saw a ghost before he rushed by pirates.

“Commander?” some called after him, confused by his sudden action.

Thatch was rushing down the hall, passing by his brothers, almost running. He ignored worried looks and calls after him, focused on his destination instead. There was another memory that came to him, one where the same teen girl was talking to him  _ and _ Marco when they were partying. She was asking about the family, about Ace— _ Ace who wasn’t a member yet _ , but was  _ there _ . It was that night, that evening,  _ that party _ , when Marco approached Ace with food. How could he be so blind? How could they  _ all _ be so blind?

“Marco!” Thatch called once he spotted First Commander.

It seemed like Marco has also remembered because he was stiff, frozen on the spot, eyes wide. Thatch felt almost relieved that he wasn’t the only one who remembered, but he suddenly felt worried because if Arina was on their ship before, why couldn’t they remember?

“Someone had to play with our memories.” Thatch said without hesitation.

Izo and Fossa, who stood beside, looked at the Fourth Commander in confusion. “What’s wrong?” Fossa asked.

“I don’t know,” Marco admitted. “With whom had she been in contact?” he looked at Thatch.

“I have no idea. For all we know she could be with anyone on this ship.” The latter answered. “Why didn’t we remember her before? When I woke up or when you found her beside me that night?” He didn’t miss the way Izo flinched, how Fossa’s lips turned into thin line and how Marco straightened up. “She was talking to us that  _ same _ night you spoke with Ace, when you gave him food. She was  _ here _ a year prior, when new nurses came. Why? How?”

Marco shook with head, thinking hard. He wished he knew the answers, but he had  _ nothing _ .

“Is that why Stefan never attacked her?” Thatch continued. “It only makes sense. When I woke up, Stefan followed her like he knew her before. It was weird because he doesn’t like anyone on this ship, less alone listen to anyone aside from Whitebeard and Ace.” He talked, the three Commanders quietly listening. “And then she comes and he follows her without a word or shows her around, helps her hide. What the fuck is going on, Marco? She’s not from  _ here _ .” He exasperated, feeling annoyed at the fact that he didn’t remember before.

“If we’re the ones that remember then there are more of us as well.” Marco began slowly. “Not just on Moby Dick, but others.”

Thatch’s face paled. “First Blackbeard, then CP0, now the whole damn world? That’s an overkill, Marco.” He hissed.

“I know, but why  _ now _ ?” Marco gritted his teeth. “I don’t have answers you’re searching, but I’m going to find them.”

Before Thatch could say anything, there was a voice from the deck: “Red Force sighted on West!” before everything turned into mess.

-:-

Luffy was jumping up and down on his feet, slight excitement coming through when he came to an abrupt stop. No one seemed to realize or notice as Arina was talking to Rayleigh while Ace was keeping an eye on Kuja pirates as they sailed. Luffy blinked with his eyes and before he could stop himself, he was launching himself at Arina. His launch sent both of them on the floor, all eyes suddenly on the two. Arina’s eyes were wide as Luffy couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

“Luffy?” she called softly and tried to look at him, but he only wrapped his arms around her twice more. “What’s wrong?” she was confused and looked at Ace, but he seemed confused as well.

It was Rayleigh, who laughed. “It seems like there’s more to you than it meets the eye.”

“Ari-chan!” Luffy called and pulled away enough to grin even wider. “You haven’t changed at all!”

Arina was even more confused. She looked towards Rayleigh instead. “Is it because of those…?” she couldn’t end her question, but one nod from the Dark King and she felt dread overcoming her.

“You don’t remember much of it, do you?” Rayleigh questioned and Arina shook with head. “I can tell you what I remember, if you wish, but after we’re done with this plan.” He turned around and faced one of the islands where many ships were already spotted. Arina followed his gaze, her lips forming a thin line. She didn’t need to look at Ace, to know he put a guard on.

“Luffy,” Rayleigh called for the young captain.

Despite with small reluctance, Luffy unwrapped his arms from Arina and stood on his feet. He helped her stand as well, but his focus was on the island instead, his face serious. “Will it work?”

“Tenryuubito is on this island, what do you think?” Ace snapped rather harshly, his glare present and pointed at Rayleigh. “I’m still against this idea.”

Arina bit her lower lip. “I don’t like it either, but if it works …” she murmured, holding her hands behind her back. “If it doesn’t…” she glanced at Rayleigh, who responded: “There’s less marines than on Sabaody, but enough press. It’ll work.”

“You better hope it does.” Ace gritted his teeth and stepped over to Luffy’s side.

“We’re docking here.” Hancock spoke, approaching them. “Even though I’m a Shichibukai, I’m not crazy enough to go closer when  _ they _ ’re here.” Her voice was colder and Arina realized that Sandersonia and Marigold were on guard.

“That’s quite alright.” Rayleigh nodded.

“Do you know which Tenryuubito is here?” Arina was curious.

“If I’m not mistaken it’s Jalmack.” Rayleigh could see the moment Ace, Luffy and Arina froze. And he wasn’t the only one. Hancock raised an eyebrow, silent question spoken, but it wasn’t answered. Ace’s posture turned rigid, his flames sparkling on his shoulders while Luffy’s eyes darkened.

Arina bit her lower lip. “That was a bad …” before she could the sentence, both Ace and Luffy were gone from the ship “… idea.” She sighed.

Rayleigh blinked his eyes and looked towards the island, where screams and voices were already heard. “What happened?” he looked at Arina.

“There’s a history between Ace, Luffy and Jalmack.” She answered and stepped towards the fence. “It’s not a good one either.” With a shake of her head she looked at Rayleigh. “We better go if we don’t want Ace and Luffy to end in more than marines’ grasps.”

“You’re coming along?” Rayleigh seemed surprised. “Can you fight?”

“Not really, but I trained?” she laughed nervously.

The two stared at each other while voices only grew louder. It wasn’t long until Rayleigh closed his eyes with a sigh and nodded. Arina’s lips turned in a wide smile and it seemed so carefree it made the Dark King smile unconsciously. With one look at Hancock, he gave a solemn nod before he stepped on the fence.

“Wait a second,” Arina called out. “We’re swimming there?”

“How else will you go?” Rayleigh mused.

There was a small pout, but she stood on the fence beside. She looked down into the sea and gulped. She could feel eyes on her back, but she couldn’t back out now. Not when Ace and Luffy were already making havoc on the island. “Screw this…” she murmured, took a deep breath and dived into the sea on head.

The sea was cold. A shiver ran down Arina’s spine when she emerged on the surface. Turning head to the side, she looked at Rayleigh in time he emerged on the surface as well. He smiled at her, a silent question of “are you alright?” visible in his gaze and she nodded. With a grin, she focused on the shore and began swimming. Instead of focusing on her surroundings, she was focusing on the commotion instead.

Once they reached the coast, Arina looked at Rayleigh. “You know what,” she began slowly, making him turn her way, “maybe we should just stay out of this. I mean, not many marines are here, maybe one admiral, but Ace and Luffy are way too pissed at Jalmack alone to care for anything else.”

There was a sound of explosion not too far from them and Arina’s hair was blown back. The wind force of the explosion made her take a step back, chills running down her spine. Rayleigh didn’t seem to be affected by it. He laughed at her reaction. “Think you can handle this?”

“I have a weak presence, so yep, I can.” Arina didn’t sound convinced, but she wanted to make sure the mission is done.

“Alright,” Rayleigh nodded and turned towards the noise and small explosions. “Let’s go then.”

With a shaky intake of air, she followed Rayleigh. Her steps were careful the moment they turned around the corner and strong force hit her. It wasn’t wind or fire that made her shiver, it was the hatred and sadness that both Ace and Luffy were showing so clear. Marines were all around yelling and screaming, Tenryuubito nowhere in sight, but he  _ was _ there, Arina could feel his presence. Ace was engulfed in fire, calling out for Jalmack as he fought two marines. Luffy was busy fighting a couple more of them, his eyes showing determination and  _ anger _ .

Shaking her head, Arina looked around, seeing civilians running. Reporters were around, some frozen, some taking the chance of taking the photos while some were barely managing to run away from bursts of flames. “Okay, this can work…” she murmured. With the corner of her eyes she saw Rayleigh moving towards Ace’s back when a vice admiral was approaching him from behind. She didn’t need to ask him to help with Rayleigh doing it nonetheless. The corners of her lips turned up in a smile when she saw Ace’s surprised reaction on seeing Dark King behind.

There was a yell and Arina’s head snapped towards the person, who’s been wanted by the two pirates. Her eyebrows narrowed seeing Jalmack carrying a gun that he must have taken from a marine, who was now on the ground. She narrowed her eyebrows, seeing the way he smirked and she didn’t like that. She looked in the way he was aiming and saw it was Luffy. Without thinking, she ran towards the man. Being quick on her feet and avoiding bumping into anyone, she reached Jalmack before he could pull the trigger. With full force she could muster, she collided with the man. A second later, gunshot was heard. It passed by everyone, but it was close to Arina’s ears and she winced.

The marines, who were standing beside protecting the man, didn’t know how to react. One moment they were alone, looking for any kind of enemy, then next second Jalmack was on the ground and a young woman standing  _ there _ , her expression full of anger. They had no idea where she came from, but they recognized her. Aside from her black, short hair, she was well-known in Marine bases. She was feared by younger ones of the unknown what she can do. The older generations were indifferent to her, treating her as an enemy, as a pirate nonetheless.

“A pest!” Jalmack called, utterly appalled. “How  _ dare _ you touch me?!” he yelled and looked at marines. “What are you standing there for? Shoot her!”

Arina blinked her eyes, waking from her daze at what she just did and looked at marines. Some of them were still stunned at her act while some were already pointing their guns at her. Colour drained from her face and moved into her feet, sudden rush of running away seeming better than to stay there.

“Oh shit! Shit! Shit!” Arina cursed as she ran in zigzag form. “I’m sorry!” she called, turning enough only to yelp. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she laughed, somehow feeling at peace. She passed Luffy and pushed one of marines away, who was about to sneak on his back. She ran, avoiding marines, pushing some away to make sure neither Ace or Luffy would be in danger.

With the corner of her eyes she saw Rayleigh fight with the admiral before she looked towards the shore. Yoda Perfume was still there within her vision. Feeling her shoulders slump just a bit, Arina felt sudden pain in left side of her stomach. She reached her hand for it and felt wetness. Gritting her teeth, she turned around to see if anyone pursued her and she cursed seeing she still was. Turning back in front she quickly looked around to find a place to hide.

Arina turned around the corner, still searching. But what she didn’t expect, what she didn’t see, was a marine standing not too far from her, his eyes wide and arms shaking in fear. There were screams all around and the moment Arina looked in front, her world turned dark.

-:-

There was one thing Ace loved about Devil Fruits. The ability to not get shot. But there were many things he disliked, loathed about them too. Being unable to swim, drowning like a stone. But there was also something else he found himself being fond of even though he hasn’t realized it yet. It was Arina’s presence.

As he ducked down from marine captain’s punch, he heard a throw of curses. His lips unconsciously turned in a smirk, knowing it was Arina. She was running all around the town. One moment she was behind Luffy, pushing marines, the next he heard her behind and he turned just enough to see her. His expression softened unknowingly, but lips pursued into thin line when he spotted her holding for her side. His look turned into glare, spotting drops of blood in her trail.

He turned back in front, his glare now focused on the captain he fought against. He was panting, his muscles aching from fighting so many people at once. He wanted it to end, but he couldn’t because  _ that man _ was so close,  _ so close _ to him. If he just reached his hand out, he knew he could get him and make him pay for what he has done to Sabo.

“We caught Time Traveller! Cuff her in and send her to the ship!”

Everything around Ace disappeared. The captain he just fought was gone from his sight and all he saw was Arina’s unconscious body being held by marines. She was bleeding and something inside him snapped. In a second his whole body was emerged with fire, flames manifesting themselves into a sphere. The captain, who just fought with Ace, watched in awe and fear as a gigantic fireball, resembling the sun, formed around Ace. The man took a shaky step back, the heat forcing him to do so.

Luffy sensed something was wrong. Feeling the heat, he turned to look at what was happening and his eyes widened. Ace’s back was facing him and he followed his gaze, freezing. There was Arina, being carried away by marines, who had no idea what was going behind them. A shiver ran down his spine once he looked back at Ace, his attention on the small group. He turned to look at Rayleigh, who seemed as struck as Borsalino he was fighting.

The heat was immense and it only grew. It was becoming unbearable and Luffy had to force himself to look away from his older brother. A part of him was relieved, but bigger part of him felt terrified, having no idea what Ace could still do. He had never seen Ace so angry before.

Ace was in the middle of the sphere, his eyes focused on marines as he walked towards them. Only when he was meters from them, they seemed to realize something was odd. One marine turned and he paled. The other turned, followed the first’s gaze and he released Arina, making the third stumble and fall on the ground. He was ready to yell at the other, but seeing brightness, a literal sun in his vicinity and unbearable heat, his voice got stuck in his throat. He started sweating, his feet frozen in place while Ace was coming closer.

Luffy almost jumped at Rayleigh’s sudden appearance by his side.

“I believe we best go.” Rayleigh spoke, his eyes focused on Ace.

“But Arina—”

“She’ll be alright.” Rayleigh overtook the teen. “I don’t know what Ace has up his sleeve, but it’s dangerous for us to be here. And judging by your reaction you don’t seem to know either.”

Luffy narrowed his eyebrows and looked at Ace once again. “He’s…angry.” His voice was quiet, ignoring how marines were now running all around, some towards Ace only for their attacks to be futile. It seemed like he was protecting himself with the sphere, burning the ground with every step. “He’s never showed so many emotions before. It’s almost like he …” Luffy stopped himself from ending his sentence like realization just dawned on him. His mouth formed in an o-shape and he looked at Rayleigh, who gently smiled. “It’s why he’s so protective, isn’t it?” he asked.

“It is,” Rayleigh nodded. “Which is why Arina’s going to be fine. He won’t let anything happen to her.”

-:-

Stirring in her sleep, Arina shifted on bed. Ace, who was sitting beside, didn’t leave her from his sight. His eyes were narrowed, like he was waiting for her to wake up. But no matter how long he waited, she continued to sleep.

There were footsteps and he turned his head. It was Rayleigh.

“Still sleeping?” the man questioned.

Without a word, Ace nodded his head before he focused on Arina once again. “It’s been three days.” he couldn’t hide the worry that was stretched on his face. “Is she going to be okay?”

“She was shot,” Rayleigh’s voice was soft. “She doesn’t have any powers, so it’s understandable that it's going to take time.” Letting out a silent sigh, he approached the bed and tucked a strand of hair away from Arina’s forehead. “She’s one interesting girl.”

Ace blinked his eyes. “Eh?” he looked at the older man. “What do you mean?”

Rayleigh looked at Ace and before he could answer there was a moan, followed with gasp. Both turned their attention to Arina, who blinked her eyes.

“Ace …” Her voice cracked. Her vision was blurry from tearing up in a second. “I’m so sorry…” she took in a shaky breath. There was confusion on his face. “I wanted to…” she gasped at the pain that shot through her stomach. “I honestly-honestly don’t know why I’m here.” Her breathing was quick and shallow and Ace unconsciously reached for her hand. “All I know is one moment I was home and then I saw Thatch on the floor. I was so-so confused when I got  _ here _ .”

“B-but, you said you’re a time traveller…” Ace was even more confused.

Arina closed her eyes and shook with head. “I’m not…”  she whispered and looked at him, but quickly shut her eyes once again. The pain shot through her and she winced. “I don’t even exist in this world.”

She missed the way Ace froze, with shoulders tensing and how Rayleigh’s eyes widened. She missed the way they looked at each other because the next moment, darkness overtook her once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the cat out of the bag, what will Ace and Rayleigh do?  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Comments and reviews are welcomed. ( •⌄• ू )✧


	8. Chapter 8

When Arina woke up, there was silence. She realized she was alone inside a big room that she found was in Hancock’s palace. Slowly pushing herself into a sitting position, Arina winced at the pain that shot through her stomach. Trying to ignore it, she held onto the wound and stood on her feet. A cold shiver ran down her spine that made her shudder before straightening up. Everything was quiet, voices outside distant, but suddenly there were footsteps that approached the room. They were small and fast, almost like the person in question was afraid something might happen.

Arina blinked her eyes and stared at the doors burst open, revealing a young woman.

“Y-you shouldn’t be o-out of bed!” The woman’s eyes widened and Arina smiled, ignoring the stutter.

“I’m alright,” It was a lie, but she wondered where everyone was.

“N-no, it’s—you shouldn’t be walking around like that. P-please …” There was fear that made Arina wonder what was going on.

“Alright,” she said and slowly sat back on the bed. The woman seemed to relax just a bit, but was still cautious. “How long was I out?” she asked, changing the topic.

“A week.” Male voice spoke from the doors.

Arina’s eyes fell on Ace, who walked inside, his gaze glaring right at her. It startled her to be met with cold gaze before she looked at Rayleigh. The older man stood not far behind Ace, but was having neutral expression on. It confused her. Did she do something wrong?

“You can go,” Rayleigh smiled at the woman, who gave a quick nod and disappeared almost in a second. The moment doors closed behind, smile disappeared from his lips and there was an expression of a man, who seemed to be disappointed, dissatisfied of his child.

“What’s…wrong?” Arina asked slowly and cautiously.

“You tell me.” Ace snapped.

“Ace,” Rayleigh almost sighed. The young man clicked with his tongue, crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away like a child. If it were under any other circumstances, Arina would have laughed, but seeing this in a way seemed to be her fault, she remained silent. She quietly observed the two until her eyes met with Rayleigh’s once more.

“How much do you remember the last week? You were in and out every now and then.” The man shortly explained, walking closer to Arina.

Narrowing her eyebrows, Arina thought. “I don’t…remember much…” she shook with head. But then it was there. Like lightning on a clear sky it dawned on her. “Did I…” she started carefully, looking from one to another. “Did I say something?” She tried hard to control showing her emotions but it was almost an impossible task. Her eyes grew just a bit wider, fear and panic clear in them like a child was just caught doing something bad. Her heartbeat skyrocketed and she tried to be calm.  _ Tried _ .

Both Ace and Rayleigh could sense her fear which changed into need to run away. They put their guard up, even though they looked calm. They watched and observed every move she made. Arina unconsciously began nibbling on her lower lip, one hand gripping her knee tight while the other she pressed harder on her wound, making her wince. Her breathing became shallow.

“There’s no place for secrets anymore.” Rayleigh said slowly, his voice almost soothing.

“I-I don’t know wh-what you mean.” Arina stuttered, almost choking on her own breath.

“You said you don’t exist in this world.” Ace spoke, making her eyes wide. “You talked in a language no one understands, no one  _ knows _ .” Colour drained from her face. “You talked of things, of a red-eyed man whom Gorosei knelt to.”

“N-no …” she shook her head. “I didn’t say that.” She gulped and turned head away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You talked about when Sabo, Luffy and I exchanged a cup of sake, announcing our brotherhood.” Ace’s voice grew just a bit quieter. Arina’s eyes widened and she looked at him. “No one was there that day. Neither Luffy or I told anyone of the exchange. At least not to any stranger.” He stopped to let it dawn on her. To let her comprehend what he told her. “Marco called,” he continued after a moment. Arina flinched. “Shanks met with Whitebeard, searching for you. His reason was unknown, but after seeing you weren’t on the ship, he warned them. Warned them to let you go. To leave you on an island. To get rid of you.”

Arina’s chest hurt at his words. She shut her eyes, feeling tears stream down her cheeks.

“Why would Shanks of all people say that? Shanks, who never held a grudge against anyone.” Ace said, completely ignoring stunned look Rayleigh was giving him. “He told them to not trust you, not believe a word you say. Why?” He gritted his teeth, hands balling into fists as he stared at Arina. “Tell me why I shouldn’t believe Shanks.”

There was silence. The only sound in the room were Arina’s quiet sobs.

“It’s true…” she whispered and wiped the tears before looking at Ace. “It’s impossible to hide it any longer, is it?” she bitterly chuckled and looked to the side. “What do you wish to know?”

“Your beginning.” Rayleigh spoke.

“It’s…a long story.”

“We have time.” Ace responded.

Arina looked from one to another before she shifted to make herself a bit more comfortable. “I know you wonder if my name is real or not, but it is. I’m Arina and that hasn’t changed.” She began. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly let it out and closed her eyes. “I live with mother and older brother. They’re nice, but then again not. They have their moments, as you might have seen.” Her eyes locked with Ace’s, who stilled, remembering many bruises on her skin. “While it’s nothing but a play to brother, it shows later. My father passed away seven years ago. He was an alcoholic.” Any time before Arina would have tear up at the mention, talk of her father. Yet now it felt like distant bad memory.

Ace and Rayleigh exchanged looks, but neither said a word.

“But that’s not what you want to hear.” Arina stared at her hand that continued to grip on her knee. “Where I come from, there are no powers, but there’s armour and wars just like in any country. There are people, who control other, people that are oppressed, looked down and massacres, genocide. The country I live in is peaceful. We’re not noticeable, but we’re there. Like a small village between the big cities. We have a language of our own, which you most likely have heard me speak in. I know a few other languages, five if we count the one I’m speaking at the moment.”

“How did you come here?” Ace couldn’t help asking.

Raising her gaze, she met with his curious eyes. “I don’t know.” She closed her eyes and shook with head. “I’m as lost as you.” She sighed. “All I remember is going to store, market to buy ingredients my mother wished to have, only that in the moment I opened the doors of our apartment, I saw Thatch lying on the floor. My first instinct was to help him. My shocked-self screamed and I released the bag and rushed to his side. I don’t know who was the one to pull me away, but when I came to nurses were there, Marco was talking to me and you were trying to go after Teach.” She explained and looked back at Ace, whose eyebrows were narrowed.

Rayleigh closely watched her expression. He wasn’t certain, but she was hesitating. “What of all times you disappeared with no trace?”

Arina looked at him. “I must have spoken the truth.” Seeing their confusion, she continued; “There’s a drama, a series of episodes, where one of the main characters was in similar situation like I am. She managed to travel into another dimension to prevent another character’s death. Or so it was in the beginning.” She chuckled to herself. “She realized early on that if she spoke of the truth, future events, she could return back home. That of course involves only events that would certainly happen.” Narrowing her eyebrows, she recalled a certain scene where Yeon Joo was visited by Chul in prison. She shook her head. “No, I mistook it… She had to say something shocking to him, to surprise him.” Confusion only grew, which made her unconsciously grip on her wound. With a hiss, she looked down and frowned.

“I could leave this world when I spoke the truth, of the events that will certainly happen.” She watched blood leak through the gauze. A shiver ran down her spine. “I changed the story course when I saw Thatch and prevented Ace to leave after Teach.” She talked like she was alone in the room. Her gaze was focused on her wound. Ace and Rayleigh quietly observed her, neither saying a word. “It sent me to a different dimension of the same story…”

“What story?” Ace blurted out.

Arina blinked with eyes and took in a sharp breath. “You won’t believe me …” she whispered.

“Try us.” Rayleigh gently smiled.

Her eyes grew teary and she chuckled before she lowered her head. “In my world there’s manga, a comic-like books. It’s about a young man who was inspired by his childhood idol Shanks to set off to find One Piece and to become the King of Pirates.” With the corner of her eye she saw the way both Ace and Rayleigh stilled. How everything turned deadly silent. “It talks about his journey, his hardships, his family, his enemies, his past and of the world around.” Closing her eyes, she was afraid to see more of their reactions. “In my world, you’re not  _ there. _ You only exist in the manga. I could prevent things, because I read it. Because I watched it…” the last sentence came out as a whisper, but it was loud nonetheless.

“W-what do you m-mean we don’t ex-exist?” Ace sounded confused and Arina couldn’t blame him.

“I’m sure Marco, or anyone from Moby Dick, tried to look from where I came.” She looked at him. “Just like I don’t exist in this world, you don’t in mine.”

“That’s bullshit.” His voice was stern, cold. “I could swear I saw you before.”

“Because I was here while sleeping.” She glanced at Rayleigh, whose expression softened. “I wondered how Rayleigh or Rosinante could know me without meeting them before, until Rayleigh said I could be here while sleeping since I hadn’t changed. I remember trying to lucid dream, but unsuccessfully… Or so I thought.”

“It’s also how Luffy knows you.” Rayleigh spoke.

Ace’s head snapped to the older man, his eyes wide. “Luffy!?”

“Yes,” Rayleigh nodded. “He’s not sure of the time, but he said he met Arina once before. Before he met Shanks, or during that time, but before Garp left him to Dadan.” He shortly explained and looked at Arina, who pursued lips into a thin line. “Or am I wrong?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t remember,” She shook with head. “But it must have been around that time, when I first watched it. It must have been, because it was the first time I wished to live in this world. Away from my mother and brother, away from everything.”

Ace turned back to Arina. He watched her in silence, unsure what to say, if he should anything at all. “Who else knows about you?” he decided to ask.

With a headshake, Arina answered: “I don’t know. I didn’t even know I was here before Thatch was stabbed. For all I know, Gorosei themselves must know.”

“Speaking of Gorosei,” Rayleigh raised his hand to caress his beard. “What did you mean by Gorosei kneeling to someone? Was it Celestial Dragon?”

Biting her lower lip, Arina shook her head once more. “It’s uncertain. There are many speculations, but no one knows for sure. One thing we all know is that _ that _ person is powerful. How powerful? Enough to make Gorosei bow.”

-:-

Sitting on the shore, Arina stared at the small boat in which Luffy and Rayleigh were sitting. She saw them talk to each other, Rayleigh’s gaze meeting with hers for a couple of seconds before he focused on Luffy once again. Closing her eyes, she lowered her head, feeling the way waves raised against the shore, splashing on her legs, before subsiding back. With a silent sigh, she soon began humming until she heard quiet footsteps approaching from behind. Quieting down, she opened her eyes, but didn’t turn around.

“Whitebeards are a week away from the island.” Ace’s voice was quiet.

Arina said nothing, but nodded in understanding. She could feel the tension that Ace was showing off. Ace stayed for a moment longer, shifting on his feet and opened his mouth to say more, but didn’t find it in himself to do so. With one last glance at Arina, he turned and walked away.

With a raise of her head, Arina turned around enough to watch his back decreasing. Her expression turned sadder. It’s been like that ever since she told them the truth.

-:-

_ Without a word, Ace turned on his heels and stormed out of the room. Arina looked after him, but all she saw was his back. Only she and Rayleigh remained in the room, but neither said a word. The silence was deafening and Arina wanted nothing more but to be furthest away from the place than she was. A tear streamed down her cheek and eventually even Rayleigh left. Only when the doors closed behind him, she covered her mouth and broke into sobs. _

-:-

There was a sigh as Arina turned back in front. She looked up into the sky, seeing clouds covering the sun. Wind blew and a shiver ran down her spine. Looking across the ocean, she saw clouds turning darker.

“It’s going to rain …” she spoke to herself.

The only answer she received was the wind blowing harder.


	9. Chapter 9

Thatch felt his lips twitch. Staring through the small window, in the kitchen, he watched the rain pour down. “This is unbelievable…” he murmured under his breath and shook with head before he continued cutting potato.

“What’s unbelievable, Commander?” a young voice spoke.

“The weather.” he answered without looking. “The weather and calm sea.”

“It’s Calm Belt,” the same voice responded. “But where are we headed?”

“Amazon Lily …” Thatch  _ almost _ sighed until it dawned on him. He was supposed to be alone in the kitchen. He stopped cutting, raised his head and turned to the side, from where voice was heard, but there was no one. Blinking his eyes, colour drained from his face and a shiver ran down his spine. “I should really get that sleep Marco’s been naggin’ about.” Shutting his eyes close, he took in a deep breath. “I’m fine.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Who am I kiddin’, I’m not fine.” This time Thatch let out a long sigh. Leaning on the cupboard, he lowered his head and closed his eyes. He reached for his side and narrowed his eyebrows.

A memory of Blackbeard’s laughter came and he shuddered. He turned around in a span of a second the moment he felt presence on his back only to almost stumble when he saw it was Izo. Thatch’s knees gave out and he barely held on the cupboard.

“Hey, hey, are you okay?” Izo was by his side in a second, but before he could help him back on his feet, Thatch shook with head.

“I’m fine, Izo.” He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. “Please don’t…not now.”

Izo remained in place as he watched his brother. “Do I get the nurse?” his voice was just a bit quieter than usually.

Thatch shook with head. “I’m fine.” He repeated.

“Thatch—” “I’m fine.” Thatch almost hissed out.

Izo’s eye twitched. “Look, you’re not fine. Do you want me to help or do you want me to get Marco?” he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

Thatch’s lip twitched, shooting a glare his way. “Fine. I’m not okay.” he snapped. “I just thought I was back in my room and Blackbeard stabbed me again. There. I’m  _ not _ okay.”

Izo’s expression softened as he slowly approached. “Have you been sleeping at all?” Gently holding him for arms, he helped him stand up before they walked over to the chair.

Thatch sat down and closed his eyes. “I tried…” his voice cracked. “It was okay before …” he trailed off.

“Before …?” Izo nudged him to continue.

With a glance his way, the corners of Thatch’s lips turned in a small smile. “What do you expect me to say? I was okay when I knew Arina was somewhere on this ship. And even then there were nights I rather spent in the kitchen than in my room, but she knew. She always knew somehow, one way or another that I wasn’t okay. She was there before it even got worse.”

Izo nodded in understanding. “You know you can always call Ace and talk with her.” He approached the sink where he took a glass and poured water in. “Tried that?”

“No, genius. I didn’t know we had snail transponders or that Ace had one too.” Thatch rolled with his eyes while Izo watched him completely unamused. “Why would I call her the day after she left? She’d think I’m obsessed with her. If not her then Ace would think that way and I really don’t intend to have him on my back and telling me what I should and shouldn’t do.”

“That’s fair.” The latter nodded. “But you obviously aren’t well, Thatch.” He continued softly. “Oyaji is worried. He knows something’s not right when you spend hours and days in the kitchen. Hell, the moment Shanks left you haven’t been yourself.” Thatch flinched at those words. “I’ll be damned, but even Marco is worried. Usually he’s the one who’s not sleeping that much…” he murmured the last sentence under his breath.

But Thatch has heard him well because he laughed. With a shake of his head, he leaned on his knees and held for his head.

Izo’s expression softened. “What’s wrong?” his voice just a bit quieter.

“I don’t know,” Thatch shook with head. “Something is off, I know it is, but I can’t figure it out where.” He sighed. “Hell, even before you came into kitchen I was talking to  _ someone _ , but I guess I’m just exhausted.” With the corner of his eye he saw Izo flinch. “What?” he asked and looked at him.

“You talked…to someone?” Izo’s eyebrows narrowed.

Thatch nodded.

“Did you see him?” he asked.

“No,” Thatch shook with head. “I was cutting, preparing some food, when I looked out and saw rain pouring down. I commented to myself but then a voice asked what’s unbelievable and I said the weather and he was like—like ‘it’s Calm Belt, Commander’, and I didn’t think much about it and then he asked where are we headed and I said to Amazon Lily and that’s when it dawned on me that I should be alone in the kitchen because I can’t do  _ much _ outside. It’s when I looked up and around that I realized I was all alone and that there’s no one around.” He was moving his hands before going with fingers through his hair and messed them. “I don’t know what’s wrong or right anymore.”

Izo let out a silent sigh. “Let’s get you to bed.” He spoke and helped Thatch stand on his feet. “I’ll get one of the nurses to check up on you—no arguing.” He gave him the look that made Thatch back down in a second. The corners of Izo’s lips turned in amused smile. “A couple of days and we’ll be at Amazon Lily.”

“I know…” Thatch whispered. He dragged his feet along as the two Commanders left the kitchen. He spotted something blond in the corner and glanced, only to meet pair of dark eyes. He was about to call out, but the moment he blinked, the man was gone. Without saying a word, Thatch let Izo help him out.

It was unusually quiet above the ship, but Thatch didn’t have it in himself to ask what’s going on. And neither did Izo say anything until they say Fossa walk towards them. His expression held worry and anger while holding a newspaper in one hand. Rakuyo and Speed Jiru stood not too far behind, both having serious expressions during their talk. Izo sent a quick glance to Thatch, who didn’t seem to notice that quietness or tension in the air.

“Thatch, you alright?” Fossa questioned, his expression turning into complete worry.

“He’s tired.” Izo answered instead when the Fourth Commander looked from the floor. “What’s up?” he asked.

Looking from Izo to Thatch and back at 16 th Commander, Fossa smiled. “Nothing, just checking how it’s going.” He answered. “Well then,” he stepped aside. “Do get some rest, Thatch. We don’t want you to get sick now.” He laughed and Thatch returned it, though half-heartedly. Izo only smiled, but continued their way towards Thatch’s room, passing by the two Commanders, who quieted down. Before they turned around the corner, Izo looked behind and saw Fossa nudging his head to come back later. Izo only gave a small nod in return.

“You know…” Thatch spoke once they were close to his room.

“Hm?” Izo hummed. He looked around and saw there was no one close. A part of him felt glad, but he only grew more worried.

“Can’t believe I’m saying this, but thank god it’s quiet.” He laughed and straightened up. “I haven’t felt like this in a long time, so maybe I’ll just rest until Amazon Lily.” He murmured more to himself than to Izo.

“Yeah, perhaps that’s for the best.” Izo agreed.

Walking inside Thatch’s room, Izo gave a quick look around and saw it’s been empty and clean. He frowned, knowing how messy Thatch could be sometimes so it became quite obvious he wasn’t in his room in a while. Helping him lay down, Izo took a blanket and covered Thatch with it. He had to smile at his brother and friend, who suddenly looked like a lost child finally getting into bed.

“Hey, Izo,” Thatch called and looked at him.

“Hm?”

“You know, whenever I think about Ari-chan, I always remember she’s picky about vegetables.”

Izo laughed, nodding. “That she is, isn’t she?”

“I’ve been trying new recipes out, with little vegetables in, but she always seems to find out and throws a fit.” He snorted before he burst into laughter. “It’s like she has vegetables radar inside of her. It’s ridiculous.”

“Yeah I remember she threw a fit when you put pumpkins into soup.” Izo shook with head. “Then she went on how you do it just like her mom when you told her she should eat some. Saying it won’t be bad for her.”

“Hah!” Thatch scoffed. “She just left the tray there and left the dining room. I still remember Marco scolding her and her arguing back. He’s such a mother hen when it comes to her.”

Izo quirked an eyebrow, amused smile stretching on his lips. He was about to open his mouth and say something, but seeing how Thatch’s eyes were fluttering shut, tiredness overcoming him, he said instead: “Get some rest.”

“Mm…” Thatch hummed with a sigh.

“It’s gonna be a long week.” Izo murmured and with one last look at Thatch, left his room. Closing the doors behind he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “It’s gonna be a really damn long week.”

-:-

Sabo stared at Moby Dick from afar. His eyes focused on a certain Commander, who stood not too far from Whitebeard. The Commander’s expression was nothing more than the look of worry. Looking around, he saw there was no one. He took the chance and sneaked on Moby Dick, walking around in search of someone.

Sabo walked around the ship, avoiding any direct contact with the pirates before he reached door-frame. It led into the dining hall, which connected with kitchen, and saw a certain Commander inside. He stopped midway and observed him for a minute. Seeing he was alone, Sabo decided to walk inside.

Observing the Commander, he couldn’t help but notice the way his eyebrows furrowed and lips formed into thin line. It was no surprise that he began talking to himself a moment later. An amused smile spread across Sabo’s lips when the man raised his head to look through the window and commented about the weather. This time, he couldn’t help himself to speak, even though he knew he could make his presence known.

Sabo had to hold his laughter back when the Fourth Commander stopped cutting and looked around. It wasn’t until one more walked inside, that he hid. He was just about to leave, knowing that Thatch didn’t want anyone to see his weakness and he was just about to leave, when certain names caught his attention. Narrowing his eyebrows, Sabo turned to look back at two Commanders, both unknowing of his presence.

A memory of a black-haired boy with freckles appeared in his mind before it changed to a dark haired brunette with soft gaze looking at him. She was saying something to him, but he couldn’t remember what. He heard another voice calling for her name and Sabo unconsciously turned around only to frown when he saw no one in front. He blinked and looked back into the kitchen only to see it was empty. Hearing Commanders so close to him made him almost jump, but managed to hide deeper into the darkness. Yet for a moment, he thought he saw the Fourth Commander look with the corner of his eye his way. Chill ran down Sabo’s spine and blood rushed to his feet, making him want to run away. But he didn’t. He remained hidden until he was sure no one was around or too close.

Before Sabo could reach the edge of the ship, it was already moving from the island. He cursed under his breath and looked around. The deck was unusually quiet and Sabo didn’t like that. Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths and slowly let them out. He felt his heart slowing down along with a couple of pirates standing not too far from where he was. There was a couple more standing by Whitebeard, while most of them were under the deck. He felt Thatch’s presence in his room and he was sitting instead of lying down and Sabo narrowed his eyebrows. It confused him a bit, because it didn’t pass long since Izo left his side until he realized.

Opening his eyes, Sabo looked around to make sure he was still alone. And he was. With the corner of his lips turning in a small smile, he left the deck and as quickly as possibly tried to make his way to the Commander’s room. He spotted a couple of more Commanders on the way, but since he had no place to hide, he managed to pass them by without much hassle.

Standing in front of Thatch’s room, he was ready to knock, but before his fist could meet with wooden door they were open and he was met with the tall man. Sabo took a step back, for a moment feeling intimidated, but the next second he was inside the room. In a moment he was on guard.

“Who are you?” Thatch asked, his eyebrows narrowed, eyes staring right through him.

“What does it mean to you?” Sabo dared him back, his gaze turning into glare.

“Why do you care?” the Commander snapped. “For a while now you’ve been observin’ our ship and don’t you lie to me now.” He said when Sabo indeed tried to make up excuses. “I’ve seen you couple of times. Always hidin’ in the shadows and bein’ especially curious whenever one of us mentioned Ace or Arina.” Colour drained from Sabo’s face at the revelation being spoken right to him. “Now you either tell me who you are to them or I’m draggin’ you to the rest of Commanders. And lemme tell you they ain’t goin’ soft on someone like you, Chief of Staff.”

Sabo gritted his teeth, trying to come up with solution only to come up with nothing. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath before looking at Thatch once again. “My name’s Sabo and I’m searching for my brother.”

Thatch blinked his eyes before they slowly began to widen. “You’re  _ the _ Sabo?!” he exclaimed and took a step back.

The Chief of Staff seemed to be confused. “What?” he murmured.

“You’re the one who was supposed to be dead, ain’t you?” the Commander said and laughed. He didn’t miss the way Sabo flinched at the mention of being dead. “Can’t believe Arina was talkin’ the truth. Ace didn’t believe her when she said you’re alive. Then again it was when she first appeared on the deck, so I can’t blame ‘im either. He didn’t know her at all. But damn, you missed ‘em for a couple of days.”

“Thought so…” Sabo sighed.

“But hey, we’re goin’ to Amazon Lily, where they actually are so why not comin’ with us, eh?” Thatch grinned.

It was Sabo’s turn to blink his eyes as he took a double look at Thatch. Suddenly the Commander seemed all too familiar with him and Sabo wasn’t exactly sure how to react to that. He opened his mouth to say something, but having nothing, he closed it a second later. He wasn’t sure what to answer the Commander. Narrowing his eyebrows, Sabo had no idea what to think either. Not too long ago, the Commander seemed to be tired and weak, still haunted by Teach’s betrayal, yet now he seemed like he was alright. But Sabo knew that look Commander had. Despite trying to hide it, he could recognize that fear of treason anywhere.

“I’m not exactly sure the rest of the crew’s going to be so welcomed.”

“Why don’t you leave that to us?” A voice spoke from the doors and Sabo’s head snapped its way. His dark eyes widened when he recognized the First Division Commander leaning on the doorway, eyes boring into him.

Sabo turned to look at Thatch, who didn’t seem to be surprised by another appearance, which made it pretty obvious that he definitely saw him. He cursed under his breath for being reckless, but let out a sigh a moment later. With a raise of his hands, he gave a clear sign of surrender. “I’m not doing anything reckless and neither do I want to fight with any of you.” he looked from one Commander to another.

Marco and Thatch looked at each other before Thatch burst into laughter. “We know that.” he put a hand on Sabo’s shoulder, giving it a slight harder squeeze. “We know you ain’t crazy enough to go against the Whitebeard pirates.”

Narrowing his eyebrows, Sabo gulped. He heard the threat between Thatch’s words and he certainly wasn’t crazy to go against them alone. Even if he was Chief of Staff in Revolutionary Army, he still prefers to live to meet his two brothers again. With a forced smile, he turned to Marco, who spoke; “You’re scaring the kid, Thatch.”

“Me?” Thatch seemed baffled. “Scarin’ the kid? Who are you kiddin’? I’m nice to kids!” he claimed and took a step away to glare at Marco. “If anyone’s scarin’ anyone, it’s you.” he pointed at First Commander.

Marco was ready to argue back, but Thatch was already smiling from ear to ear. “On the other hand, I don’t want to know what ideas you’re comin’ up with. Just keep me out of them.”

“You ain’t fun, Marco.” Thatch’s lips formed a pout, but smile turned into a grin and a shiver ran down Sabo’s spine once more. “Sabo, ‘ight?”

Sabo turned to the man, giving a small quiet nod.

“It’s still a long way to Amazon Lily, so why don’t you tell me how you met Ace and Ari-chan?” Thatch wrapped an arm over Sabo’s shoulders and pulled him closer to his side. There was a sigh that came from Marco’s side, but he said nothing. “I’m pretty sure Ace’s gonna be thrilled seein’ you again—which reminds me.” he looked at First Commander. “How much you wanna bet?”

Marco raised an eyebrow as Sabo seemed confused. “I’m not taking a bet with you.”

“Come on~” he sang, grin only growing. “I bet hundred belli that reunion is gonna be remarkable.”

Marco pushed himself off the doorway, a small smile covering his lips. “I’m not taking a bet with you.” he repeated and left the room.

“You ain’t fun!” Thatch called after him before he looked at Sabo. His eyes focused on him before he grinned. “Okay, what do you say about a cup of tea while we talk?”

Sabo blinked with his eyes as he stammered out: “I-I don’t mind.”


	10. Chapter 10

Footsteps echoed down the wooden floor. They were silent and calculated. Arina raised her head from the clothes she had in front and looked towards doors. She recognized them. Stilling her movements, she waited for Rayleigh to walk inside, but he stopped in front. She heard his voice, talking to someone—the guard in front of the room and narrowed her eyebrows. Biting her lower lip she turned away from doors and continued folding her clothes.

A couple of days have passed since Ace and Rayleigh confronted her and neither of them acted the same. Her eyes welled up at the memory of Ace turning away and Rayleigh’s just a bit colder gaze following her every move. So she did what she thought was best. She stayed inside the room that now looked much more like a prison cell than a comfortable room. It seemed like no one minded it much as they let her do as she pleased nonetheless. Except that now they watched her every move.

Shaking her head, Arina took in a deep breath before she listened to the voices outside once again. Rayleigh was still outside and she could hear bits of their talk.

“…eaten anything?”

“Yes, but only fruit.”

“As long as it’s something.” It was followed with a sigh. “Has she left the room at least?”

“She hasn’t. She’s been inside for two days.”

Turning head to the doors, Arina hoped he’d walk inside. She hoped he’d check on her. But no matter how long she waited, he didn’t knock. The only thing she heard were his words; “Alright. Thank you.” and subsiding footsteps.

She took in a shaky breath and stood on her feet. Looking down at the fruit she had on the bed, she faced the window. Nibbling on her lower lip, she bit harder that it made her wince. A moment later, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. There were voices outside filled with laughter before she began feeling presences. Hancock was talking to Marigold and Sandersonia while Rayleigh was walking towards Ace’s room. The Second Division Commander was inside his room pacing up and down and Arina could tell he was nervous.

Slowly opening her eyes, a wave of guilt overcame her, but she shook with head and looked down at the bandaged wound. She touched it gently, wincing when she put pressure on it before smiling. “I’ll be okay.” She remembered Rosinante and cursed under hear breath. “Just my luck I forgot to ask for his contact.” Pinching the bridge of her nose she let out an annoyed sigh. “I’ll go to Ruskaina…” she murmured to herself and leaned down to grab a bag of fruit and packed clothes before glancing at the letter on bed.

Looking at doors one last time, a small smile spread over her lips. “It’s better this way.”

-:-

Luffy was sitting in front of a tent, waiting for meat to be baked when he heard a scream. He raised his head and looked around, but there was no one. Looking back at the fire, there was a scream again. Narrowing his eyebrows, Luffy slowly stood up, scream only growing louder and coming closer. A chill ran down his spine before a smile spread across his lips. He spotted black hair and a much too familiar face.

“Ari-chan!” He called and began running her way.

Arina’s eyes widened when she spotted Luffy and smiled. “Lu-ah!” half of his name turned into another scream with a lion roaring behind.

“Hey!” Luffy called, his glare aimed at the animal that came to an abrupt stop.

Arina took the chance and ran behind Luffy, holding for his shoulders. She was breathing hard and in deep breaths, trying to calm down, but her knees gave out and she fell on the ground. Luffy turned around and held for her shoulders until he spotted dark spot on her T-shirt.

“You’re bleeding.” He stated.

Covering the wound, Arina winced. “It’s okay.” She forced a smile and when Luffy wanted to argue back, she looked at him. “I promise I’m okay.”

Staring at her for a moment, Luffy let out a sigh. “Do you have any bandages with you?”

“Yeah,” she nodded and released the bag she was holding.

Luffy narrowed his eyebrows and looked around. “Where are Ace and Rayleigh?”

“I’m alone,” she stated. Turning back to her, she added: “I came alone. Ace was talking to Whitebeard and Marco so I didn’t want to annoy him.” She smiled and took clean bandage. Luffy took it to hold it as she raised her T-shirt. She winced, seeing blood leaked through and sighed.

“Let me help …” Luffy murmured and stepped behind Arina. He glanced at the lion, which was now lying on the ground, his eyes watching them both. With a contented nod, he reached for the end of the bandage and started to unwrap it. He saw the way her hair stood and shivered once in a while. Her arms were tanned unlike her lower back.

“Hey, Luffy…” Arina called in silent voice.

“Hm?” he hummed.

“Am I…bad?” she asked. She turned her head enough to look at him.

Luffy stilled his movements, bandage falling down to reveal her skin. “What?” he murmured, confusion visible on his face. “Did Ace say something?”

“I’m not from here.”

“I know,” he saw her eyes growing wide. “Rayleigh told me after you got shot.” He lowered his gaze only to frown. “I don’t know how much you remember when you came to Windmill village first, but you cut yourself while cutting potato. Pretty badly,” he chuckled.

Arina blinked her eyes. She wasn’t sure what Luffy was talking about, but for some reason she remembered it. She was preparing lunch with Makino. Luffy was sitting on one of the chairs, talking to Shanks. She laughed at something, but then she felt a sting on her hand. She remembered she hissed and quickly walked to the sink. Makino was beside her, asking if she’s alright. Lowering her head, she looked at her hand where the cut was supposed to be. Only that there was none. But she also felt odd. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t remember that she already  _ was _ there.

“A cut that deep, you should’ve lost lots of blood.” Luffy continued. “Shanks was freaking out and calling for ship’s doctor, who luckily was in the bar, while Makino was as calm as she tried to be. She was beside you the whole time, but when the doctor took your hand to examine it …” he hesitated.

“There was no blood or wound…” Arina ended for him. She didn’t need to see that Luffy nodded with head. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh. “So Makino, Shanks, basically whole Red Hair crew and you knew this whole time?” she asked.

“Makino had her doubts, but Shanks knew.” He agreed. “I didn’t know what it meant that moment, but now…” his eyes focused on her wound. “You’re bleeding, Ari-chan.” His voice was quiet. “If you’re not of this world, you shouldn’t bleed. But you are.”

Arina turned around and looked at Luffy. Her lips turned in a weak smile. “I guess now I got my wish come true.” Her voice cracked, eyes welling up. “It hurts…” she choked and placed a hand on the wound.

“Why did you run away?” Luffy asked, worry in his eyes. “You should’ve stayed on Amazon Lily to keep getting treated.”

“I can’t stand Ace being so cold. I don’t know why, but it hurts so much when he looked at me like I’m his enemy. And maybe I am.” She laughed and wiped the tears away before they even fell. “Maybe  _ I’m _ the enemy this time around.”

Luffy watched her in silence. “You like him, don’t you?”

Arina’s eyes widened and she looked at Luffy. She parted her lips, to say something-anything, but there was nothing.

-:-

“You can still change your mind, you know?” Luffy said and looked at Arina.

“I know,” she sighed. “But I can’t prolong things more than I already did.” She looked at the boat in the sea in front of them. “I managed to save Thatch and let your crew know to train. I don’t know what else should I do now. I’m not part of Whitebeard crew so I can’t really stay with them either. And if Shanks told them to stay away from me, then I’d rather stay away from them instead.” She sighed.  _ Before I get hurt even more. _ Was left unsaid, but Luffy knew.

Luffy was silent as he continued to observe her. “Where will you go?”

There was a shrug. “I don’t know…” Her voice was quiet. She turned towards the sea, fear slowly creeping inside of her. “If I’m lucky I’ll meet with Rosinante.”

Luffy tilted head to the side. “Rosinante?” he repeated the name.

“He’s a marine.” she smiled. “Or was…” Narrowing her eyebrows, Arina looked down at her feet and shook her head. “The point is, he helped me escape CP0’s ship.”

“Ah, so he’s a good guy.” A grin split across Luffy’s lips.

Arina laughed. “Yeah, he’s a good guy.”

Her laughter faded and they remained in silence. It wasn’t awkward or tense, but a comfortable silence. They both faced the sea, listening to the waves crashing against the cliff not too far from where they stood. Arina gulped before she faced Luffy. Parting her lips, she wanted to say something, but before she could, Luffy looked at her. His dark eyes stared at her before he smiled. Relief washed over her, because she knew words weren’t needed.

Taking in a deep breath, she took a step towards her boat. Taking another, she felt more and more convinced that she was taking the right decision. But when she stood beside the boat, she turned and ran to Luffy, wrapping arms around him. Luffy’s eyes widened, but he hugged her back. She buried face in the crook of his neck and shut her eyes tight. She shivered, feeling both scared and excited for going alone. A chuckle escaped Luffy before he slowly pulled away.

“See you on the sea, Ari-chan.”

Arina grinned. “You’ll do great, Luffy. Don’t ever doubt yourself or your friends.” Stepping back, she smiled one last time before she turned and rushed to the boat. She pushed it into the sea and without looking behind, rowed ahead. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, feeling calmness coming over. Her fast beating heart slowed down. Slowly opening her eyes, realization quickly dawned on her.

“Shit!” she cursed and turned around, boat rocking along. She saw Luffy waving at her, his smile ever so wide as she was swept further away from the shore. “Luffy! I don’t know which way I’m going!” she called, but Luffy was already too far away. “Why is it windy today of all the times?!” she messed her hair and groaned. “What is  _ wrong _ with this Calm Belt? The next thing I know I’ll end up in a whirlpool like Luffy did!” Looking towards the shore once again, she saw Luffy was still standing there. With the corner of her eye she saw a small ship and her chest tightened. It was the small ship she and Ace came with. She looked at Luffy, but he was alone.

“What am I even thinking?” she groaned and slammed her head on the edge of the boat, making her whine. “Why is it that today, of all times, I wish to go home?” With a sigh, she looked up and saw the island was slowly growing smaller. “I can’t go back…” she whispered. “Why did I say that? Why couldn’t I just say something stupid, like liking …” She stopped, hesitating. She dared herself to take a glance even though she knew she wouldn’t see him. “Who am I kidding? He doesn’t feel the same. He never will.” Closing her eyes, she straightened up as she turned around, held for the boat oars and began rowing. Gritting her teeth, she blinked the unshed tears away. “It’s better this way…”

-:-

“What do you mean she’s gone?!” Ace exclaimed, his gaze turning into glare as he stared at Rayleigh. “She was inside her room for the last two days and a half, and now she’s gone? No one saw her leaving the room?”

“The last time I checked on her, she was still inside.” Rayleigh was calm, much calmer than Ace. “The guard outside her room told me she hadn’t left the room at all. And even if she did, she would be spotted in a moment.”

“Only that  _ that’s _ her specialty!” Ace groaned. “She has weak presence; of  _ course _ no one would know.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a deep breath. He had to stay calm. He had to, to know what will be his next move. “Did the guard say anything? Anything at all?” he asked, looking back at Rayleigh.

“She was walking down the hallway when I met her again. I asked if someone else took her place, but all I received was blank look.” Rayleigh narrowed his eyebrows as he caressed his beard. “It was like she forgot she was supposed to look after her.”

The Second Division Commander sighed. “She must have remembered if she’s calm enough she can make her presence disappear.”

“She also left a letter.” The older man said as he took out a letter from his pocket. He handed it to Ace, who seemed confused at it. “It’s for you and Whitebeard pirates.” He shortly explained.

Ace took it with hesitation and unfolded it. He blinked at the writing that seemed rushed, some parts crossed, but he could spot small drops of what seemed like water. He looked at Rayleigh, who softly smiled, before he looked back at it.

> _ I’m sorry. _
> 
> _ It’s funny I don’t know how to start a simple letter without apologizing. But I truly am sorry. I never intended to hide the truth from any of you. It’s been so long since I’ve felt so alive with people, who considered me a family that I forgot I’m not part of this world. _
> 
> Ace gripped the letter tighter.
> 
> _ I believe my adventure with you has come to an end. Thatch is alive and Ace is still there. That’s all that matters. Marco, please look after these two, that’s all I’m asking of you. Perhaps if we meet each other once again, it’ll be under different circumstances, but who knows. I’ll always keep an eye on you wherever you’ll be. You won’t see or feel me, but I’ll be watching your back. _
> 
> _ I’m sorry. _
> 
> _ Arina _

Crumpling the letter, Ace cursed under his breath as he turned towards the wall. Making a fist, he gritted his teeth before punching the wall in front. “I shouldn’t have said that.” he murmured under his breath. “I shouldn’t have said Shanks told them to leave her on an island.”

“You didn’t know.” Rayleigh said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I should have!” Ace turned his way. “I should have told her that Shanks wanted to meet, see her again instead of  _ that _ ! Now I lost her again. This time for good!”

Rayleigh remained silent as he observed the teen. As they stared at each other, Rayleigh couldn’t help but be reminded of his late captain Roger with Rogue’s hard gaze. His lips twitched, wanting to smile, yet managed to hold himself back. “Tell me something, Ace,” he began slowly. “You went against marines alone when you found out they caught her. You turned into your own power, being stronger than before. If you ignore the fact that she’s not of this world,” he saw the way Ace flinched and looked to the side, “what do you think of Arina?”

Ace blinked his eyes, confusion clear in them. “What...do you mean?” he asked quietly.

“It’s simple,” The older man smiled gently. “Not once have you spoken her name after she told us the truth. You’re upset she left; upset at yourself for lying to her. Part of you wants to leave this island and go after her. The other you want to wait for the crew, because you want to explain what happened, because you feel responsible for it.”

“But I  _ am _ responsible for it, am I not!?” Anger rose inside Ace. “I didn’t want to be in the dark! She came when Thatch was stabbed, somehow prevented me from going after Teach and then she turned my world upside down. How am I supposed to let her go after that? How, when she’s the one who’s  _ always _ around and  _ there _ ?”

“Then, what are you waiting for?” Reaching into his pocket, he brought out a small paper and gave it to Ace.

Ace took it with small hesitation, warily looking at Rayleigh, who was smiling like he knew something more than he let on. Looking down at the paper his eyes widened. It was vivre card with Arina’s name written on it. He snapped his head at Rayleigh. “Where did you get this?”

“When I first met her, many years ago, she gave me a piece. I don’t know how she managed to get it done, but it was the first and last time I saw her.” he explained. “Ever since, the card hasn’t moved at all. It was like it didn’t know where to go, but then a couple of months ago it started moving. If you wish to get Arina back, you better start moving now.” Rayleigh stepped closer to Ace and leaned down, his voice quieter. “I heard rumours on Sabaody. Not only is she wanted by the World Government and the Five Elders, but also by Big Mom and Kaido.”

Ace’s eyes widened. He remembered the day after Arina managed to get away from CP0. She was in a familiar boat and he heard Whitebeard clearly say Big Mom. A shiver ran down Ace’s spine.

“As someone who's not of this world, she holds valuable information of the past, present and future.” Rayleigh continued. “No one knows the truth, aside from us two. What do you think will happen when the government finds out?” he took a step back, his eyes looking straight at the Commander. “They’ll do anything to get hands on her. Big Mom and Kaido are the same. She’s not safe if she’s alone. Perhaps her weak presence could lead her far away, but it doesn’t work when people  _ want _ her more.” He quieted down to let it sink in.

“Then...what should I do?” Ace whispered.

“Follow the card.” Rayleigh nudged at the paper in his hand. “I’ll meet Whitebeard here and explain the situation.”

Ace gritted his teeth, then nodded his head. There was a bit of silence before he spoke; “Thank you,” in silent voice.

Rayleigh smiled. “Go get her.”


	11. Chapter 11

Anyone could feel it. The tension that was in the air could make any low-spirited enemy cower in fear. It was no secret that they were someone to be taken seriously. What upset them even more, was the fact that they could feel her. She was _there_ , in their vicinity, but no one could see her; no one could hear her. And more than anything, it annoyed _him_. She was always _so_ close, but the moment the fight ended, she was gone. It frustrated him.

One turn and he swore he saw her. Completely ignoring the marine, he was fighting with, he managed to dodge an attack the last moment as he broke into a run. His feet carried him on their own, his body moving along and before he realized what he was doing, she was standing in front of him in fighting position. There was a different look in her eyes that sent shivers down his spine. He parted his lips, to say something, but he didn’t get a chance because a man came at him from behind. This time he barely dodged the attack and was forced to jump further from her.

“Are you alright, Arina?” The man questioned.

Ace frowned by how familiar the two seemed to be. “What’s the meaning of this?” he questioned the other even though his gaze was fixed on Arina.

“That should be my question.” The man responded as calmly as he could.

Arina stood not too far behind in silence, her eyes staring at Ace. The second Commander glared at the blond and before he could snap at him, Arina spoke; “I’m alright, Rosinante.” Her voice was quiet and it bugged Ace. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and continued: “What are you doing here, Ace?”

“What?” he murmured ever so confused. His eyes bore back into her and recognized sadness and guilt in her eyes. “What do you mean what I’m doing here? We came to get you back. Thatch threw a fit when he—” He abruptly stopped and gritted his teeth.

Arina quietly observed him. “As far as I remember, you told me Shanks said to stay away from me. I’m doing that.”

“It was a lie.” Ace blurted out and shut his eyes, sighing. Opening them he saw Arina’s confused gaze while Rosinante’s expression darkened. “I lied. I had to lie to get the truth out of you. I could see you were bugged and hurt by something and I know, I messed up, I fucked up badly, but Shanks wanted to meet you again. I don’t know how he knows you, but from what Marco told me you guys met before and he wanted to see you again and I don’t know.” He was blabbering.

Arina was more confused. “But you… You lied?” Her voice cracked.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Arina’s chest heaved and eyes became teary in a second. Rosinante’s expression softened, but his eyes widened when she passed him by in a moment only for Ace to widen his eyes when he felt her hand on his cheek. Ace looked at her, but said nothing.

“I was so _upset_.” Arina gritted her teeth. “Upset at _myself_ for slipping up. Upset that I couldn’t do anything, but tell the truth. I was scared of the reaction you would have. Or Thatch or anyone from the ship. I was scared I did something horrible, ‘cause I couldn’t remember a single thing and the fact that I was already here.” She was breathing fast with tears streaming down her cheeks. “Do you have any idea how far I had to go, just to find _someone_ who's not after me or my head?” her voice cracked and Ace lowered his head. “It hurt me seeing Rayleigh’s cold gaze and knowing you were avoiding me on purpose.”

“Arina …” Rosinante’s voice didn’t exactly pull her back, but his gentle touch on her forearm forced her to do so. “Calm down.”

Trying to blink the tears away, she gasped for breath and took a step back. Ace’s eyes followed her every move until they stopped at the contact where Rosinante held her hand.

“I’m sorry,” His voice was barely perceptible during the whole fight. He wanted to say more, but the explosion that went off right beside him sent him flying across the road and into a building. He groaned and winced at the pain in his ribs before he blinked his eyes open and looked to where Arina should be standing. Hearing a moan, he turned his head and saw her lying not too far from his side, eyes wide when he saw her arm and legs under building debris.

“Arina!” he panicked as he scrambled on his feet, completely ignoring both pirates and marines still fighting around. He stumbled over the debris to Arina’s side, Rosinante by her side as well.

“This is not good…” Ace heard Rosinante speak. “This is not good at all.”

“What’s not good?” Ace snapped, half glaring at him.

“She doesn’t have control over it.”

That confused the Commander. “Control? Control over what?”

Rosinante looked at him, but before he could say anything, there was a voice that called for the young man. The next thing they both knew, Ace was sent flying once again, except that this time it was by person. Rosinante unconsciously moved over to hide Arina from any possible attack. Ace stumbled on his feet and wiped a trail of blood that he felt trailed down his chin, eyes glaring at the person responsible. His whole body froze once he realized just _who_ was that person. Blood drained from his face, moving into his feet, tempting him to run away instead. There was anger, but also sadness that made him feel guilty.

“S-Sabo?” he choked out.

Sabo huffed before they both turned to look at the man, who was grinning from ear to ear.

“What did I tell ya, Marco?” Thatch reached out his hand, gesturing him to give him something. “Pay up. The Chief of Staff’s got the punch before Ace did!” he laughed, but it died when he spotted Arina. It felt like time stopped.

“Thatch!” Marco called at the Fourth Commander, who charged at Rosinante.

Rosinante widened his eyes and moved away, barely avoiding Commander’s attack. Thatch’s eyes were filled with rage, his movement and attacks precise. A shiver ran down Rosinante’s spine, feeling his fury. He knew words won’t get to him.

“For the love of all, Thatch!” Marco sighed, his arms spreading themselves into phoenix wings. He flew between the two, somehow managing to block Thatch’s next attack. “Thatch!” he looked straight into his dark eyes, his hand gripping Thatch’s arm.

“Step aside, Marco.” Thatch hissed through his teeth, his eyes focusing back on Rosinante.

“Thatch, listen to me.” Marco continued, gripping on his arm tighter. Thatch gritted his teeth, but didn’t back down while Rosinante warily watched the two Commanders, his eyes glancing at Arina. “Our first priority should be Arina. She needs medical attention.”

At that Thatch barely hid the flinch as he glanced at Arina. Her chest heaved, lips parting when a moan of pain slipped through. His heart ached before he gave in. Marco loosened his grip on his arm and released it. He watched Thatch’s every move as the Commander took a step back.

“Yeah…you’re right…” murmured Thatch and just as he let his arms fall by his side, with a blink of an eye, he was gone from Marco’s sight. Marco widened his eyes and feeling like time was slowing down, he watched Thatch aim at Rosinante once more.

“Thatch!” he hissed, hoping he’d be in time, but knowing him, knowing his fighting style, Thatch could be faster than he showed.

What no one exactly expected was for Ace to step in. Thatch’s eyes widened as he stared down at the younger Commander. Marco’s heart skipped a beat, but he visibly relaxed, although he felt chills run down his spine when he heard Arina cough. The First Commander wasted no time to walk to her side and kneel down with Rosinante following suit.

“What happened?” he asked, but his hand was already enveloped with blue flames, covering over a cut on Arina’s arm.

“She can hardly control it.” Rosinante began, nervousness starting to show.

“It?” Marco seemed confused.

“She can blow things up.” The former marine continued. “We found out a couple of weeks ago. She disappeared for a while only to come back and the next thing I knew I was sent flying across the room with Arina out of the window. She took a bad hit and it happened a couple times before and after, but we never really paid attention to it.”

“You’re saying Arina has powers?” Marco questioned and stared at Rosinante, who nodded. “Why did it appear now?”

“I don’t know,” Rosinante shook with head and glanced at Thatch, who was arguing with Ace, both seemingly upset. “She said something about being unable to go back home and actually being hurt, bleeding.”

Marco remembered Rayleigh saying what she told them. What Shanks told them. Of course the First Commander had his doubts when he first saw Arina. He knew she wasn’t of this world although a side of him had wondered _how_ could she be there with them. Looking back at Arina, he saw her eyes flickering, definitely going in and out of consciousness. He gritted his teeth and moved his blue flames over the leg, which was now above the debris.

“Only lately we started to work on her powers.” Rosinante continued, gaining Marco’s attention. “At the moment she can only blow things close to her.”

“Meaning she also gets hurt no matter what.”

Rosinante nodded. “At the moment, it only works when she’s upset, angry. When her thoughts are filled with negativity and sadness. Sadder and angrier she is, stronger the blows.”

Marco closed his eyes and sighed. “It’s a double-edged sword, that’s for sure.” He murmured more to himself and touched Arina’s arm, when her eyes fluttered open. “Arina?” he called her softly.

“Ma-Marco …?” she stammered his name. Blinking him into focus, anyone could see her relaxed posture going rigid, realization slowly settling in. “W-what are y-you doing here?” she stuttered and tried to move from his side only for Marco to hold her down, Rosinante joining. She spared him a glance for a moment, confusion visible in her eyes.

“Rayleigh told us what happened. You’re a fool to disappear like that when you’re hurt.” He scolded her and it made her freeze. “Shanks also explained the situation and I’m sorry that Ace reacted the way he did.” He let out a silent sigh, like he expected for things to turn out the way they did. “I know it’s an excuse, but he doesn’t know how he feels yet.”

“Feels?” Arina was confused even more.

Marco looked into her eyes, but said nothing. His eyes slightly widened before he turned to look at Thatch, who was fuming at the Second Commander. “Thatch!” he called and the chef immediately stopped.

Turning his way, Thatch released Ace’s shoulders before he walked over to Arina’s side. “Hey,” he smiled and moved hair away from her forehead.

“T-Thatch…” Arina stuttered, blinking her eyes rapidly. She groaned when she tried to move and Thatch gently held her down.

“I should be really scoldin’ ya right now for disappearin’ on us ‘gain.” He chuckled and Arina cracked a smile. “But that’s not important. What ye should do, is get as much rest as possible. Ya need to get better.” _So we can talk._ Was left unsaid, but Arina could hear it clearly.

Arina looked at Marco, who was focusing on her wounds instead and she relaxed. But with the corner of her eye she spotted Ace and she tensed when their eyes met. There was sadness in his eyes, because he was the first to turn around and walk away. It confused her. Why was Ace feeling sad?

Standing not too far away Rosinante watched over the commotion. His eyes observed the Whitebeard pirates before he focused on Arina. He saw fear, but there was also relief. A small smile spread over his lips. He could see how much they cared for her and knew Arina will be alright.

“Where’s doctor?” Marco looked around.

“He’s on the way.” Vista answered.

Thatch looked around before his eyes fell on Rosinante. “’ey!” he called, waving him to come closer. “Were ya with Ari-chan?” he asked and completely ignored the way Arina looked at him. She tried to oppose him – probably because of the nickname or maybe to tell him that he was one of the good guys –, but it was Marco who silenced her with a simple stern look.

“I was,” Rosinante nodded. He knelt down and held Arina’s hand, who gripped it unconsciously.

“How…” Thatch hesitated, completely ignoring of the fighting that was still on-going. He gulped and looked at Arina, his expression softening. “Was she okay?” his voice was unusually silent.

“She wasn’t exactly,” The former marine answered and smiled when Arina sent him a betrayed look. “We all know you’d never tell how you truly feel unless cornered.” He simply stated and Arina bit her lower lip, looking away instead.

Thatch let out a sigh and closed his eyes, irritation and annoyance slowly building inside as the commotion only grew louder. “I’m getting’ _really_ done with all these fights.” He cursed under his breath before he stood up, holding for his two swords. “’ey!” he called only to join the fight a second later, letting out his frustration.

Marco shook with head, small smile visible on his lips. A moment later, he spotted doctor coming his way and he moved, making Arina wince at the lack of the warmth his flames were giving. “You’ll be okay.” He caressed her head gently and Arina cracked a small smile. He turned around and was ready to join the fight, but she reached out to hold his hand. Looking at her slightly confused, he could see she hesitated to talk.

“I-I’m sorry…” she stuttered. Her hand was shaking, followed by her whole body and her eyes soon welled up. “I’m so-sorry…” she hiccupped.

“It’s okay,” Marco smiled. “You’re here. We’re here and that’s all that matters. We’ll talk later when you get better.”

With a small nod, Arina watched Marco disappear into the fight, but not before she marvelled at the amazing phoenix form that he transformed into. With one last look around, Arina soon found Ace fighting a marine while arguing with Sabo. A small smile spread across her lips, sleepiness slowly overtaking her.

_Isn’t that good, Ace?_ She wondered to herself, gaze turning blurry. Shutting her eyes closed, her breathing evened. _You get to meet your brother again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here it is. I hope you liked this chapter, because I honestly wasn't sure if I should leave it as it is or edit some things, but yeah, I liked how it turned out. I got so motivated to post this chapter after reading the latest chapter of manga and I just adore the sibling bickering Shanks and Buggy have. Any kind of feedback is very appreciated, don't hesitate to ask, comment, review, they always make my day. I apologize to any if I haven't replied/responded, but I'll do my best to keep it up. Also new readers, who only now just caught up, you're very welcomed to linger here if the story is to your liking.


	12. Chapter 12

There were voices around her. Someone was arguing, Arina could hear it clearly even if words weren’t. There was the sound of footsteps and doors closing, followed by a sigh. Fluttering her eyes open, she felt softness beneath her and warmth all around.

“-ina?” There was a familiar voice.

She stirred, eyebrows narrowing.

“-ear m-” Another voice spoke.

Arina let out a groan, moving to the side. She hissed at the pain spreading inside her, gasping. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was a pair of feet, moving towards her. Pain spread from her stomach to her arms and legs.

“Take it easy.” The first voice said and tried to push her back on the bed, but Arina had none of it.

“…out.” She choked, trying to push the person away. “I…need out …” she stammered.

“No, lay back down and _rest_.” There was a command in his voice and any other time Arina would succumb.

“No …” she shook her head. “I-I’m—it’s hard to breathe …” she was gasping for air, feeling chest tighten.

“Calm down,” the voice was now softer, touch much gentler than before. “Take a deep breath.”

“C-can’t…” Arina choked, vision growing blurry with unshed tears.

Something blue appeared within the corner of her eyes and she unconsciously followed its appearance. Her eyes fluttered, a small blue bird sitting on a finger. She soon recognized those features. With the top of its head in bright yellow flames and circles around its eyes, she knew it was Marco’s phoenix. A small smile spread across her lips as the bird moved closer. Reaching out her hand, the bird nuzzled its nose against her finger and soon Arina felt like she could breathe.

Blinking her eyes, she moved her gaze higher, meeting with dark eyes of the First Commander. His expression held a smile on his lips and despite wanting to leave a moment ago, she was calm now.

“How…long have I slept?” she asked with a hoarse voice.

“One day,” Marco answered and helped her sit comfortably. “How are you feeling?” he asked back, his eyes looking her over. There was worry in his voice, soon present on his face as well.

“Better …” Arina murmured and looked around. Izo stood not too far away, his expression worried. Her gaze lingered on Izo, who in return smiled at her instead. Sudden nauseous overcame her and she put a hand over her mouth before springing on her feet and rushed into the bathroom, which was connected to the medical bay. Both Marco and Izo followed her, Marco quick to hold on her hair as Arina leaned over the toilet. Her throat was burning and she shut her eyes.

“Izo, get the doctor!” Marco called, looking at the Commander, who was already rushing out of the bathroom.

A moment later, what felt like an eternity to Arina, she was surrounded by the doctor and nurses.

There were questions thrown, from what she ate to where she was travelling. Arina wasn’t sure what she was saying, she only knew she did. Marco and Izo were the only ones there. On moments she could feel Thatch’s presence, but it was gone whenever she looked around. Throughout the whole time she spent in infirmary, Ace hadn’t approached her.

Slowly walking down the hall of the ship, Arina was supporting herself on the wall. Every now and then she met a pirate on the way, refusing their help with a soft smile whenever they asked. She wondered why they wore winter clothes, some even wanting to hand her some. Coming closer to the deck, she could smell the ocean and feel the wind blow before she saw bright sky with sun shining high above. Voices and laughter surrounded the deck and Arina looked around seeing the crew being so carefree. Spotting an island not too far away, it soon dawned on her, at which island they were docked. It was Drum Island.

A chill ran down her spine. If it was from coldness she felt or something else, she wasn’t sure, but now she partly knew why she hadn’t seen Ace around.

“Oh, you’re here …” A deep voice spoke, making Arina turn to the side. “Shouldn’t you be inside? It’s cold outside.”

The corners of her lips turned in a small smile when she saw Whitebeard looking at her. It was unusual for him, but he was wearing a jacket, indicating that he indeed spent more time outside this time as well. “I’m okay,” she answered. “What…are we doing at Drum Island?” she asked and warily looked around. Spotting a couple of pirates looking at her from the side, she moved even further inside, to keep herself away from their wondering gazes.

“You needed treatment.” Whitebeard answered.

“But …” she hesitated, looking at him in confusion. “We have doctors on the ship…” She remembered clearly when they approached her, treating her wounds.

“We were close to the island, so we decided to take a break.” Haruta’s voice made Arina jump. She looked behind and cracked a smile when Haruta stood not too far from her. “Slept well?” he asked, approaching her slowly.

Arina pursued her lips into a thin line and didn’t see Haruta stop, who thought he must have spooked her. All around suddenly became too quiet. She raised her gaze and saw the crew’s attention was solely on her, observing her in silence and wondering what will be her next move. Some seemed guarded, but some were more curious than anything. Blinking her eyes, Arina looked at Haruta, whose head was leaned forward, questionable gaze fixed upon her.

“W-what?” she stuttered.

“Haruta asked if you slept well.” Whitebeard answered, making her look at him.

“Y-yeah,” she nodded, her expression confused. “Well, I don’t exactly remember how I slept, but I feel okay.” And it was the truth. She was feeling okay if she ignored the sadness when she didn’t see Ace on the deck.

Just like that, the deck became lively once again. Whitebeard smiled widely, followed by Haruta as music and laughter grew. Arina’s shoulders slumped down, relaxing that she wasn’t in the middle of their attention before she felt something on her shoulders. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Thatch, who stood behind her with a blanket now on her shoulders.

“You’ll catch a cold.” He smiled, but something was amiss.

Arina narrowed her eyebrows and before she could ask him what was wrong, Whitebeard called for her. Turning her head, she slowly walked to his side, wrapping blanket around herself tighter. Cold wind brushed against her cheeks and she shivered. Yet being deep in her thoughts, she didn’t realize the deck was slowly emptying until her, Whitebeard and most of the Commanders stood around. Dreadful feeling spread inside her, knowing that she’d have to tell them about her real identity sooner or later, but for some reason she still hoped it’d be later.

Hoping to see either Marco, Ace or Thatch in the crowd, her expression must have showed the disappointment, because Whitebeard smiled softly.

“What…” she began but stopped. Looking down at her feet, she nibbled on her lower lip, knowing her voice was much too quiet. She cleared her throat, raised her head and looked straight at Whitebeard. “What would you like to know? To hear?” she asked, her voice loud enough.

“What do you wish to tell us?” Whitebeard questioned back. It confused her. “Arina,” he called her name softly. “We don’t wish for you to tell us something you don’t want to.” He stopped enough to let her know. “But we cannot protect you if you don’t open to us.”

Arina’s eyes welled up and she forced herself to look away. Wiping away the almost shed tears, a small smile spread across her lips. “How much did you hear from Ace and Rayleigh?” her voice was filled with sadness and it was everything in Thatch’s power, not to release his presence, to let her know he was there. But a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at Marco and Ace, the First Commander shaking his head. Thatch made a fist and gritted his teeth as he looked back at Arina’s back. He knew she had to do that alone, without seeing them, less alone sensing their presence.

“Only that you and Ace had an argument regarding your identity.” Whitebeard answered and glanced at Ace, who was looking away, his arms crossed over his chest. “When Shanks contacted us, he spoke highly of you and hoped he could meet you once more.” He continued and focused back on Arina, who averted her gaze to the side. She covered her mouth with a blanket, but he could spot a small smile beneath. He mirrored it and continued; “None of them spoke of who you truly are until we reached Amazon and found out you’ve disappeared, Ace following behind.”

Taking in a deep breath, Arina slowly let it out. “Before I start, is Rosinante safe?”

“As safe as you are.” He smiled. “He left for the island, saying he has to find something.”

Arina nodded in understanding. Looking up into the sky, she realized clouds were slowly gathering. _It’s going to snow._ Parting her lips, she began to tell the story of who she truly was and how she came to them.

-:-

Sitting in the crow’s nest, Arina stared at the Drum Island. It was snowing while the pirates were making a ruckus below. Leaning on the edge, she leaned her chin on top of her hands and leaned head to the side. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying. She remembered it clearly when she turned around to walk away only to see Marco, Ace and Thatch stand not too far away. How her heart paced up when all she saw was the surprise, shock and sadness. The moment it dawned on her that they were _there_ the whole time. So she did the only thing she did best: run away.

Sniffling, she scowled at herself for how ridiculous she must have been. Burying face in the blanket, she ignored the person who landed by her side. She didn’t have to look to know it was Marco.

“Are you okay?” His voice was rather quiet.

“No.” was her simple reply.

“Can I help?”

“No.”

There was silence, but she flinched when she felt his hand on her back. It moved away a moment later, not approaching anymore.

“Were you there the whole time?” Arina’s voice was muffled, but Marco could clearly hear it.

“Yes …” He didn’t want to lie to her, knowing it was the last thing she needed.

Raising her head, she let out a sigh and leaned back on the mast. Her eyes were focusing on the falling snow instead and Marco’s heart ached when he saw how puffy her eyes looked.

“Of course you were…” she murmured under her breath. Turning her head, she looked at Marco, who stared at the island, wondering what to say. “How’s Thatch?”

Marco blinked his eyes before he looked at her. “Pissed,” he tilted head to the side. “Well, that would be an understatement, but close. He’s very keen to show your brother and mother how to act towards family.” The corners of his lips turned in a smile, Arina following.

“That’s like him.” She responded and Marco chuckled, quietly agreeing.

There was another silence, neither of them saying a word. It was somehow … comfortable.

“Hey, Marco…” Arina decided to break it after a moment. She felt his gaze on her and she bit her lower lip, wondering if she should ask or not. “What did you mean,” she turned his way, “when you said he doesn’t know how he feels yet?”

Marco’s eyes widened, but a small knowing smile spread across his lips. “You must think he doesn’t care for you with how he reacted on Amazon, do you?” he questioned and his expression softened when he saw her flinch. “He cares for you, more than you think.”

Letting out a sigh, Arina closed her eyes. “Maybe he does. What if he doesn’t?”

“Then I have no idea what you’re still doing here.”

“You speak like I have a chance to leave.” She snorted and looked away with a huff.

“None of us have tried to stop you before, haven’t we?” Marco raised an eyebrow.

Arina bit her lower lip and sighed once again. Pulling legs against her chest, she buried head between her knees. She knew Marco was right. Not once, since she arrived on Whitebeard’s ship, did they try to stop her from leaving. Not that she ever wanted to leave, after all, she didn’t have a reason to do so.

“How can you be so…so calm after everything I said?” Arina questioned. “I’m not of this world, Marco.”

Marco quietly observed her. He saw how confused she was, how much she wanted to push him away. “When was the last time you saw your mother and brother?”

The question threw Arina off guard. She narrowed her eyebrows, trying to think of it, but couldn’t come up with an exact date. “It’s been…a while…” she murmured. “Possibly months …”

“If I understood right, you disappear after speaking the truth, no?”

Arina nodded, her expression growing more and more confused. She wasn’t sure where he was going with it.

“Do you think you’d still be here if you weren’t of this world?”

Arina’s eyes widened at Marco’s question. “Well…” she began flustered. “While that may be true, I’m still…” she trailed off, but the longer she thought about it, the more confused she was. “Can I try something?” she asked and looked at Marco.

“Of course,” he nodded.

“But you mustn’t tell anyone.” She reached for his hands, looking directly into his eyes.

He seemed startled at her action. “I won’t.” he shook with head. “You have my word.”

Arina took in a deep breath and spoke; “In a couple of years, a man called Edward Weevil and woman Miss Bakkin will hunt down Whitebeard pirates and allies.” Letting everything out in one breath, she blinked her eyes and stared at Marco, who stared at her wide-eyed.

“W-what?” Marco stuttered and held for her hands. “What did you just say?”

Arina looked down at her hands, confused. “Eh?” she blinked.

“We’re going to be hunted?” Marco asked, his gaze serious.

Arina’s eyes widened, realizing what she said. “I don’t know!” she exclaimed. “It might not happen! I mean, this is a different dimension. I mean universe. I mean…" she groaned. “It's the same story, but I’ve changed many things, so they probably won’t, but I don’t know.” She quickly explained, her expression troubled. “I’m sorry, I know I should’ve told you about them, but I couldn’t in case I disappeared.”

Marco blinked and looked her all over. Now that she was saying, she was still there. He could still feel the heat from her hands. She wasn’t disappearing, which meant that it might not happen. Maybe, just _maybe_ , whoever Edward Weevil and Miss Bakkin were, won’t attack them. Letting out a sigh of relief, the corners of his lips turned in a small smile. “Thank you for telling me. It may not come true, but if it ever does, I’m thankful.”

Arina smiled and looked down at their hands. She closed her eyes and sighed. “How’s…Ace?” she whispered his name, unable to bring herself to speak loudly.

“Confused,” the First Commander answered and brushed fingers over her knuckles. “Want to talk with him?” he tilted head, searching for her gaze.

Shaking her head, she forced a smile back on her lips. “It’s okay.” Her voice cracked. “Thank you…”

Marco sighed before he released her hands and stood up. “Do you want to go to the island?” he asked, his focus on the island. “I can take you there if you want to.”

Biting her lower lip, Arina looked at the island before her eyes fell on one of the mountains. “I don’t know…” she murmured, but before she could come up with a proper answer or an excuse, Marco lifted her and pulled her closer to his side. Arina’s eyes widened and she yelped, her arms wrapping around his neck and legs around his waist when his arms formed into wings, turning into half phoenix. “Marco!” she screamed and shut her eyes tight when he flew down, above the deck, laughter heard from all around.

Marco chuckled, his smile fond when he felt her arms tighten around just a bit more. “Come on, Ari, it’s not _that_ bad.” he teased.

“I’m gonna murder you when we reach island.” She threatened, but Marco knew she wouldn’t.

Yet he decided to tease her a bit more and instead of landing on the snow, he flew above the island. High so she wouldn’t be able to jump down, but still low enough so she could see the village. What seemed like an eternity to Arina, was only a minute before she slowly pulled away and stared at his phoenix wings. She noticed trees and giant rabbits below looking up at them. A small smile spread across her lips and it wasn’t long after that she pulled away a bit more, but enough to still hold on Marco as she looked below her.

Marco glanced at her, his smile widening before he slowly flew lower. Seeing the ground becoming more visible, Arina shuddered from the lack of warm clothes when an idea came to her. She looked at Marco, her smile turning into a grin. Sensing something was off and that in a way Arina was slipping, Marco looked at her just in time she let go. His eyes widened as she screamed and fell straight into the snow below. Marco flew low and landed not too far from her.

“Arina?” he called in worry. His heart paced up when she didn’t respond and he was ready to start looking all around, even if he had to overthrow everything, when something hit him straight into face. He stilled, laughter coming from the side instead and he turned his head to see Arina pointing at him with one hand while with the other she held for her stomach.

“You should have seen your face!” Her laughter grew louder and a tick mark appeared on Marco’s forehead.

The corners of his lips twitched as he leaned down and grabbed a fist of snow. Making a snowball, his focus didn’t linger from Arina, who continued to laugh until snowball hit her straight into stomach. She gasped at the coldness, eyes wide.

“Oh, it’s on!” she claimed, her hands forming new snowball. Before she could actually make it to the end, another hit her on the head. She scowled and looked at Marco, who was standing there with a raised eyebrow and snowball in his hand. “You’re being unfair!”

“Are you sure you want to go head to head with a Commander?” Marco teased.

Arina fumed and threw the snowball that Marco easily dodged. “Hey!” she called and the moment Marco threw his, she ducked, turned and ran away. Or at least tried to. Cursing at the luck of falling into deep snow, she tried to run away as quickly as possible, but it was hard. She was small, much smaller unlike Marco, who also had a Devil Fruit; a bird at that.

It took a bit longer for Arina to reach where Moby Dick was docked. When she did reach the shore, she was half gasping for air half laughing, hair and clothes wet from the snow, followed by Marco, who looked as dry and breathless as before all while smirking at Arina. The first one to notice them was Haruta, who seemed amused by the situation. No sooner he felt sorry for Arina and without thinking made a snowball and threw it at Marco.

Both Arina and Marco froze, their attention on Haruta, who was grinning from ear to ear. “Haruta!” Arina called excited and quickly made new snowball.

“Oh, so you’re joining her.” Marco mused. “It’s on.”

“Come on, Marco, you can’t overpower her. Take it easy on her!” Haruta claimed and Arina gasped, faking hurt. “Sorry, sorry!” he quickly apologized when she threw rather big snowball at him.

“I take offense to that!” she responded. Spotting Rakuyo, she licked her lower lip, grin spreading across her lips and threw another snowball at the said Commander.

Rakuyo blinked with his eyes and looked at the commotion, his eye twitching. “I’m not joining.” He shook with head only to get hit by another snowball that came from behind him. He turned around, eyes wide when he saw Fossa behind.

“It wasn’t me.” Fossa’s hands were raised and he was shaking his head.

“Spoilsport!” Haruta called and threw another snowball at Vista, who just seemed to walk off Moby Dick.

Hitting him straight into face, Vista stopped midway. He looked around, seeing most pirates joining the snowball fight and snorted, shaking his head. “Kids…” he murmured under his breath only for another to hit the side. “Okay, now that’s enough.” He said and despite hearing him, both Arina and Haruta decided to gang on him. “That’s it.” A tick appeared on Vista’s forehead before he joined.

Whitebeard was watching from the ship, a fond smile on his lips. He glanced at Ace, who was standing beside, and it looked like he wanted to join. “Why don’t you go?”

Ace startled and shook with head. “I’m fine he—” before he ended the sentence, a snowball hit the side of his head. His eye twitched and he looked at the culprit only to frown when he saw Arina’s wide eyes looking at him.

“Sorry!” she called, her cheeks unusually red and Ace sputtered out.

“Ace, you better come down here or I’m drowning you in snow.” Thatch called from below and Ace shot him a glare.

“Yeah, Ace!” It was Haruta. “Don’t be a spoilsport like others!” he teased and Ace’s ears grew red.

Jumping over the railing, he landed on the snow and grabbed some of it. “Just wait until I get my hands on you!” he threatened.

Whitebeard laughed and shook his head. “Now then,” he spoke just a bit louder for everyone to hear. Quieting down, they watched in wonder what their captain would say. Jumping off the ship, the land shook a bit and some pirates paled while some smirked, smiling widely. “How about you against me?”

“Oh, it’s on, Oyaji.” Thatch smirked and stepped beside Arina who shuddered. Marco stood on the other side with Ace not too far away. “Commanders against Captain?” his smirk grew and glanced at Marco; “What do you think?”

“Well, it’s not every day we get to fight Oyaji.” Marco responded.

“Damn right it’s not.” Thatch agreed, his hands forming a snowball. “You ready?” he called, his smile ever so wide.

“Against you?” Whitebeard asked, looking at Commanders that gathered along with Arina and couple more. “Come at me with everything you have.”


End file.
